AIAIAIAIAIAIAI
by vinnyyy
Summary: sasasasasasa
1. Chapter 1

"I want to find myself." Yukinoshita said as she was lit orange by the descending sun, she looked determined, and her blue eyes pierced through the orange hue. A face that had been gone for a long time.

That was her request. Finding herself? Although i grasp the fundamentals of what she means to an extent, it was still vague. Finding oneself could be geographical, mental or even spiritual. Although I am sure her one lies more in the latter two.

"What? Yukinon... I don't get it?" Yuigahama says while scratching her head and wiping away her tears. Something that normal people won't do at the same time. But this is Yui Yuigahama, not someone normal. Although I always thought she was the dumb nice girl, my pedestal of her and Yukinoshita shattered today.

Yukinoshita is supposed to be a strong girl.

Yuigahama is supposed to be a nice girl.

I was wrong. This was all that was created by me. My impression of them, maybe I dont even them that well at all.

"Hikki! What does Yukinon mean!" Yuigahama exclaimed.

"I expected Yuigahama san to not fully grasp it but i believe you would understand, Hikigaya kun. At least to some extent" Yukinoshita says as she looks at me with her typical warm smile.

"So you want to understand who Yukinoshita Yukino really is." I said to her as this was how much i grasped her request in a form of wording

She simply smiles but I can tell she is disappointed. Probably because I didn't grasp something important. However I wasn't done.

"I'm sorry. But I can't accept your request. If reliance is your problem then we helping you won't find it. It will be an imprinted by us, tainted by us. You need to do this alone. Be independent. Only Yukino Yukinoshita can find out who Yukino Yukinoshita really is."

"Hikki..." Yuigahama looks at me with worry with a face that was clearly surprised with what i said. God dammit, I wasn't even done yet, don't judge me yet!

I continued. "But it doesn't mean that I'll let you go astray. If you make mistakes or go the wrong path I'll pull you back on track. But I won't hold your hand along the way" This is the only way I know how to do things. Even if she hates me for it. It's fine. Actually that was a lie. I do care.

Yukinoshita slightly blushes. I guess using the words holding your hand was the wrong choice. Do not feel flustered Hachiman I keep telling myself. Instead I turned my head and looked at the sunset.

The three of us silently watched the sun go down. We remained silent as we got onto the train. Awkwardness was evident. Even Yuigahama was silent. An unusual thing indeed. Yukinoshita Haruno was right. We were in denial. This was a sham. But today we took a step toward the real thing, it's probably going to be painful and someone will probably get hurt, but that doesn't matter. As long as it is real.

As Yuigahama left the train it was just me and Yukinoshita. The air was tight. I couldn't breathe. It was tense. However, she broke the silence. As she gave a slight pull on my shirt sleeve, which reminded me of what she said in Destinyland.

"Hikigaya kun, thank you for stopping me from accepting Yuigahama sans proposal" She whispered it close to me. She then gave me her typical smile. But her eyes were different. I dont know what it is but it's different...

"Don't sweat it. I promised I'd save you right?" I said in a whim.

Yukinoshita's face glowed pink...Really you are that flustered from something you made me promise without a choice. Even Yuigahama made me promise something like this.

Instead she reached into her bag to grab something. For a moment I thought she was gonna pull a knife or gun on me. Instead she pulls out a bag of cookies, similar to the ones she shared me the other day and forces it in my hand.

"Whats this?" I asked.

"My first step." She answers softly. First step? What does she mean?

"Yukinoshita...What do you mean?" I ask her

"I wonder..." She then replies me. Really that kind of answer...I expect nothing less from her. Something completely open ended and vague. Basically not answering anything would create the same effect.

As it was now my station. I prepared to reach the exit. However a slight pull kept me from going forward.

"Hikigaya kun...I..." Before she could finish the door had shut between us. What did she want to say. This is going to bug me. As i walked home holding two bags of cookies. I was greeted with my sister.

"Komachi, how did it go today?" I asked about her exam. Typical way to get out of her bombardment of questions. Or else she could see right through me.

"It was fine! I'm more interested at what happened today!" Dammit. She saw through me.

"Oh you have cookies? Can I have one" She approaches me and grabs Yukinoshita's bag.

"Here have this one instead." I said as I pulled back Yukinoshita's bag from her grasp and hand her Yuigahama's instead. Why did I do this? Probably because I have no confidence in her cooking. Sorry Komachi.

"So you made your choice onii chan" She says to me...What choice? It's just a bag of cookies.

"Wait a minute, what do you mean"

"For someone that's so adapt to reading people you can't read yourself can you onii chan hehe. I guess that's worth a lot of points when you finally understand! "My sister slyly teases. She then skips to her room with her newly obtained pack of cookies.

I then return to my room, my sanctuary and lay on my bed. School tomorrow, it's going to be a long day. How is this going to continue? I want to ask what Yukino said to me before the train doors closed. This is bugging me to no end. God damn emotions. Wait...Why did I just call her Yukino in my head. I must be tired. Time to sleep

The next day….

I'm late. Why didn't Komachi wake me! Could it be because she has an exam?! Shizuka sensei is going to kill me. Damn Yukinoshita, what I missed made me lose sleep. Spent my whole damn night thinking about it. Why can't this bike go any faster!?

Finally I arrive. Home room is just over...Great...

"HIkigaya! Why are you late!" She screams at me as she throws a punch which narrowly misses my face. Although I felt the wind or shockwave that it carried. IF that hit me it sure would have caused some damage. No wonder she couldn't find anyone when she's all Tsun and no dere.

"I overslept, I'm sorry." I simply replied. It's better to end this quickly I thought.

"Nothing about society, or superheroes being always late? Giving such a normal answer. Something's wrong isn't there." She says to me.

How did she know? Sometimes it scary how she just knows. Is she so lonely that she's able to read and completely understand how i think?! For god sakes someone just marry her. Although she could be quite wise sometimes. Perhaps I do need probably her help. Maybe I should tell her.

"Sensei, we have modern Japanese last today before club activities. Could you let me leave 5 minutes early or better yet keep Yuigahama and Iroha Isshiki somehow for 5 minutes?" I asked her in the most polite and serious way I know. I really hope she could take this seriously. But this woman... you never know.

"I can...but why?" She asks. Damn why can't women just say yes. Why do they always need a reason? I guess I should just tell her.

"I want to ask Yukinoshita something privately. I can't keep those two away. I need a decoy" I told her. I really hope she doesn't ask more. Or this is going to go awkward

"Sure, But I won't let you out early because she finishes class the same time as you. But ill keep Isshiki and Yuigahama for 10 minutes. I'll think of something. I trust you are doing something important, since you asked for my help." She answers.

"Thank you" I said genuinely. Despite her marital status and age, she is quite understanding. If she was my age I would probably have fallen for someone like her. Although thinking that alone makes me feel sick.

Then the long day passed. Japanese is now over and I proceeded to walk out.

"Hikki! Wait for me!" Yuigahama says as I tried to leave. Dammit sensei it's time for you do your part.

"Oh Yuigahama san. I have to talk to you for a few minutes. Along with Isshiki san concerning that valentine's chocolate event. So you should let Hikigaya go on first. We should head to Isshiki sans classroom now."

"What about Hikki and Yukinon" she asks. Dammit Yuigahama, just say yes and go.

"Those two know nothing about love and valentines. So you two would servise " Shizuka sensei answers her.

Really that's your comeback. If I wasnt asking for your help I should note that you don't even have a relationship or husband at all despite your age. But since I need her help I better shut up.

"Okay then...I'll see you later then Hikki" Yuigahama says as she leaves walks toward Sensei. Okay it's time for me to go. I have 10 minutes.

I then proceeded to run to the clubroom as fast as I can, trying to savour ever second I had ahead and then I was finally there.

I opened the door and walked in. Only Yukinoshita was there. Pouring herself a cup of tea.

"Good afternoon, Hikigaya kun. Where is Yuigahama san?"She asks me.

"She's talking to Shizuka along with Isshiki concerning the valentine chocolate event thing. They'll be here in a bit."

"I see" she says as she sits down to open her book. I proceed to sit in my usual spot and I finally asked her what was bugging me the whole night.

"Yukinoshita, just ask the train left. You said something to me. But I missed it and It was bugging me all night. Could you please repeat it?" I asked as nicely so she wouldn't give me her typical offensive joke responses.

"I...Just wanted to thank you for snapping me back to reality, whenever I wondered off...And thank you for always putting me back on track whenever i deviate.." She says as she turns slightly pink.

Oh so thats what she wanted to say to me? Why do I feel slightly relieved yet disappointed? What did I expect anyways from her? She was always this strong...No she isnt. She isn't strong, That was all just my impression, A pedestal I placed her on. Dammit. I guess Im going to say something stupid now.

"Well remember in the aquarium how you said you don't have a pillar of support and you nowhere you belong. Well, although I shouldn't and won't help you find who you are and solve all your problems because it's wrong. I am always going to be here as your pillar to support you. Also you belong here, in this club along with me. "

Hikigaya Hachiman, what the hell. Pillars of support. Really? Why the hell would you say that? You just promised to be responsible for her! Why the hell would you do that for someone that constantly fights and make fun of you. And why did you even use the exact words she said it! Why?! And what is she going to think about that.

"Hikigaya kun.." She says as she slightly shivers, as if she's about to cry. Damn don't cry. Without Yuigahama I have no idea how to deal with this.

"Thank you." She warmly says. Which to be honest, I didn't expect. I expected something icier...

"By the way Hikigaya kun...Are you free this weekend?" She then asks me. Which shocked me beyond belief. But why am i flustered? Didn't she do this before anyways? To buy a present for Yuigahama? Why does this feel different?

"Knowing you, I know you have nothing planned, I'm asking it out of courtesy she continued

"Yes I am...But why?" I replied, trying to keep my usual cool and posture, but she could too I am failing at is as she gave out a small giggle.

"Do you want to get something for Yuigahama or Isshiki or something?" I asked her curiously.

"No It's a date." She replies

"With?" I continue to ask as my mind is completely blank at this point.

"Hikigaya kun, How much do I need to dumb it down for you. I asked you to go on a date with me this weekend. Do you understand it now?" She says in her usual demeanor, which I do miss after everything that happened.

Although the contents of her sentence did shock me. But behind all the logically thinking I proceeded to understand her motives or reasoning I couldn't find anything. All I wanted was to say yes. It also made me happy and excited. Damn youth emotions.

"Okay... I'll go on a date with you...just to be sure since Yuigahama asked the same before...Just with you right?" I ask.

"Just us" She replies with a small warm smile

"But why?" I ask her, even though this would probably screw everything up I still had to ask.

The date conundrum. In society this 4 letter word which had multiply meaning has descended into meaning two romantically connected individuals spending a day doing socially confined activities together. Yukinoshita Is not normal at all, so her use and understanding of the word date is probably incorrect and asking her for reasoning would be the best way to avoid misunderstanding.

"Consider it my second step to finding myself" She says as she pours me a cup of tea and places it in front of my hand

"And what do you mean by date?" I continued

"The socially conventional one" She replies with a soft smile.

It again is quite scary that she could read my mind. Perhaps my cynical thinking has made me predictable. She then slips me a piece of paper with some numbers on it.

"What is this?" I ask. thinking it's some kind of puzzle, presumable to insult my intelligence due to my bad maths score.

"My number" She replies softly with a small blush. I am still quite bewildered by this situation and did not know what to do or say so I opted to get out my book and read like we always do.

I never expected Yukinoshita to harbour any feelings toward me. Does she? Was I too blind to see it or did I never understand them because I was a novice as these types of things? Was it because I'm a loner with rotten eyes that's why I couldn't see? But then how come I saw Yuigahama from a mile coming and why did I always find an excuse to stop her and I accepted this one!? Hachiman, what is wrong with you. Do I like Yukinoshita? I guess I'll just go and find out. I didn't have to ask so I won't fear the rejection. Damn I'm such a coward.

"I guess I'll see you then." I replied and we proceeded to turn back to our books. Although Somehow I could see that Yukinoshita was smiling. Something she hadn't done for quite a long time, After all the recent crap that had happened.

As I read my book the two of us could hear some soft sobbing noise outside. Yukinoshita and I proceeded to the door and opened it. And there it was. Pain in our path to the genuine thing.

Yuigahama stood there in tears. Trying to hold herself back and failing at that. She did not go in to protest or tried to put on a face. She couldn't, she was broken. I have not ever seen her in such state. She was distraught, presumably from hearing our conversation. I looked at Yukinoshita, She was visibly shaken too from what she had seen.

"Yuigahama san" She said softly. But then Yuigahama just turned around and ran away. The both of us just stood there bewildered and probably felt guilty. Not knowing what to do we just stood there.

Then I start to question myself. Is this all really worth it? Will the real thing really be worth all the pain and suffering that would occur on the path to it? Or is all this just wishful thinking and that I was mistaken all along?

Yuigahama stood there in tears. Trying to hold herself back and failing at that. She did not go in to protest or tried to put on a face. She couldn't, she was broken. I have not ever seen her in such state. She was distraught, presumably from hearing our conversation. I looked at Yukinoshita, She was visibly shaken too from what she had seen.

"Yuigahama san" She said softly. But then Yuigahama just turned around and ran away. The both of us just stood there bewildered and probably felt guilty. Not knowing what to do we just stood there

Then I start to question myself. Is this all really worth it? Will the real thing really be worth all the pain and suffering that would occur on the path to it? Or is all this just wishful thinking and that I was mistaken all along?

Yukinoshita and I looked at each other while Yuigahama ran away. We did not know what to do. I stood and pondered, I was never good with emotions. I was stale. Think! Hachiman, Think!

"Hikigaya kun we have to look for Yuigahama san. Let's split up. Ill head to the roof and you go downstairs!" Yukinoshita commanded me. As all I just saw was the Ice queen in all her glory as she rushed up the stairs despite her low stamina.

Is this really a person relying on me to be her role model? Is her reliance and identity really her fatal flaw? I am confused as all hell.

Where could she have went, I pondered. If I was Yuigahama, where would I go if i was sad? As I ran I got an epiphany. My lunch spot. It's a hidden area that normal people don't go to and only she knows I used to go there!

I messaged Yukinoshita and I headed toward my lunch spot. As I approached I see Yuigahama sitting on the steps with her head leaning on her knees. This is so painful to watch. If this was any other person I would care less, but she is someone I would call a friend. Someone that I care.

As I approached her i slowed my pace. Like I was approaching a wild animal. Why am i even using this as an analogy is beyond me. But this was all I knew what to do.

"Yuigah...Yui, Are you alright?" I said. It was all the words I could think or muster out of all my vocabulary.

"Hikki, it hurts. Does it hurt this much, when it happened to you before." Yuigahama shouted as she continued to weep.

"It does hurt." I said as i remembered the past once again. I could almost feel it, but the present has washed it away.

"How did you make it stop?" She asks

"You can't. But one day, you will just notice it fades away"

"But didn't it change you to who you are now"

"No. I made myself into who I am today. I turned myself into a self-loathing, cynical, monster of logic and twisted philosophy. But you won't, because you have what I did not. Friends and they...We will help you along the way to ease the pain. You aren't alone." I said honestly reflecting on all my choices in my past.

"Hikki...Yukinon" She says, as she stands up as the sun sets.

I guess sunsets aren't exactly the best time of the day for us. The park and now this. I turn around and Yukinoshita walked and stood beside me.

"Yuigahama san, I'm sorry. I was selfish. I know you had feelings for Hikigaya Kun, but still I...If it could make you feel better...I...We...could cancel...our arrangement...We could just stay as we are now." Yukinoshita began.

She was falling into her old shoes again. She's falling back into someone that wishes for stagnation,for something not real just to keep everything together. I have to stop her. Or we would just go back to square one.

I'm sorry Yuigahama,

I'm sorry Yukinoshita.

"No. Even if I do cancel my so called date with Yukinoshita. Nothing will change. It happened. We can't roll back our lives like a save game. We have to move on. Even if it does destroy what we have. Even then we must push forward. Or else it's just going to be a sham and I want no part in it." I said with all the courage I have left in me.

I know it could break us. But I can let them dwell any deeper. Even if it does hurt me. I will take it. Because I don't deserve any of this to begin with.

"Hikigaya kun" Yukinoshita looked at me with her eyes wide open. As if she's begging me to stop. But I can't.

"So, Yuigahama. What is your decision?" I finished my sentence as I took a deep breath.

"Hikki. I understand. I know things can't go back as they are. But you two are still my best friends. If you had already made a choice then I won't ruin it. As your friends, I hope you two could be happy."

"Yuigahama san. Thank you and I'm sorry" Yukinoshita says as she approaches and hugs Yuigahama tightly.

"Yukinon" Yuigahama softly says as she embraces her, wrapping her arms tight and crying onto her shoulders

Although throughout my life the worst always seem to happen and I have grown accustomed to it. It is always nice to see things end in another way.

As the two finally break up their hug Yuigahama slowly approached me with her head looking down. She probably going to hate me. I expect the worse. I did cross a line. I crushed her proposal. Not once but twice. No one could forgive that. I stand still waiting for my punishment.

But to my surprise she grabbed Yukinoshita and pulled us all together. And embraced us both.

"Congratulations, you two" She muttered loudly. Her voice was blurred as her face was stuck on our shoulders.

I could feel her tears still streaming down into my uniform. Yuigahama is not only just a nice girl. She is also a strong girl. Probably stronger than any of us and probably more emotionally mature than the two of us combined.

I recall what I said before and still firmly believe.

"I hate nice girls. Just exchanging pleasantries with them makes me curious, and texting each other makes me feel restless. If I get a call, for the rest of the day, I'll keep checking my call history with a stupid grin on my face. But I know the truth. They're just being nice. Anyone nice to me is nice to others too. But I always find myself on the verge of forgetting that. If the truth is a cruel mistress, then a lie must be a nice girl. And so, niceness is a lie. I would always hold expectation. I would always misunderstand. At some point, I stopped hoping. An experienced loner never falls for the same trap twice. A lone warrior, surviving hundreds of battles. When it comes to losing, I'm the strongest. That's why, no matter what happens, I will always hate nice girls. "

Yuigahama Yui is a nice girl, but I do not hate her. In Fact, I dare call her my best friend. But what will happen tomorrow remains unknown, what will happen the service club now?

Yukino Yukinoshita on the other hand, still needs me as her pillar.

"Learn to love yourself Hikki" Yuigahama says as she pushes Yukinoshita onto me. She bumped into my chest, our gaze clashed. She went bright red as did I. Dammit. I didn't have time to hold my damn emotions in check.

Yuigahama then disappeared, she left us together despite her broken state.

"Hikigaya kun, could you stop holding me...it's embarrassing and I fear for my chastity" Yukinoshita says softly.

Shit, I must have grabbed onto her shoulder when she was pushed onto me. I better let her go before she calls the police or kills me herself.

"Uh, sorry " I said, hoping to defuse the situation

"Hikigaya kun. Thank you again, I clearly have a problem as I relapsed again, I almost fell back into accepting a fake stagnation despite knowing it was wrong." She says as she slightly smiles

"Pillar? Remember"

She remained quiet for a moment, as if she scared to ask something. What could It be this time? I mean she did go snow queen again a while back. Does she have a split personality or something?

She finally talked after what felt like forever.

"Are you really cancelling our da...arrangement... this weekend" She asks softly.

"Do you want me to?" I say. She does have a dependency problem after all. Better not give her my answer and in case she does want to cancel, it would give her an easy and awkward footing.

"No, Hikigaya kun. I don't" She answered firmly and sure.

"Alright then, by the way, we should go. " I say as I proceeded to walk to the bike stand to grab my bike.

"Yukinoshita, do you want me to walk you back? It is late after all, more than usual"

"Sure, I would like if you accompanied me" To be honest, I expected a response with some form of offence. Probably concerning my eyes, or being a rapist or something along those lines. But she didn't.

We then walked silently out of our school and proceeded to walk home.

As we arrived to the lobby of Yukinoshita's apartment she broke the silence as she walked inside.

"Hikigaya kun. You are cynical and you do have a twisted logic and philosophy, not to mention many other flaws. But you are not a monster, nor a bad person... Goodnight, I'll see you tomorrow"

I flustered...Dammit...so she heard me...crap...As the lift doors close I could not say anything...I should have at least said goodnight to her, maybe I'll call her later tonight.

Then I continued to walk. The snowing has finally stopped. I guess spring will be here soon

Sigh...Another day...Another service club meetup. I stand outside of the door, sincerely wishing all this drama would just go away for one day...

"Hikki, why are you standing outside the door? Go in" Yuigahama demanded.

If you really did want me to open the door you wouldn't have pulled it open before you finished your sentence.

"Yahallo!" Yuigahama announced

"Good Afternoon", "Yahallo, Yuigahama san and senpai." Yukinoshita and Isshiki replied respectively

She ran in and sat where I usually do. Really Yuigahama, all this just so that I would be forced to next to Yukinoshita. Well thankfully there's another seat...oh wait. Isshiki is on it. Damn.

"Senpai, you are late" She moaned as I was forced to sit next to Yukinoshita. She blushed a little and so did I. As we are aware of Yuigahama intention. She then proceeded to continue to read her book.

"So Hikki, Have you and Yukinon decided where you are going for your date this week end?!" Yuigahama spat out.

"What? Senpai and Yukinoshita senpai? Why would she say yes to someone like you..." Isshiki blurred out.

Someone like me huh, that's basically trying to offend me without specifying. Oh and Yukinoshita stop giggling, you asked me dammit.

"Actually Isshiki san, it was me that asked Hikigaya Kun. As he would not dare to ask me something like that due to his prior life experiences." Yukinoshita slyly said while emphasising on the word "dare".

Really demon super woman, you had to throw that in there. Gee thanks. This is a bad idea, I could still call this date off.

"What do you see in senpai...I mean he's...uh.. Third rated at best"

Really Isshiki, When you said third rated it took you a long time. So how close am I to lower than that. Not far i guess based on your wording. And Dammit Yukinoshita defend me. Or Yuigahama, stop looking at your phone!

"What do I see in him? I wonder? Perhaps here hikigerms infected my perception" Yukinoshita saids

"So you two haven't decided where to go at all?I mean your dates tomorrow..." Yuigahama reminds us. In which Yukinoshita is suddenly stunned silent. Did she really forget, wow...

"Well, I have two tickets to that Pan san movie" I said hoping to improve our situations

"Hikigaya kun..." Don't look at me with your eyes wide open... It's almost cute...DON'T BLUSH HACHIMAN! Damn I failed.

"Well, I told Komachi last night about or arrangement and she gave me this. I am only watching it with you because I don't want her hang out with Kawazaki's brother." I explained,

I'm not going to tell them that I begged and bribed her for it. Because it's sold out nationwide.

"Hikigaya kun, so you are using our date as a way to stop your sister from interacting with her friends. Even for you that's low." OH shit. Ice queen. She is angry, she isn't even hiding it like she usually does.

"Wow...senpai...I couldn't thought you could do any worse!" Dammit Isshiki don't put more oil on the fire...or in this case ice on the snow.

"Really Hiki? That's not what I heard from Komachi chan, she said that you begged her on your knees and promised to help her with every piece of homework for the foreseeable future, give 10 percent of your pocket money and buy anything she wants for all her birthdays."

Yuigahama, everyone believes you. You really don't have flash the entire conversation as evidence by handing your phone to everyone. What is this a court case?!

"Well...then Hikigaya kun...I take back my words..." She says softly...Stop looking at me like that...I'm blushing...

"Well senpai, I guess you're aren't that bad after all." Really Isshiki...again... "That bad" Typical vagueness due to interpretation. Which could be very bad to some people and okay to other people depending on the scale.

"Well I do like Hikigaya Kun because ...he's not a bad person and he feels...different...from the rest..." Yukinoshita says softly with a completely insecure and pink face...Although your reasoning is obscure and terrible. This is probably the first time you say it out aloud. Dammit I'm turning red again. Why did you have to act like this when you say it?

"..." Yuigahama looked like she tried to hold something in. I looked at Yukinoshita. We know we screwed up. We shouldn't be doing this now. Her feelings won't heal after just one night. Dammit, we screwed up.

"Anyways, Hikki... Do you like Yukinon?" Yuigahama. Don't make me answer that you idiot. I don't want to hurt you. Yukinoshita do something? I signalled her by staring at her but she was too busy being flustered. I guess I'll just have to answer it truthfully without hurting neither parties.

But do I? What do I feel? I need to look inside of me. Whenever she is there. How do I feel? I feel warm. I feel excited. I feel somewhat happy. I feel jealousy. I feel anger. I feel sorry. But it does boil down to a really simple answer. Ever since that night, where she asked me to save her. That night she captured my heart.

So my answer, if it is genuine is...

"Yes...I do..."

Really Hachiman, that's the best you got? What happened to all that logical thinking?

"Thank you." Yukinoshita says. As she looks down at her legs. I can't believe she gets so weak and flustered over this stuff, granted I'm not doing an amazing job either.

"Yuigahama senpai, Lets plan a date plan for these two, since they probably suck at it" Isshiki says. Not bothering to even slyly hide that one. Although I don't really disagree.

"Where would you two want to go?" Yuigahama asked.

"Whatever she/he likes" Yukinoshita and I say in sync.

Dammit this coincidence isn't going to help us endure this clubroom session

"Wow... together huh...I guess you could do something you both like...like shopping." Isshiki suggests

"I hate shopping"

"I don't like shopping"

Dammit again...

"Well how about you two go to a zoo of something. I mean there's bound to be animals there you two like, Like felines...and ...uh...bears!"

Dammit Yuigahama, using Yukinoshita weakness to cats. But just because I wrote about wanting to be a bear doesn't mean I actually like them. But if Yukinoshita does like it I guess we have to go.

"Hikigaya kun, what do you think of their suggestion?" You might as well command we go instead of asking me, knowing your personality.

"Sure, I don't have anything against it, what about dinner, since we will probably skip lunch for the movie." I asked Yukinoshita

"Uhm, I don't believe I know any options you could afford Hikigaya Kun. At Least for now." She answers

"Well even in the future, as a stay home husband I will rely on my wife's income so its fine."

But she's right I probably count afford any of her options ever. So the best bet is to bring her to something she's never tried that much before.

The other two face palmed while Yukinoshita slightly giggled.

"Well, I do know this really nice traditional ramen place. I guess we could head there."

"Really...Ramen...Senpai you suck"

"Hikki...even I agree with Iroha chan..."

"You people know nothing. Yukinoshita only ever ate ramen once before...during that Kyoto class trip. The place I know is even better than there."

"I don't remember eating ramen there?" Yuigahama asks as she scratches her head like she's desperately thinking child.

"Well we ate it together at night. We kind of snuck out. Sorry for not bringing you...there was a reason." Why am I even defending our irresponsible sensei that forced us out?

"Oh..." Oh don't do that Yuigahama

"So senpai, you and Yukinoshita san, already kindled your love so long ago?! Sneaking out at night...awww"

Isshiki I swear to god, don't make this any worse

"Hikigaya Kun, shouldn't we tell them about sensei forcing us." She whispers to my ear making sure no one could hear it. I could see that she was still visible flustered and blushing. So was I probably if I could have seen my own face.

"She is a sensei after all, and loudmouth Isshiki is bound to spread it, then we are screwed." I whispered back to her in a similar manner

"Senpai, just because you two are dating doesn't mean you should hide stuff from us!" Serves you right nosy fox.

Yukinoshita and I then nod in sync as we know our decision is correct.

"Yukinoshita, you don't have any issues with the plan right, If you like we could change it."

"The plan is fine. I don't have any problems with it." Of course you don't have any problems with it, I mean look at your face, Have you been not flustered for the entire club session.

"I guess that's it for today's clubroom session, I will see you all on Monday." Yukinoshita announced

"Except for Senpai you mean!" Isshiki says as she sticks her tongue out like a small child. While she slowly approached the door

Yukinoshita then let out a strong stare at Isshiki, I bet she hit her limits on being teased. Which made her leave the clubroom due to fear of the ice queen.

"Yuigahama san could you accompany me home? I require your assistance in some matter." Yukinoshita says as we exit the school gate"

"I'll see you tomorrow then Yukinoshita and Yuigahama I'll see you Monday." I said as I got onto my bike.

"Bye bye Hikki!"

"Goodbye Hikigaya kun...see you... tomorrow..."

As I rode my bike back home, I noticed what I had done today. I admit that I liked Yukinoshita, I said it without denial. Maybe she is that genuine thing that I have always desired. And in a way, it does make sense.

Its 10pm. I laid in bed Date tomorrow huh... Why is my phone ringing? Who the hell is calling me this late? I grab my phone. Yukinoshita is calling me? I better pick up or she's going to kill me tomorrow. Never underestimate the Yukinoshita family.

"Hey, Yukinoshita"

"Hikigaya kun, I am sorry for calling you this late."

"Its fine, I'm not asleep yet. What's up?"

"I just want to tal...I mean I just want to confirm our meeting location tomorrow."

"Uh, how about outside the zoo?"

"Could I interject?"

"Sure"

"What about outside my apartment building? As I am unsure how to get to the zoo"

No need to take this as a misunderstanding, her directional awareness is horrible, her concern is probably true, and perhaps she never lies.

"Sure. I'll see you then, 9am right?"

"That is correct and if you are late I will cancel our date"

"Sure, I could sleep longer" I teased.

"I shall make sure Komachi san wakes you anyways." She retaliated with a slight giggle

"I still won't turn up" I joked

"Well then I guess you lose your one chance to lose your loneliness"

"Same goes to you demon superwoman"

"Well then maybe you could embrace your Hiki-gay-kun side"

"At least I will still have someone unlike you lonely cat-lady"

"With those eyes of yours I doubt you'd attract any males or females."

"Who said anything about attraction?"

"I will call the police. Please keep your rape fantasies to yourself. I think we really should cancel tomorrow. I fear for my chastity" She replies with a faint giggle

"Who said anything about rape? Why would I take the risk when you could pay for those things?"

"Hikigerma kun then"

"That one seemed forced. By the way isn't your sister in your apartment?

I fear for my life what will happen to me if she finds out that that Yukinoshita and I is having a date. She is unpredictable. I don't really know how to deal with her to be perfectly honest.

"She went back home. For some unknown reason"

"I see..."

As I looked at the clock it was almost 11 we talked for almost an hour, if I don't want to feel Yukinoshita's wrath tomorrow I better go to sleep soon.

"Hey Yukinoshita. I'm going to sleep. I don't want to be late tomorrow."

"I'm glad to see that you are capable of being punctual. Goodnight Hiki froggy kun"

"Goodnight Yukipedia, I'll see you tomorrow."

As I cut off I placed my phone on the nightstand. I received a text from Haruno Yukinoshita as I set down my phone.

"I guess you finally know what to do. You really are interesting Hikigaya Kun. Please take care of my younger sister."

Is she omniscient or something, I bet her reason for going back is because she learned of me and Yukinoshita development in terms of our relationship. How is she getting all this information? Does she have spies or something? And the last part of her message "Younger sister" I guess she does care after all. I hope she's not playing the Uchiha Itachi card.

I then laid down and tried to go to sleep. Sleep always made me curious. We fall asleep but how come we can never recall the exact moment we actually fall asleep, it just sort of happens, like a time skip.

The next morning.

"Onii chan wake up! You have a date with Yukinoshita san" As I open my eyes to Komachi's barrage I look at my phone. Seeing the time. 7:30Am. What the hell.

"Komachi san...It's not even 8 yet Let onii chan sleep I complained"

"Idiot Hachiman, It's going to take a long time to make you look good, perhaps people like Yukinoshita san would want her man to be slightly early."

Did that demon super woman put you up to this? I better should ask so I could back off.

"Did Yukinoshita, tell you to wake me up the early?"

"Of course not, I'm doing this for you. She might be your only chance in not ending up as a 50 year old lonely virgin"

Ouch Komachi, Ouch. Only because you are my sister I will take this. That should be worth some points.

I then go in and took a shower, as I got out Komachi has laid out a set of outfit on my bed.

"There Onii chan chan. Wear these"

I actually had no idea that my clothes could be put in such a matching combination. I mean my typical black pea coat, red scarf, black pants and white shirt. I almost look like an anime character.

As I placed my clothes on I looked into the mirror. This isn't actually half bad, maybe she'd be okay with it too. Wait. Don't fluster. Today is just two acquaintances hanging out? Nothing more.

"This should be worth a lot of points!" she shouts while making a cute pose. I let out a small smile then scuffed up my sister's hair, but I was thankful for her.

As I ate breakfast as careful as possible to not spill or ruin my clothes. I then walked and proceeded to Yukinoshita's apartment. When I arrived I was 15 minutes early. I guess I should notify her that im here and say something about taking her time so she won't be annoyed. Yes I actually know some social protocols, Thank you romance light novels.

I rang her intercom.

"Good morning, who is this?" Yukinoshita says

"It's me. I'm here. Just take your time. I just want you to know I'm early so you won't kill me later."

She then let out a small giggle. Weird...

"Alright Hikigaya Kun. I'll be down soon"

For a girl, be down soon means on time at best or 30 minutes or more later in the worse. Yukinoshita probably falls in the best case scenario but I'm not expecting much, better find somewhere to sit down.

"Hikigaya kun" I hear a voice call me as I walked away.

"Yukinoshita? That was quick" I answered as I was well surprised.

"Unlike you, I'm punctual"

"Hey, I was early today!"

"I'm not talking about just today, I'm talking in general"

"Okay you got me there. Shall we go?" I said as began to walk.

This is weird. This doesn't feel like a date at all. I'm probably doing something wrong. I'm probably walking to fast. I'm way in front of her. I take a deep breath and stopped wait for her to catch up then waked in her same pace.

"Hikigaya kun...you really don't need to slow down for me."

"No, I wasn't being considerate. This isn't how this is supposed to work right. I should atleast try to do it properly. More or less"

"I'm surprised Hikigaya Kun... you are actually being considerate."

"Don't be surprised, I'm always considerate to Komachi "

"Well you are a complete Siscon..."

"There are no such thing as a siscon, only brothers that don't love their dear sister enough" That's definitely a lot of points.

"I can also see that Komachi san has sorted your outfit today, you are actually wearing acceptable clothing."

Actually I must admit, that she looks very nice too. While most of what I'm wearing is black she is wearing white. Even the scarf is red. It's almost looked like we planned it. Maybe I should complement her. It's what I'm supposed to do right?

"Actually, you look really nice today too"

"Really? Thank you" She goes into a light shade of pink as she look down at her boots.

"Yuigahama san, helped me picked it out last night" Oh so that's why you asked her to accompany you home. Now wait. Komachi and Yuigahama talks allot. Oh that means they probably planned to make our outfits matched beforehand and that's why Komachi was acting so strange this morning! Those two devious girls.

I then felt a slight pat on my shoulders.

"Hikigaya kun, Are you alright, You just suddenly went blank. More than usual" She said as I snapped back into reality.

The train had visibly more people now as Yukinoshita was squeezed upon my chest.

"What happened? Why is there suddenly so many people?"

"You spaced out for 2 stations, Hikigaya kun. I was concerned that you had finally snapped"

"Oh I was thinking about something"

Yukinoshita then slightly pouted and looked away visibly upset. Annoyed that I wasn't paying attention to her probably.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." I apologised.

We then got off at our station. I kept the same pace as Yukinoshita and we proceeded to the zoo. She was notably still annoyed at me because she was looking away on purpose. Now how do I make her stop being pissed? Hell, I'll do what I do to Komachi to her, probably works.

"Yukinoshita" I said. Causing her to stop. I then placed my hand on her head and very gently brushed and petted it. I was worried if I do the usual thing to Komachi it will make her even more pissed, better not ruin her hair.

"I'm sorry for spacing out. Won't happen again."

Her face went bright pink. And she made a few fake coughs. "I guess I was in the wrong too, for being upset in such trivial matters."

I was visibly shocked and I stared at her. Is this really Yukino Yukinoshita? Did she just act reasonably to a situation in which I was at fault? I guess that Komachi trick really does do wonders.

"Stop staring at me with your rotten eyes Hikigaya kun" she said she she slightly blushes and the ice queen is back...

As we walked into the zoo I paid the entrance fee much to her annoyance. I proceeded to the feline area as It was better to get it out of the way to to keep her waiting and happy. Orelse it's going to end up making me unhappy.

The first thing we saw was the lion's den. To be honest it stank. But Yukinoshita still held on the railings desperate to see those huge wild cats. I guess anything with cats work on her. The lions were still sleeping like I wish I was...as a stealthy yawned, making sure Yukinoshita didn't know.

We then saw the cheetahs and the tigers and they were met by equal fascination by Yukinoshita. Her eyes shined like a typical 17 year old girl. To be honest it was nice to see her this way, rather than always being teary eyed.

I then noticed that the baby tiger feeding was now opened and I approached her

"Having fun?" As I pulled out a drink I bought as I noticed her lips were slightly dry.

"Thank you, how much"

"Don't worry about it. I don't want to have that conversation we had in Destinyland again"

She nods and takes a sip.

"The baby tiger feeding is open now, want to head there? I mean they are the closest thing to cats here."

She was clearly excited but held it in.

"Sure let's go"

As we arrived there was a queue there. Yukinoshita was never good with crowds. she was evident that she wasn't feeling comfortable and probably felt slightly claustrophobic

"Hey are you okay? I know you are not good with crowds..."

"I'm fine, there's no need for concern, Hikigaya Kun" She said with a faint smile.

"Idiot. Don't force yourself"

"I'm going to be fine, although some tips to ease the situation would be great."

"Uh focus on me or talk about random things to ease your mind?"

"What should we talk about?" She said looking me straight into the eye and ignoring the crowd around us.

"Uh your favourite colour?"

"That's the best you got? Hikigaya Kun...As your sister says. Dimwit Hachiman" Really using my sister's vocabulary won't make it any worse or better

Yukinoshita and I then talked about random menial things for the next 20 minutes in the queue. Favourite food, favourite places, colours, tv shows, movies all that kind of crap. Although it was intended to just ease her anxiety. These 20 minutes allowed me to know allot about her and allowed her to know allot about me. Details that we normally wouldn't talk about in the club.

Finally it was announced out turn..

She grabbed a milk bottle and placed it gently in the baby tiger's mouth, while I held that beast like a baby. I still cannot comprehend something as small as this would grow to a man eating in less than a year.

"Nya"

"Nya"

"Nya"

She let out as she fed the tiger cub.

"You knows it not a cat right..."

"Be quiet, Hikigaya kun. No human or animal would like to hear your condescending tone during their meal." She barked.

Rude woman, Rude. I REGRET ALL OF THIS.

"Aw look at that couple feeding the cub together, I bet they'd make great parents" Some voice in the queue said. I looked at the queue to try and scouted for that foul human that made such comment.

This made Yukinoshita flustered and lost her composure. As did i. As i continued to look for the source of the comment we bumped heads. I gazed into her eyes as she did in mine. It reminded me the time in the infirmary and I bet she felt the same, but the difference is I didn't pull back like i did last time.

Instead it was the care take that remind us our feeding session was over.

We got up in embarrassment and then proceeded to walk out.

Yukinoshita and I? Married? Kids? Ridiculous. Who would be able to handle her? The demon ice queen of Chiba with huge family problems. But her husband would be a lucky guy though, after all she is as close to Yamato nadeshiko as humanly possible.

After we finished with the zoo we proceeded to the mall to see that Pan san movie. Throughout the whole movie she was silent and glued to the screen, even at the times when she took a sip from her drink. She is kinda cute I guess. Only when she's not talking though.

Although I've watched a movie before with Orimoto. This time it feels different. It felt like we weren't close. Even though we were sat next to one another she leaned toward Hayama, trying to protect her personal space from an intruder. It was forced and uncomfortable.

However, with Yukinoshita. It feels like we have no walls between us, we were seeing it together, despite her being silent and we both subconsciously leaned toward the direction of one another. I was not an intruder. I was accepted into her space, into her proximity. It feels nice to be accepted and close to someone, that actually cares and matters.

What the hell happened to you Hikigaya Hachiman, since when did emotions get the better of you? Why am i completely out of character? Youth is a lie! Love is a sham! Yeah thats more like it.

As we walked out of the theatre after the movie the mall intercom rang.

"Hey that movie was pretty good, better than I expected."

"Of course it was going to good, it took..." Before Yukinoshita could finish she was cut off by the sound of an alarm.

"There is a snow storm proceeding this area. Please exit immediately. The trains and bus operation will be seized soon."

"Yukinoshita. I guess we have to call it a night."

"Its fine Hikigaya kun. I had alot of fun today..." She says as she slightly blushes.

Although we rushed to the train station. The train service and bus services had already seized. The mall also closed. Damn we are stranded. I could see Yukinoshita was shivering and panting due to her bad stamina. So I wrapped my scarf and placed my coat over her.

"Hikigaya kun, you don't have to"

"Just shut up. You're shivering"

I looked around, finding a place we could use as shelter and there was one. A damn love hotel.

As we approached to its lobby Yukinoshita got more and more flustered.

"Hikigaya Kun, this is a... "

"I know what this place is. But it's either in here or out there. Just because you are called Yukino Yukinoshita, does mean you will fare well underneath the snow."

She let out a slight giggle which eased her tension.

I then approached the counter.

"Could we have two rooms please, we just need shelter from the snow nothing else"

"Sorry. Just one room left" The innkeeper said while looking at Yukino Yukinoshita then looking at back at me.

What he's saying with his body language is basically, how someone that looks like me land a girl like her. And what idiot would not take this situation in his advantage. Though he is right, I'm not that much of a scumbag. Perhaps I'm not ready to face the wrath that is Yukinoshita Yukino, If I was to pull something funny.

"Fine. I'll take it" I then hand him money for the night while Yukinoshita is cleaning the snow off her body.

As we entered the room, it was gleaming with normal love hotelness. Light pink walls. Pink hued lights. One bed and a pack of condoms in the nightstand, Not even a chair which I could sit in. dammit.

"Yukinoshita, Take a shower or something. The melted snow must be cold."

"But Hikigaya Kun, you leant me your coat and scarf you should be freezing!" She said with concern. Yes I was cold, but I'm the one that put her in this awkward situation. So I will pay for it.

"Just go first. I'm going to be fine." I said with a smile.

I texted Komachi telling my predicament and all I got from her was to wear safety...damn sister.

"Yukinoshita then walked out and she handed me my scarf and coat

"Thank you" She said as she handed it to me and proceeded to sit on the edge of the bed

I then walked in for a shower. Damn this feels so much better after all the snow. As I finished I walked out and Yukinoshita was still sitting in the edge of the bed in the same position. She looked at her knees while her face was red. Even she could sense this is going very wrong.

"Uh Yukinoshita, Just sleep on the bed tonight. Ill figure something out on the floor or the bathroom."

"There's no need for that Hikigaya kun. We could just share it."

"No! You idiot."

"It's not like we are doing anything inappropriate. In this situation it is just a normal cause of action in this extreme situation." She explained.

"But still you are a girl"

"Do you not like me Hikigaya Kun? I believe an average male would not disagree in a situation like this."

"It's because I care about you that's why I don't want to you Idiot, what would people say."

"No one is here. Hikigaya Kun. It's fine. Perhaps I don't mind." She says as she looks slightly away. Her typical reaction when she's blushing. Great...

As we both laid on the bed we faced away from each other. It was very awkward and I tried my best to use the least space I can as well as avoid any physical contact. Think logically Hachiman, control yourself. I thought to myself.

"I'm sorry about our date. I guess it ended quite badly" I said to her

"It was fine Hikigaya kun. I had fun. To be honest my expectations were pretty low."

"Wow, thanks... I guess we won't be doing this again"

"If you mean the love hotel situation, I would refrain from repeating it. But I wouldn't mind to continue on da...dating you." She said the word dating. It must be hard for her, I am such a damn coward. She had to muster the courage to say it before I even properly asked her out. I guess it's time to man up Hachiman.

"How do you feel when you are with me?" I asked

"I feel...warm...happy...when I'm with you. I also feel anxiety...embarrassed.. and when there's other girls I feel jealousy...fear...Initially I thought I just relied on you, like my sister said...But it wasn't that... I know that now after our encounter in the infirmary. I was felt this strange ache seeing you hurt. But I was relieved that you were okay...I feel pain when you sacrifice yourself, like a stab in the heart. I...Just I know and I can't describe it with words and I have never felt this way toward anyone else but you in my whole life."

Our feelings were mutual. Is this Genuine? Because if it is not, then I don't know what is.

"Yukinoshita, before it's too late. Let me ask you this. Even though I will probably cause you allot of pain in this path to find the genuine thing. Even though people will probably despise it and think that it's wrong. Even If it doesn't last and it ends as bad as it could be imagined. Even if the world and society condemns us for it. Will you be my girlfriend?"

She paused for a moment. Probably going to reject me but thinking of a nice way. At least I manned up to do it. Something I didn't have since middle school. Courage. True courage to pursue happiness.

"I will, I will be your girlfriend... Sorry I took a pause, I could not help but laugh at the way you confessed." She says as she lets out a small giggle. At least she's happy about it. I can't believe she actually agreed, especially at the way I put it.

"Demon superwoman" I said as I exhaled my breath.

"Hiki..boyfriend Kun" She then said. That was the last thing I remember that night as I soon fell asleep.

The next day we got on the morning train and headed back to our respective homes. I dropped her off at her place then proceeded back to mine to finally have a change of clothes. I bet Komachi is not going to shut up about it.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat on my chair and leaned on my desk. It was lunchtime. I was bored. Another day of school. Speaking of which I haven't even spoken to Yukinoshi...my girlfriend after a brief phone call last night. I'm actually excited for club session to see her. Then unexpectedly Kakeru Tobe approached me.

"Hey Hikitani kun, I heard that you and Yukinoshita san went to a love hotel over the weekend."

What he said shocked Yuigahama and the rest of her clique. I felt sudden a burst of anger and rage toward him and I picked him up by the shirt collar and threw him against the wall. I was slightly amazed at my strength as Tobe was an athlete and Im just me.

"What did you say?" I stared at him and I looked into him. He was scared. I could tell by his eyes.

"Hikki! Let him go what are you doing!" Yuigahama shouted. Then I finally realised what I was doing and I dropped him.

"I'm sorry" I exclaimed. I did not know what went into me.

"It's okay. Hikitani Kun, I guess I crossed the line there. But you were ultra-scary ha-ha" I can't believe he could so be so cheerily after what I did to him. I then helped him up.

"What happened?" Hayato then asked as his group closed in.

Tobe explained that one of his club members saw me and Yukinoshita leaving a love hotel early Sunday morning and that the rumour was already going like wildfire. I was worried. Not of me. I don't want what happened to Yukinoshita to happen again now. I won't allow it.

"Hayama, if someone as unknown as me could get wind of this rumour then you know what will happen to Yukinoshita."

"What are you going to do? Hikigaya " He said as he recalled the past he was unable to do anything.

"What I know."

"But Hiki, If you do it your way again, Yukinon will be hurt. You know it hurts her when you hurt yourself right!?"

"As long as I get her out of it. Thats all that matters."

"What are you going to do?" Hayama asks me

"I am going to go to her classroom and clarify it. I will lie. I will say that I am obsessed with Yukinoshita and I hired a prostitute that looked like her because I'm pathetic. It's believable and It will get her out of it. That's all I've got as a viable solution in the few minutes that I knew about this situation."

"But Hikigaya, That will destroy you" Miura of all people said. I guess they do appreciate once you help them.

"It's all that I can do right now."

"Don't do this Hikki! There must be another way. Just admit that you and Yukinon are dating."

What Yuigahama said slightly shocked the group, but they weren't that surprised considering they know how close we are in the service club.

"Hayama, this is all I can do. Please help me. You are a beckon of hope I can never be. I need you to hit me. Like you did on the rooftop. We have to make it convincing, make it look like you are beating the truth out of me."

"I can't ...you can't! It's no excuse to hurt yourself to save someone." He exclaimed

"Remember how you said you feel inferior to me. Don't be. You are better at everything I can be. So please do this. Just as a token to redeem your failures in the past. Perhaps. The world is imperfect. Someone always needs to be hurt."

"I understand. I'll do it." Hayato accepted. But i can hear from his voice that he is reluctant.

Hayama and I then ran toward Yukinoshita's classroom, while the rest of the group followed. I can't believe they are actually trying to stop me. I can't believe they actually care about me. When all I ever thought about was how fake all these people are.

What I am about will do will destroy me. The people will send the dogs on me. Hunt me. Hate me. But I will take it. Not because I am some hero. But because i made a promise to her. To save her.

As we approached the classroom. Hayama asked me again "Are you sure about this?"

I could see and hear through the windows that Yukinoshita was sitting on her desk silently while her fellows ridiculed her in front of her and she was helpless. She saw me through the window and I think she knows what I am probably going to do.

Then I finally answered Hayama. "Do it"

But before Hayama could react. Yukinoshita stood up and slammed her table with her book. We were stunned. She then approaches the jester that was annoying her and looked straight into her. This was the Ice queen persona. That student was visibly worried.

"Yes. It is true that Hikigaya Kun and I stayed in a love hotel overnight. Because he is my boyfriend. I will not explain why we are there or what we were doing because frankly it wouldn't matter, nor would you believe it if I told you. So please could you be quiet and keep your racketing somewhere else. Because frankly I don't care how you see me or how you look at me. You are not close to me and you are insignificant in my life."

The class was stunned silent. However that joker was embarrassed and continued her assault.

"Who is this Hikigaya guy, Isn't he the asshole that made Sagami cry during the cultural festival. You really have low standards Yukinoshita, or should we call you Inkinoshita now!"

However Yukinoshita was not shunned at all. She continued her attack as we all stared.

"You people don't know him at all. What you say and hear is based on rumours and misconceptions. You people never bothered to really know him. Hikigaya kun has more positive impact on this school than you ever had or ever will. He always helped people even though It would make him hated and hurt. But he never stopped. He never asked for any recognition or thank you. Although his methods are questionable at best, everything he did is for all of you."

"You are just saying that because he is your man" That jester bitch continued.

Yukinoshita was stuck. She needed backup. But there's nothing I could do in this situation. But then people I least expected came to our aid.

"Hikigaya-kun is the unsung hero of this school. He committed social suicide for acting like that to Sagami so she could be spared from all the blame for disappearing while she could fulfil her duty as the cultural festival chairwoman and have an excuse to break down out of guilt on the stage. He endured it all without complaint.

"Hayama..." I said as I was surprised as what he said.

"Hayama kun..." Yukinoshita said with equal surprise

"Yeah Hikitani is the man. He falsely confessed to Ebina, just so that I won't have to endure the fear and sadness of being rejected. You people don't know him at all." Tobe continued.

"Tobe..." I said with surprise

"Exactly. Hikigaya also helped me when I was in pain because of a rumor concerning Haytao and our career paths. He helped me even though he didn't know me and I was blinded by rumours just like you. In the end he even hurt himself just to help me! "

"Miura..." I said with surprise

"Don't you dare judge Hikki. When you don't even know him at all. These people aren't the only people he helped. Isshiki san, Rumi chan, Hina, Meguri senpai, Kawasaki san, Sai chan, Yukinon and Me. These are just a handful of people that he has helped. He never even asked for a single thank you. He never even wanted one. He just helps people because he's a good person, so don't you dare judge him.

"Yuigahama…" I've never seen her in such a serious and aggressive tone.

I could feel tears trying to come out, but I held them back.

"That's right. Hikigaya is a good person and he is respected by everyone, he helps anyone. Even though they don't know him." a familiar voice said.

"Sensei..." I whispered.

She then pointed at the joker that was making fun of Yukinoshita and me. As well as glared at everyone else that was in the room aside from us and our allies.

"You're coming with me to the principal's office. You better bring your bags. You're probably not coming back." As she left. She gave me a slight wink.

Yukinoshita then walked and stood closely beside me.

"Thank you for that" We both said in unity.

"Hikki, Yukinon! We are your friends! Of course we will always help you!"

"Yeah, Hikitani Kun we are totally your bros"

"Ah" I replied with as i returned his fist bump

Miura just gave a small smile toward me and Yukinoshita. I guess she won't be worried and jealous about Yukinoshita and Hayama now.

"Hikigaya kun, although we have our differences, you don't always need to hurt yourself to help other people. We will always have your back" Hayato says as he pulled out his hand to initiate a handshake.

"Stop always trying to be so cool." I said with a slight laugh as I accepted his hand shake.

"Wow this is like Batman and Superman finally accepting their differences!" Tobe shouts much to my irritation and Hayato just laughs it off.

"Shut Up Tobecchi!" Yuigahama and Muira says in synchronization.

I then turned and talked to Yukinoshita.

"Remember how you said that the way I do things hurt you in an indescribable way? Well I was going to do it again today. But I didn't have to and I don't have to anymore. Because as it turns out, there's always a better way."

"Hikigaya kun. You really are an idiot." Yukinoshita replied, as she gave me a warm smile. Her eyes were shaking, as if she could burst into tears anytime.

"Oh just kiss already, we have class in 5 minutes." Miura said with a complaining tone as she poked at her watch face.

Although we did not kiss as they had hoped. We did hug for a while in which then I returned with my so called "friends" to my classroom. For the first time since forever. I was not alone. Actually I probably never was, I just didn't notice or cared. I was blinded by Hikigaya Hachiman's way.

Finally the final lesson of the day is over. Life is strange. When you are alone you always think about random things throughout your day, but when you are with someone you always think about her.

As I packed by bag, Yuigahama charged toward me. I gave her group a slight nod as they left. Thanking for their assistance during lunch.

"Hikki, let's go!"

"Kay" I simply replied

As we walked toward our clubroom, Yuigahama finally asked the question that has probably bugged her for the last hour or so.

"Hiki... What is the real reason, why Yukinon and you went to a love hotel."

"I think we will tell you together" I answered.

As I entered the club room I was greeted by Yukinoshita which gave me a warm smile and isshiki sat there while a demonic grin.

We greeted like we usually did, because frankly it's turned more into a habit now. But i still can't get myself to say Yahello.

I sat next to Yukinoshita and Yuigahama and isshiki sat on front of us. Like we were in an interview. After all i expected them to have many questions anyways.

"So senpai, Yukinoshita san, I guess we will start of with the question of the century. Why did you two stay overnight in a love hotel? "

She and Yuigahama then nod in synchronization. To be honest i'm more curious about how isshiki found out about this so quickly. I really hope she doesn't know what happened in the classroom too.

"Well there was a snowstorm so we were stranded their and the hotel only had 1 room." I answered while looking at Yukinoshita. It seems like approved my reply and gave me a subtle nod.

"Okay then. Yukinoshita san, what did you do there?"

Isshiki continued.

"We slept" Yukinoshita replied. As she calmly sips her tea.

"Wow senpai works fast... " Isshiki mutters. Are you misunderstanding something? Or was Yukinoshita answer easily misunderstood.

"Did it hurt when senpai broke your hymen?"

"How did it feel like?"

"What positions did you two use?"

"How long did it last?"

"Did he finish inside you?"

"What other stuff did you do?"

Isshiki blurred out all these questions in quick succession with then a sly smile, Yukinoshita and I both choked on our tea and coughed, while Yuigahama with her face as read as a tomato, simply looked at her phone. As we regained our composure. Yukinoshita replied. She gave her cold blank stare and Isshiki. Showing that she was clearly annoyed and irritated, but not with any facial emotions.

"Isshiki san. Hikigaya Kun and I simply slept together on the same bed. We did not do anything inappropriate."

"As I expected Senpai wouldn't dare do anything to Yukinoshita san, I knew it all along haha" Isshiki laughed off all her questions.

"You are right. I wouldn't dare to pull anything funny against her" I said which made Yukinoshita slightly smile. To be honest sometimes I dont even remember that she is actually my girlfriend now.

"Well then, Yukinon. Have you ever thought about doing it with Hiki?" Yuigahama asks with a serious tone

"Hey, don't ask her that" I defended her from Yuigahama's question.

"Hikigaya kun, I am capable to answer my own questions." really Yukinoshita. Thats what I get for trying to help you.

"But to answer your question..." Yukinoshita's voice lower and her face turns slightly red,

"If we have dated for a reasonable time and we are both ready then...I won't refrain from potentially doing that with Hikigaya Kun."

Upon hearing that answer, perverted images flashed through my head and my face goes entirely red. I did not expect her to have that answer.

"Hikki stop thinking about perverted stuff! Your face is red" Yuigahama shouts.

"Hikipervert kun. I did say reasonable time...didn't i..." Yukinoshita pouted

"This is a bit too much for me, perhaps I have to go to the student council meeting...so bye! Isshiki announced as she left the room.

As I got home, later that night once I walked Yukinoshita home, I received a phone from Haruno Yukinoshita.

"What is it?" I announced rudely

"So Hikigaya kun. I heard what Yukino chan did today in school, she really did change huh, before she would just cower behind someone hoping someone would help her. But this time she took it upon herself to protect you. She also didn't copy your methods to fix those situations. So I guess your relationship really is genuine and isn't a depending, dependant relationship. "

Damn Hayato. He probably ratted it out to her.

"What do you want?" I asked

"Keep Yukino chan on track as she is now and you'll end up with a great wife."

"Is that all?"

"And thank you for helping my sister Hikigaya Kun."

She then cut me off. How rude. Well I wasn't exactly nice to her anyways. I always thought she was a pain because of how she could see through it all. Maybe it's time for me and Haruno Yukinoshita to have a proper honest chat.

After the weekend and my second date with Yukinoshita, which was the first time we held hands. I was riding to school

As I arrived in the proximity of the school I could feel prying eyes on me.

What's going on? I thought I had my stealth Hikki to cover me. Why is everyone looking at me? This feels weird. It feels disgusting. It feels like I'm one of those normal people. I WANT TO DIE. Stop looking at me. As I approached my classroom I rested my head on my desk. Finally I'm free from all those eyes.

"Hachiman!" a familiar cutesy voice approached me.

"Oh Totsuka."

"Congratulations with your relationship with Yukinoshita san!"

"Is that why everyone is looking at me funny?"

"Huh, I don't get it. It was Yuigahama san that told me about your relationship."

"Then why is everyone looking at me?"

"I don't know. Sorry Hachiman..." Stop acting so cute. I have a girlfriend now! Its not cheating if i think of about a cute guy right?

Is that really what I've become now? I rather remain unknown and forgotten than to be known as "Yukinoshita's boyfriend" This Identity is crap.

As I went to grab a drink in the vending machine I overhear two girls talking about me. To be honest I don't even know them.

"Hey isn't that the forgotten hero of Sobu?"

"Yeah it is him! Hayato kun and his group defended him for all the stuff he did to help people and the school secretly!"

"It's must be true If Hayato Kun is on his side."

"He is kinda cute. If it weren't for his tired looking eyes…"

"Don't say that! Yukinoshita san will kill you"

"It's a shame. But he's probably a good guy if Yukinoshita san fell for him."

"Yeah that's funny because I never noticed him. I think he was the one that tied with Hayama Kun in the marathon in the start…"

"Wow. Then he must be fit…"

I know eavesdropping is a terrible thing to do, But I have perfected the skill. Use as many coins as possible when buying a drink as well as spending a long time making a selection despite knowing what you want. Stalling in disguise. It is an art form.

I can't believe people are actually calling me the forgotten hero of Sobu. I mean I never did any of those things expecting any recognition or acceptance. I just did it because...to be honest I don't even know why I did it? Why do I care about these people? I actually never thought about that. Perhaps, my methods weren't exactly anything to be proud of. My ways are questionable at best because that's the only way I know how to do things.

I need some advice. It's time to talk to Shizuka. I then walked up and approached the teachers' lounge.

"Yo"

"Don't just walk in to the teachers' lounge like that Hikigaya! What's up?"

"I need advice."

"Let me guess. For your new acclaimed recognition by the entire school network?"

"Wait...It's not just here in Sobu"

"Of course not. People have friends outside here you know. forgotten hero of Sobu. Fitting title I guess"

"I don't fancy it."

"Why?"

"I've always been ignored, stealth and hidden. I was never popular like Hayato. The best I had was being hated. But this. This feels strange and I don't like it. It feels like everyone is looking at me, at everything I do. It's like I have to be on my best behaviour or else people will know what I screwed up. It's annoying as hell."

"Haha. I can't believe I'm saying this to you. But just embrace it. Live with it. Being cared about by others and acknowledged to be alive is a good thing. Love yourself. You deserve it. "

"Honestly, with all these advice I don't understand how you could still be single."

"Shut up Kid."

As I left the teachers' lounge I could see Yukinoshita entering from the other entrance. Since she's holding a few pieces of paper, I expect she won't be long. Maybe I should wait for her.

She then exited out the same door as I did.

"Yo"

"Good afternoon Hikigaya kun"

"You free to talk now? I want to ask you something"

"Let me guess. Forgotten hero of Sobu. You want to talk about that."

"Yeah"

I then explained my feelings the same way I did to Shizuka on our way back to her homeroom. We stood outside her room as i finished.

"So what do you think?"

"I agree with sensei. Embrace it."

"You too huh..."

"Maybe, being acknowledged and liked for once will keep you in good behaviour and even fix your rotten personality."

As a window was open the wind blew on her hair and It covered her face. I subconsciously helped her brush it back to right way with my hand but I was met with a pink face.

"Thank you, Hikigaya kun...but...people can see..." Yukinoshita said while blushing

I turned my head and looked into her classroom where I was met with whistles and gestures to kiss as well as other infantile gestures. I gave a small forced laugh and looked back at Yukinoshita.

"Sorry about that. I guess we shouldn't meet during normal classes. I guess stealth Hikki doesn't work anymore"

Yukinoshita then looked up with an upset, worried and disappointed face all at the same time. Did I say something wrong? I wonder...

"There's no need for that. We shouldn't avoid seeing each other because of embarrassment caused by these people..."

"I guess you are right."

So that's what that face was about. I really don't know anything about girls.

"Of course I am" She says as she give me a small kiss on the cheek.

She had to tiptoe because I was a bit taller than her, even though I like to hunch she still needed to reach up. Maybe next time I should go down a little bit to make it easier for her.

"Yukipedia" I teased

"I have class now. I'll see you later in the clubroom. Hikifroggy" She says as she tugs my ahoge. Which was kind of irritating but pleasurable for some random reason.

Our conversation was met by many "Awwww" and other reactions as she walked in by the people in the class which listened. But she paid no attention to them and sat down on her seat silently. I guess she really has gotten strong again. I guess this could be considered her step 3 to finding herself.

I also think it's time for me to have a proper chat with Haruno Yukinoshita now. I need to know her motives, I can't let her destroy her sister's path to independence. All cards must be on the table now.

After 2 weeks. Test season.

Finally, test season is over. Although Yukinoshita had helped me revise science and maths. I guess I probably screwed up. Orelse I wouldn't be going to the teachers' lounge right now to see Shizuka. At least now that test season is over I could finally have my chat with Haruno Yukinoshita, I spent time thinking and deciphering her shell, I think I could finally go head to head with her now.

"Yo" I said as I entered the teachers' lounge

"Knock first, Hikigaya!" Shizuka says as she puts down her cigarette.

"So whats up"

"I'm here to talk about your science and math end of year test papers."

"That bad huh"

"What are you on about...you scored third highest in the year. Under Yukinoshita and Hayato. I thought dating would make you less cynical and negative…but no…"

"Uh what."

"I just asked you to come here to congratulate you. However your English paper was less than adequate."

"I scored 89 on that"

"Yeah but translating the "Emiya Unlimited blade works chant" into English does not count as writing a poem. The only reason you got that high was because your English sensei didn't know about it."

"Hey, it required skill to translate it, make it make sense and also fit it into a scheme of a poem!"

"Just don't do that again or I'll rat you out!"

"Okay...fine"

"I guess dating Yukinoshita finally allowed you to ask someone for help in your weak topics."

"I guess so." Although I only improved so fast because whenever we go on a revision date she harshly offends me when i get something wrong. Negative reinforcement I guess. I can't believe we've been dating for a month only...feels like forever.

"Keep it up Hikigaya" Shizuka says to me as I leave the teachers' lounge.

"Kay" I said as I left.

Now it's time to finally put into motion what I planned to do or almost a month now. I took out my phone and messaged the antichrist known as Haruno Yukinoshita. I messaged "Are you free tonight, we need to talk" After a while she replied me "Yeah, meet me at that cafe you went with Hayato at 6." I placed my phone back into my pocket and i proceeded to the clubroom. I didn't tell Yukinoshita that I will be confronting her sister today. But I didn't lie. I just told her I had something important to do.

I arrive at the cafe. Haruno was there. I sat opposite of her and looked at her directly.

"So why did you invite me for coffee? I don't assume you are asking for my blessing. Haha"

"I'm here to talk about you and Yukinoshita"

"Which one?" She's playing me. Trying to make say her first name

"Yukino"

"Still last name basis. How innocent."

"I'm here to talk about you and her. I don't know why you act this way but I think I know why you do it."

"Care to explain" Haruno's demeanour is breaking. I'm getting to her. I'm on the right track.

"You act all happy go but you are nothing like that. Born in a prestigious family as the eldest you were forced to be the ideal image with unbelievable expectations. You are a prisoner in the hell that is your family. You have to wear a mask every day. All the time you have to be beautiful, talented, independent and strong. "

I paused for breath. Haruno was silent.

"But you are none of those things. You are weak. Just as weak a Yukino. But you love her. You don't want her to be like you. You played the villain, endured the pain. Like you said, in the committee meeting. The best way for progress and unity is for there to be an enemy, and that's you. As the second child she is free. But she chose you as her role model. So you had to stop her from becoming you. You want her to forge her own future, her path. Because she is free, unlike you. That's why you want Yukino to find herself. Because it is something you can never do, never be. You want her to be happy. That's why you do what you do. While you are your parents puppet. She is not. You are just like her, you are looking for someone to see through you. To love you, to find the real Haruno Yukinoshita"

She remained silent for at least 10 seconds. Probably to process the things i said. Then she lets out a small laugh.

"Hikigaya kun. You really can see through everyone and everything thing. Those eyes of yours really are something. You are spot on. You got me. But how painful must it be to have your abilities. To be able to look past everything. Only being able to look at cold heart truth."

"I live through pain" I replied.

"I like you Hikigaya Kun. You were able to make Yukino finally start to find herself without her imprinting your image. You managed to keep her on track, while only assisting her from the side, allowing her to be the pilot. You also managed to do it without making her fear and hate you. Instead she fell in love with you. You really are something... If we were the same age. I'd probably fall for you too."

"I wouldn't. You are too much of a handful."

"Ha. You really don't brush around the bushes."

"But I don't want your relationship with Yukino to be like this. She use to just not like being around you, now she plain afraid of you. Siblings shouldn't be like that you know."

"She handled those bullies pretty well. But you think she'll still be afraid of me?"

"That's different. Also your mother. She is also someone else I can't handle"

"No one can handle her haha!" says an unfamiliar voice from another table.

"I thought you were just going to sit down and eavesdrop"

The man approached our table and sat next to Haruno

"Nice to meet you, boyfriend Kun. I am Yashiro Yukinoshita. Call me Mr Yukinoshita. I am Haruno and Yukino's father."

Oh shit. That's all I can think right now. I need to get a read on him for my advantage. Based on his words, actions and the fact he's a politician. I think I can do this.

"Hello, my name is Hikigaya Hachiman" I said as we shook hands.

"If one of my daughters acknowledges you, while the other is in love with you. Then you really are something. The way you are able to read people. You may be a diamond in the rough, thought about going into politics?"

"No thanks, I think I'll leave Chiba to you" I replied with a slight smile.

"Out of curiosity, Hikigaya kun. Could you read me? Someone you just met."

"Uh... You're afraid of you wife, but you care for her that's why you rubbed your ring when I talked about it. You care about Yukino presumably wanting her not to end up as a carbon copy of her sister. But her own identity. That's why you got her an apartment to be alone. Probably resulting with a massive argument with your wife. You are a politician so you are probably adapt to lying and being two faced and good at hiding true emotion. Haruno is probably your preferred daughter due to her being older and more useful while Yukino while still loved is probably someone you would have preferred to be a boy... That's all I've got."

"Wow... Haruno, you are right. He is something..."

"I told you dad"

"Except one thing. I love my daughters in equal degree. I just don't know how to be a good father. Please take care of my younger daughter." He says as he gives me a slight bowl.

I cannot believe a politician just bowed at me. This feels strange. All I was able to do was nod back

"Always" I said, I may have promised something that could bind me longer than I expected.

"By the way Hikigaya kun. I would like to invite you and your family to my household for dinner. To thank you officially..." He said out of the blue as we finished our drinks

"Huh… Uh okay" I accepted as I was stunned to think or give a reasonable excuess.

I said my goodbyes, got on my bike and left for home. With Haruno and her father no more or less in a level of understanding. Yukinoshita's mother is now officially the final boss of her situation. I really hope Yukino could solve her family problems. Because this is something I can't help her with. I hope she won't be mad at me for butting in with her family business, although it wasn't completely intentional.

The follow day at school I was stumped.

As I gazed upon my worksheet a familiar question arose again. "What career would you like to be a part of?" Although this question was asked just a year ago it felt like yesterday to me. But it kinda makes sense our teachers would ask us this again. As in 1 year allot can change. I placed my pen on the paper and began to write.

 ** _I want to be a stay home husband._**

I wrote. But then I stopped. I pondered. It doesn't feel right anymore. What do I really want to be. I asked myself. As I thought Images of the service cub flashed through my head. Not of one person. But all of them. All the people we helped and then I found my answer. I placed a line through my original answer and started writing again.

 **"I used to want to be a stay home husband. I wanted to live off my wife and enjoy my life selfishly. But my mind set changed. After being a part of the service club for all this time I have decided what I want to be in the future. I want to be a politician, or whatever it's called to fit what I want to do.**

 **Not only does it earn great pay and respect it also opens many roads. But I dont want to be a typical politician that opens my mouth and makes fake promises just to keep on getting elected. I want to be a politician that would actually care and help people as well as aim to improve society.**

 **Throughout my life I have constantly blamed society, The world, our surroundings. By saying that "you can change yourself", you're conforming to that trashy, indifferent, and cold world. You're admitting you lost to it and becoming its slave. You're only dressing it up in pretty words and deceiving everyone, including yourself. My views on this matter have not changed. I believe changing oneself is pointless. Which is why I will change society. I will try to make it a less trashy. Make it real. Because Instead of stagnating on something trash and living in it just complaining about it, why not try and fix it and try to be happy. Even if your dreams fail, at least you could die knowing that you at least tried.**

 **Hikigaya Hacchiman**

 **Class 2F**

That was my new aim.

As they day finish I head to the service club, along with loudmouth Yuigahama, which I completely ignored on our way walking to the clubroom as I was still thinking that if my new desire was correct.

"Yo"

"Yahallo"

"Good afternoon"

"Senpai… You are late!"

The typical social exchange in greeting occurred. As we sat down, Yukinoshita poured me and Yuigahama a cup of tea.

"So Yukinon, What did you write for your future career path?"

"I said I wanted to get into some form social work and continue the things we do here in the club. But I would also get an earning full time job until I get married at least." Yukinoshita answered. I gave a small smile. I guess she's finally independent enough to think about her own prospects.

"What about you, Yuigahama senpai?."

"I didn't write that much, because I haven't decided yet, I wrote that I would think about it in college...ahah" Really Yuigahama that's basically not answering the question.

"Isshiki san, What about you"

"Since I'm a year younger, we haven't done that yet. But I want to be a housewife, because it's easy. What about senpai?"

"Stay home husband." Yukinoshita answered for me.

"Actually my dear girlfriend, That has changed." As I reached out to pull her ahoge, which resulted in her pouting.

"Then what did you write Hikki?"

"I said I want to be a politician. Not that crappy money hoarding liars. But I want to be one because since society is so crap, why not try and fix it"

The three girls beside me stared at me...like they were bewildered. As if they first laid eyes on some alien or something?

"Hikki, Are you sick?" Yuigahama saids she she placed her palm on my forehead.

"Thats so unlike you senpai" Isshiki said with a face of slight disgust.

"Even I'm slightly shocked but that outlook, Hikigaya kun" What even you. The girl that I'm dating...

"Whats wrong with it!" I proclaimed

"It just seems so noble.

"I mean Hiki, is a good person...so he has that" Really Yuigahama. Thats the best you got?

We all then had a laugh, well everyone but me as I was then it was broken by the arrival of Shizuka sensei.

"Yo" She announced

"Sensei, Please knock" Yukinoshita said coldly

"I have a request for you guys, since the year is almost over, there will be students visiting our school campus that will be coming here next year. I would like to request your group to be their tour guides. But please don't scare them away. "She said as she eyed me and Yukinoshita. and turned around proceeding to leave.

Why would I scare them off? I mean Komachi is probably in the group I won't damage her reputation, the only one I am worried about is Tachi. He's snuggling up too close to my beloved sister. Actually I'm worried about all the boys. Komachi chan is so cute that she inevitably will attract many stalkers. Actually this would be a good chance to put the fear of god in them before them getting too close to my sister.

"By the way Hikigaya. That was a good essay." She said then she left.

As clubroom ended. I walked home with Yukinoshita. As we approached the lobby we lingered

"Despite what I said in the clubroom, I'm proud of your new futures plans" She said

"I am with yours too" I replied

For some weird reason, I had the urge to kiss her and I gave in to it. Although initially surprised at what I was about to do she allowed it? She grabbed my shirt tight as I wrapped my arms around her. This time I bent down slightly so she didn't have to tip toe. As we kissed lip to lip for the first time, it probably sucked skill wise, but we didn't care. It felt right, it felt good. As we finally finished the tilted her head slightly and gave me a warm smile.

Okay anyways to prepare for my battle with Yukinoshita's mom I had to call on an unlikely ally. Hayama. I need information about her. But I need to keep a balance. If I go all out on her mother and win. Yukinoshita will no doubt completely rely on me for the foreseeable future as I was able to beat something even her sister couldn't. So I have to lose. But pave a road just enough to allow her to finish her off. This is not going to be easy.

"Hayama, here." I placed my hand in the air to signal him to my table

"Hikigaya Kun, you would never just ask me to go to get coffee, what do you need."

Wow, since this guy always puts up a facade, I almost forgot how smart this guy actually is.

"You probably already know"

"About your family dinner. Yes, Haruno san has told me"

"I need information about Yukinoshita's mother"

"Hikigaya kun, she is someone even you can't possibly hope to win against"

"Who said anything about winning? Now spill"

"Well, she is pretty much in charge as her husband is...how I should put it ...whipped. She likes to control people like pawns to her advantage. She also has no idea what to do with Yukino as her plan was to have a boy."

"Anything else? Family background? History?"

"She was the eldest child like Haruno, but she was married off as she had a younger brother. Her family was also rich, But I believe not as rich as her husbands."

"Thanks"

"Don't sweat it Hikigaya Kun, we are friends after all"

"No we aren't..."

Let's do this then. The fabled day finally came. The family dinner. I was forced to wear a full suit. Well my whole family was. Upon entering Yukinoshita's household I was bewildered by its size. But it doesn't feel homely. It feels like an entrance to a castle. It was cold. Marble. It was nothing like a conventional household. However only her father was there to greet my parents. We exchanged typical chit chat which made me and Yukino blush, while we remained quiet. Especially when they got things like marriage. Not sure if hints, jokes or serious. While Haruno just sat their quietly. Which was a hint of how bad things are to come.

As we sat around the dinner table, she finally arrived.

Yukino and I at together, while Komachi was on my side. So was my parents. While Yukinoshita's parents and Haruno sat opposite.

"I'm very sorry for not being able to be there to greet you. I had an important call." Yukimom began.

In other words what she said was I didn't see you people because you people aren't worth my time.

"That's no problem, We understand that you are very busy." My father replied.

"Firstly I must thank Hikigaya kun for what he did. I believe he would make a great ally."

You might as well just say that I may be a useful pawn because did something that you couldn't. I thought to myself.

Time to do this….

"Yukinoshita san, it is very nice to meet you. As I have be acquainted to your husband already I wish to know more about you, as unfortunately my wonderful girlfriend, your daughter Yukino has not talked much about you""Oh I see, what is it you want to know?"

"I see that you must be greatly "respected" by your husband, as normally during these talks the husband would do most of the talking."

"Yes, my husband does respect all my decisions"

"Really? Either you must be very persuasive or you two must have a wonderful relationship. Something I wish I could have someday."

"That's very nice of you to say. I believe that you would make a great addition my family"

She said "my" instead of "ours" Meaning that if you want in, you'll be my bitch.

"No, I wouldn't dare pull anything funny on your precious younger daughter"

"Don't worry, we still have Haruno" She laughs

Basically. It's fine if you take her. We don't need her anyways.

"I wonder how life it would be If Yukino was a male though, that would be a funny story. Maybe then I would have ended with Haruno, if I was 2 years older." I joked

I jab at the fact that she was married off because of her younger brother's existence. I needa start to drive her out, so she attacks.

She was hurt, her forehead is sweating. Although my family doesn't know, we have been having a heated battle for minutes. Yukino knows, Haruno knows. Her husband knows. But they are all to scare to take action. I guess it's time to lose now. I hope you are up for this Yukino

"I wonder is it difficult to run such a huge family, with all the politics and people. I mean it must be like a huge game of chess, except certain pieces goes astray."

Basically, you are a controlling bitch. And it must piss you the hell off. That people like me don't follow your demands.

"It's actually not that difficult. Especially when everyone is always ...susceptible"

"My mother really needs to learn from you! She couldn't even manage the Kitchen!" I joke

Now time to allow her to attack me.

"It's great being able to know you better Yukinoshita san, Is there any questions you would like to ask me?"

"Yes of course Hikigaya kun. I would love to know Yukino's boyfriend better."

"First, how did Yukino fall for you?"

Another way of saying why the hell would my daughter pick scum like you

"I honestly don't know, Maybe it's my boyish charms or my stunning intellect haha"

Come on...bite on...

"What are your future prospects?"

"I believe I want to get into politics"

"Ah Politics Hikigaya Kun, It is a dangerous road. There are many that will eat you alive. You need contacts!"

Another way of saying. If you enter. I will make sure you end up ruined. She's falling into my traps.

"What about school? How do you find it?"

"I find it fine. English is kinda hard though"

"Ah, English. It is the most used language in the world, Hikigaya Kun you need to study up!Or else life will be hard for you, especially if you want to be with Yukino or be in politics"

"I will try. Don't hold too much hope though haha"

"Dont worry, I have very low expectations! Haha"

She is not joking. I know that much

Yukinoshita then stands up and slams the table and stares coldly at her mother, she showed no sign of fear. She was angry. This was the ice queen, a side her mother had never seen.

"Yukino, What are you..." Her mother squirmed. She was shocked.

"Throughout this whole meal you have been offending Hikigaya kun, through your use of smart wordplay. Although some on the table may think it's just friendly chit chat. We know that it isn't. I will no longer have any of this. If you don't like him. Say it. Stop pretending to be nice. You are acting like a common coward hiding behind your rich man's mirage"

"Sit down...You are embarrassing my family" Yukimom barks

"You are embarrassing our family. I am not in your control. I am free to say what I want. If you don't approve my boyfriend it's is fine. But I'll still say with him. Worse you can do is take away my name. I don't want it anyway, if that is how you treat people I care about! Excuse me."

Haruno and Yukinoshita's father gave a slight smile.

Yukino then left the dining hall and headed for the door. My family followed suit. Haruno gave me a slight thumbs up and her dad went to console her wife, but clearly he was happy at Yukino's progress. In the end He was the family head. All I needed was his blessing and I think I got it, it doesn't matter. Even if we do get married, most mother hates the husband of their daughter anyways.

If Yukimom was the T rex, Then Yukinoshita Yukino is now the Indominus rex. She is the new apex predator in the food chain. She no longer has anyone she fears as she has defeated her mother. Yukinoshita was finally able to shed all her fear and independence issues. She probably found herself today, she just doesn't know it yet.

We then all drove back to my house. I got a text that Yukinoshita's father and Haruno will be coming to have a proper chat with my family. I guess he finally grew a spine too.

As our family car, drove back to my house the mood was less than comfortable. Although my parents thanked Yukino for defending me. It was clear that a wall has built between our families. It would take more than just a colossal titan to tear it down. Komachi, was surprisingly silent and Yukino noticed this.

"Komachi san,I am sorry about what my mother said. I know you care for your..."

"Save it." Komachi snapped, stopping Yukino continuing her sentence

It was clear that even Komachi was angered by the Yukinoshita's. She just snapped against Yukino, the one she pitted me with since day one and worse of all my parents didn't say a word. Which means they agree with her. Yukino, noticed this as even she can tell, future wise our relationship is probably over. But then as we arrive back to my house. A black limo was there. Along with 3 figures.

As we got out. The identity of theses 3 people were revealed. It was Yukinoshita's parents and Haruno. However this time, it was the man that talked.

"We are sorry for flanking and intruding. We really want to have a proper chat, I am extremely sorry for my wife's horrid behaviour. Please give us another chance." He then does a Japanese bow to my father! A politician bowing, refusing to get up unless we accept, that's ballsy. Especially if there could be paparazzi.

My parents reluctantly accept and invited them into our household. Our parents sat in opposing sofas, while Yukino and I crammed ourselves in the seat in between. Komachi returned to her room as she had enough of this drama. Funny enough it was Haruno that went to console her.

"Yukinoshita'san. As a father, I do not think that it is a good idea that our families proceed any further. Although Hachiman isn't the smartest or anything special, we love him and we can't have him be with people that treat him less than he deserves. Although we do very much like Yukino san. I think we cannot proceed with anything further for the time being."

What the hell. Did my dad just say that? He's fighting for me...He's actually kinda cool. But Yukino is clearly not happy with the night's outcome. She's disappointed in her parents.

"Hikigaya san, I understand. I do not know what I can say or do to make you change your mind. But I would do anything for a start over. If you don't support me as a politician I will resign. I can beg, I can kneel anything..."

"Anata!" Yukimom barked

"Quiet! I will have words with you later."

Seems like Yukino's dad grew some balls. I guess he does care for her daughter. I mean he did buy her an apartment so that she could be alone and happy.

"I'm sorry for the disruption, please allow me to continue."

My parents nod.

"I will do anything for my daughter to be happy...to be with the person she loves." He finishes

My mom then adjusts her glasses. The glare hid her eyes.

"But here's our problem, we want our son to be happy too. But we don't think that you would allow it to happen. You come to us now. But back there, you didn't defend our son. You sat there and did nothing. Although, I appreciate the gesture how can you guarantee you'll stick up for him if he does get married, when it is too late? I won't allow my son to be some slave or pawn in your large family. I'm sorry."

Wow I can't believe my mother just said that, the one that seemingly loves me most, but usually the one that is the most quiet about in these confrontational situations.

Yukino has closed her eyes. She expected the worse. But she is willing to sit on and listen. Strong girl...

Yukinoshita's father then took a deep breath and wiped his face with his hand. He was visibly distressed, his eyes were red. He started to tear up. "I'm sorry Yukino" He muttered

"I'm sorry, for not standing up. I do like Hikigaya Kun very much. I was a coward. I was afraid of my wife. That's why I didn't say anything. That is the truth. I've got nothing. I can't pay, buy or even bribe out of this. So all I have is this."

He then falls on his knees and begged my parents. My parents didn't even bother to stop him. Only I did.

"Hey, mom, pops. Isn't this enough. Stop acting like pricks already"

"Hikigaya kun. It's fine. I should have done this long ago"

As I helped him up the unbelievable happened. Yukinoshita's mom went on her knees and bowed down in front of my parent's feet. Her.

"I am sorry for the things I said about Hikigaya Kun. I was arrogant. I felt like he was beneath us. I am wrong. So please give our family another chance. I want my daughter to be able to be with the person she loves and I don't want to be the reason she can't. I cannot live with it knowing that. So please."

"Please sit down. Let's talk for real this time. We don't want our children's potential marriage to start off in such a...low note."

Wow dad. Really. That pun. At least he's trying to forgive them. AND I NEVER PROMISED TO MARRY HER!

"Son, let us talk this out. Take Yukino chan to your room or tour the house. The grownups with deal with this now. You two did enough tonight, you deserve a break...but no funny business though!"

"Pops..."

Yukino and I grew to a shade of pink as we went upstairs to find Haruno and Komachi.

There was then much needed laughter despite its awkwardness, between the two families.

As I approached Komachi's room Haruno was consoling her. Not as her usual facade self. But her as she is.

"Komachi" i said.

"Onii chan. How did it go?"

"I guess it's going to be okay"

"Yukino san...I am sorry for going at you, even though you helped Onii chan." She then jumps off her bed and hugs Yukinoshita. I can't help but smile a bit

"No, I'm sorry Komachi san, If only I could have stepped up earlier" She says as she brushes her hair.

"Same goes for me, Yukino. I'm your older sister and even I just sat silently. But you stepped up. I guess you really did change for the better."

"Nee san..."

"I originally thought that Hikigaya Kun was your answer to finally finding yourself. I pitted you with him thinking that he can change you. Which happened. You moved away from my shadow, but in turn you became reliant on him, became a coward. But then he managed to change you again. You acknowledged the problems and you fixed it. You found yourself Yukino chan. and Nee san couldn't be prouder.

But one thing surprised me. I thought that after you find yourself you won't like him anymore, but I was wrong in that aspect. I guess you two really are ...how should I put it? Ah... The genuine thing."

Haruno then gave a real smile. With no facade with no shell. She was happy for he sister.

"Oi, thank you for that, pep talk with my sister."

"Don't sweat it. I guess now Komachi chan is now my sister too!"

"Don't even..."

"Stop being so tense Onii Chan!, Right Haruno nee chan!"

"Komachi you..."

Yukinoshita then gave a small giggle and held my hand. I guess the gods of romantic comedy aren't all that bad after all.

Apparently our families talk went fairly well. They permitted me and Yukinoshita not that was their choice to permit anyways, to continue dating. The also gave us their blessing. Yukinshita's father also wants me to go work for him during the summer. So I could get some experience and look inside politics. He also wants me and Yukino to go to their house for dinner more often. Which is probably just a ruse to see their daughter more. He also said that if I am sure I want to get into the same game as he does, he could help me with college and post college work. As he thinks someone with my gifts could do great and would be happy if I could join his "Team" as he put it. Overall, pretty good outcome. Thank god marriage is not confirmed, Heard it was my parents that rejected the arrangement because they are still iffy with Yukimom.


	3. Chapter 3

Finally the weekend. It has been a hell of a week. I'm so glad to finally have 2 days off. But more so I could finally have some more private time with Yukinoshita.

As I approached her apartment, I felt heavy. I still feel uneasy going up to a girls apartment alone. As the levels climbed inside the silver interior of the lift the journey up seemed endless. But then I was by the sensation of it finally stopping. As the two silver doors sprang open, I was greeted with the door to her home. Although I have been in the lobby countless times this week alone just because of walking her to and from school. I still feel a strange as I am actually going inside her place.

I hope I won't get hit in the face by a tennis racket like last time if I ran into her changing. Also, I better check the time. She'd be mad if I were late. 9:25. Yes! I am early.

I then proceeded to ring the bell. I then hear hurdling, rushing or running toward the door. Then the door sprang open.

"Hikigaya kun!" Yukinoshita said in an excited tone. Then quickly reverted to her normal demeanour and slightly blushed, embarrassed at her previous action.

"Ready to go?"

"Yes, Hikigaya kun I am." Of course, you are. I can see your are entirely changed with your purse and even wearing shoes so you were probably waiting for me to arrive.

"Have you had breakfast yet? I am sorry for making you come to early this morning."

"Its fine. Komachi made breakfast early for me as she knows I'm going out with you today."

"I see. Please help me thank her and apologise for causing her any trouble."

"Hey stop being so formal. We are dating remember?"

She then nods and she starts to fidget. Like she's trying to ask for something. She's slightly twitching her hand. I guess she wants me to hold it. I then reached out my hand and peeked at her. Her face then shifted and blushed as she slowly grabs my hand. I hold it mildly tight Just enough so It won't fall out.

"Let's go.," I announced. She nods then as she walked out her door and then closes it. Together we then went into the elevator and proceeded to head toward the streets.

"Hikigaya kun. Thanks for going shopping with me today. I know you are not fond of it."

"Its fine. We had a tough week. Perhaps I promised to take you to Ramen sometime right?"

I kept at her pace and made sure I paid attention to her all the time. My head didn't even usually think about all the random stuff I do as I walk around. All that was in my mind was her. I learned from all the screw ups I made from the first date.

As we entered the train, it was quite full. It is Saturday after all. Yukinoshita and I were squashed together tightly. Our hands still held on to one another. While my other grabbed onto the handles to make sure both of us is safe. With our close proximity, I could see that she is blushing hard and trying to avoid eye contact. I could smell her sweet scent from her, It was familiar but also kinda refreshing. New perfume maybe? Her peppermint breath presumably from her toothpaste went into my nose whenever she breathed.

"Hey. You...Uh...Smell...Very...nice today."

"Thank you... I tried something new today..."

"It's very nice. I like it."

"Really? Can you guess what it is?"

"I'm smelling some kind of flower?"

"Its white rose. Perhaps your rotten eyes give your nose an advantage like another type of beast."

Finally, she's relaxing a bit. She can make fun of me, which means she is more or less fine now.

"Hey. Don't compare me to a dog. Perhaps if I were one, you would be too scared to be with me."

"Hikkidoggy kun" She said with a giggle and smirk.

"Why are you so scared of dogs anyways?" I asked out of curiosity.

"When I was a child. I was cornered by one and It greatly scared me."

I could see her hands starting to shake. She gets scared just by thinking of it. Just how many bad things happened to her as a child?

"Hey. I'm here. No dogs will get you ever!"

"You promise?"

"I promise."

She then comes closer to me and gives me a small kiss on my cheek. Yay! I could smell her fragrance even better as she had no distance to me right now. She then leaned her head on my chest while we remained standing. I don't know what her facial expressions were, but I hope she's smiling.

As we arrived at our destination. We shuffled through the crowd to get out and we finally arrive at the mall. The same one we went for Yuigahama's birthday present. Close to a year ago we went here as two mildly close acquaintances now we come here again as a couple. I win youth!

"Hey, Yukinoshita. What do you need to buy?"

"I need to buy some new clothes since its spring."

"Does last year's ones not fit you anymore."

"Unfortunately yes. Some areas of my body have...uh...grown."

"So you got fatter?" I said as I pinched her stomach softly.

Yukinoshita then pouted and bit her lips. She looked disappointed at something? I guess I learned a new lesson today. Never say a girl got fatter. But did she? She seems fine to me. But come to think about it, her chest did get...OH, I get it now...

"I was joking by the way. You look great!"

Her face then returned to her normal ones with confidence and her frown turned into a smirk.

"Let's go," she then said as she pulled me to the female clothes area.

As we had no distance between us and we were holding hands, It seems like there is no longer prying eyes on me like last time. We then approached a store and I sat down outside the changing room while Yukinoshita went to pick some new clothes to try on.

"Hikigaya kun. I'm going to try on a few sets of clothes. No peeking."

"Fine," I said with a fake disappointed face although I never intended to anyways.

I didn't want to get my ass kicked by her in public if I did. Especially after seeing her win a Judo match with no prior training and using agility alone. As I pondered about life and society, the door swung open.

"How does this look," She asks. Her face was clearly begging for the compliment. Her blue eyes slightly shined and her face was pink with slight blushing. Her posture was open as she wanted something from me so I will give it to her. Perhaps she did look great.

"Uh...what can I say...other than you look beautiful..." I stuttered.

"Thank you..." she then blushed strongly. As she stuttered to say such a simple few words.

She then closed the door again to change again and she came out to ask for my opinion. Again she looked beautiful and I gave her a similar complement. This process repeated several times until finally for some reason she seemed to get angry for no reason.

"Hikigaya kun. Do you actually mean your opinion? Or are you just saying things you want I want to here?"

"I wasn't! I genuinely think you look good in all those outfits. To be honest, you'd look great in a Hobo's cardboard box anyways! Why do you have to be so annoying and doubt my words for god's sake!"

"Oh... Thank you..." She said softly. I guess all she heard was the first bit and completely ignored my offence.

She then folded everything up and headed toward the counter to pay.

"You are buying all of those?" I asked

"You did say I looked good in it..." She said as she placed it in the counter and retreated one step as if she was expecting me to pay for it.

"UH...Do you want me to..."

"I thought it was the boyfriend's responsibility to pay for the girlfriends things."

"Fine." I then patted her head slightly and walked toward the counter and paid. Which was met by numerous men in the queue looking like they were about to die? As Yukinoshita may have started something. All the women were looking at their own boyfriends or husbands, probably expecting the same treatment. After I paid. A lot. I grabbed all the bags in one hand and held Yukinoshita's as we continued around the mall.

Then we had to bump into someone we know...Miura and Ebina...They approached us, but I didn't let go of Yukinoshita hand. As we talked about not hiding our relationship for the sake of other people.

"Ah, Hikitani kun and Yukinoshita san! I guess my Hachi x Hayato ship has sunk..." she squirmed

"Good morning Miura-san, Ebina-san" Yukino politely addressed them.

"Eh, so shopping with Hikio I see."

"Yeah..." I replied with slight embarrassment.

"Oooh, what a gentleman. Holding all the girls shopping I see" Ebina said with her usual high pitch facade voice.

"Actually Hikigaya kun bought it all for me." She answered for me then approached closer to me and slightly leaned on me. I guess this is her way of declaring this as her turf as I did confess to Ebina once to save Tobe. She probably has hung onto this subconsciously.

"Hahaha," I let out a fake nervous laugh.

"I guess Hikio has a gentleman side after all."

"More than you think, despite his questionable eyes and shady demeanour" Yukinoshita answered with a soft giggle after. I then gave her an irritated look.

"Well, then we will leave you two to your date!" Ebina said and then walked away with Miura while waving us goodbye.

I then look at Yukinoshita and sighed.

"Is it just me or whenever we go or do anything, anywhere we always bump into someone."

"Are you not happy to be seen around with me..." She said with a small frown.

"No. Don't be silly. Its just that it's kinda funny how we always bump into people."

"I see..." She still seems doubtful. Time to cheer her up with that one thing.

I held her hand and softly pulled her around. We approached the Destiny land store and I took her to the Pan San area. Immediately her eyes opened wide and she began to look at the stock on display. She the slightly peeks at me noticing what I did and tries to hold herself from smiling like an idiot. I then walked behind her and patted her on the head.

"Now, Now.. Don't be upset anymore okay."

She makes a few small nods and the proceeds to inspect all the Pan san products. After she chose what she wanted to buy and proceeds to queue up for the cashier.

"Yo, Yukinoshita... Can I say something completely out of my usual characteristics?"

"Uh sure Hikigaya kun."

" you get all girly and upset...I find you really...uh...Cute." I blush as I cannot believe the words I have said out loud.

"Oh...Thank you..." She answers with an embarrassed blush face. Yeah, this is the type of cute is talking about.

After she had done her shopping, we walked to that old style ramen store ( like the one in Naruto) I promised to take her back on our first date.

"I guess we finally get to eat that bowl of ramen," I said as we sat down on the seats.

"I guess so." She looks kinda uncomfortable. Probably this place is a bit too peasantry for someone from a wealthy family like Yukinoshita.

"Are you alright? If you don't feel comfortable here, we could eat somewhere else."

"I will be fine...As long as you keep holding my hand..."

"How am I supposed to eat if I do that? I'm not ambidextrous."

"Well then...you could stop when you are eating and only when you are eating."

"Okay fine. What do you want to order by the way?"

"Uh... could you possibly choose for me. I don't really know what type of ramen there are that are worth trying."

"Well then just get the most classic one. I'm getting that too also."

She nods in agreement with a soft smile.

"Oi. Two Roast Pork ramen please" I yelled over the counter.

"Gotcha. The chef replied."

Yukinoshita was bewildered by the way I ordered my food as she has never seen a place where you shout over the counter traditional Japanese ramen stand style. Even in Kyoto, there was a shop assistant.

"In these types of traditional ramen stands, We just shout over the counter to the cook. It's how it works. So its nothing strange." I explained

"I see.."

"I guess the great Yukipedia is too posh to know something like that."

"I am not posh.," she pouted and tightened her grip on my arm...ow ow ow...

"There's the normal Yukinoshita..." I teased. Which made her slightly smile and blush.

The food was quickly served and we began to dive into her food. The cook was looking at her with a strange face as she was eating very quietly. Which in Japanese culture especially for ramen was rude. Eating loud means the food was good... I don't really get it either.

"Uh. Yukinoshita, In small stores like these, if you eat your ramen so quietly it's a sign of disrespect. Its like you are saying the food isn't good. So You need to eat it loud like this." I then ate the noodles with made an "SSSSSwwwoooosshhhh" Sound as it entered my mouth.

Yukinoshita then giggled and tried to replicate. "ssssswwwooosssshh" She made that sound. Although slightly softer than mine It was enough to make the chef smile. To be honest it is kinda funny taking a high-class lady like her to a place like this and she actually enjoys herself. Soon enough we finished our meal and after I had paid, we left the small store.

"I'm so full" I exclaimed

"Did you like it? I know it's not anything high class but yeah.."

"Don't worry. I greatly enjoyed it. The flavour was great."

"That's good..Where are we going now?"

"We should head to the supermarket now...since I promised I will make you curry tonight."

We then proceeded to walk toward the supermarket that was in another section of the mall. However, Yukinoshita stood still after I walked a few steps.

"What's wrong?"

"Hand..." She whispered softly as she held her hand out.

"Fine," I said as I walked back and held her hand. Which made her smile again.

As we proceeded to the Supermarket Yukinoshita pulled me around as I have no idea what goes into what. I did not know Curry needed so many ingredients as usually I just eat the pre-made stuff you add a bit of water too. She spent an hour buying all the ingredients as she knew all these techniques to finding fresh ones. She was like a veteran housewife.

Afterward, we returned to her apartment.

"Please have a seat and make yourself at home," She says. I then sit down quietly and turn on the TV. If I were actually at home, I would be lying down and not sitting on the sofa. So this isn't actually like home.

Meanwhile, Yukinoshita began to prep for dinner. Since its now around 4:30. I guess it's a long process. My poor girlfriend... After she began, I could begin to see her moving around hastily to cook. I cannot stand it. I do like her and I don't want her to be stressed over a meal for me. So I turned off the TV and walked over to her in the open kitchen.

"Hey Yukinoshita, you need any help?"

"I'm fine Hikigaya kun."

"Well, you don't look fine. " I then walk behind her and wrap my arm around her waist. That she stop her for a while. She stops then turns around while I still held on to her. I then gave her a kiss on her forehead. The first time I ever kissed her inside her apartment, I was worried it would escalate into something uncontrollable and regretful on her part. She blushes and then finally calms down.

" I know, I am no cooking genius, but I can at least do easy jobs like cutting or stirring or something along those lines. You can rely on me a bit you know."

She then gives a warm smile then returns my kiss by kissing me on the cheek.

"Fine then Hikigaya kun. Please cut up the meat and other ingredients on the cutting board and I will work on the sauce. Okay?"

"Yes, Chef!" I said as I released her from my grasp and began the task she assigned me.

Then we worked in tandem and at six, we managed to finish our dinner.

As we laid everything onto the dining, table and started our mean.

"Itadakimasu, " we say in tandem and I began to dig in. I first tried the curry rice. It was God dean delicious probably even the best I had tasted in my life. It felt homely and it was chilly, but it didn't take from the flavour at all.

" Yukino... This is the best curry I have ever had... Thank you."

I could almost feel tears coming out because of how good it was. And was it so good it made me call her by the first name? Oh well who cares.

"Thank you. Hachicurry kun., " she replied to my compliment. With a warm smile.

After we had finished dinner, I placed everything in the dishwasher and poured a cup of tea for Yukino and Me.

"Thanks for your hard work and great meal."

"Well, you helped too. "

" I was just the cutting guy. You were the one that cooked everything to perfection."

"Thank you for your compliment."

"How did you get so good at cooking? "

" Well, I live alone so I practice. I failed at the start obviously, but then I try to improve."

"That's so like you," I whispered.

"Pardon? I did not get your last comment."

"Oh, nothing I just want to eat more of your food that's all. Your cooking is fantastic. I would say even above Komachi or moms." Sorry sister but its true...

"Well...if you don't mind. You could always come and I could cook you something... "She said as she blushes in a deep red colour. I don't blame her I was in the same state as her anyways.

" Sure thing. I would kill for your cooking." She then giggled softly as she was probably happy from my continuous compliments but hell she damn well deserves it. Curry will never be the same because of her.

After a short rest after dinner Yukino began teaching me maths and sciences. My two weakest subjects. A perk of having her as a girlfriend is that I finally have someone to help me. But it was not as simple or as happy as expected. Every man would wish to be in my shoes. Have a beautiful and gorgeous girlfriend to have daily revision sessions with you late in a Saturday night or in the library after school. Except they didn't know the true nature of my girlfriend. The wrath of Yukino Yukinoshita. When I do badly, she will step on you stop hard that you no longer feel that you deserve to be human. Which is why I improved so quickly and drastically.

"Hikigaya Kun. Is your brain full of termites how did you manage to only get 54 from the practice test I made you do? Is your brain truly that hollow? Is it's the only function to fantasise perverse dreams about me? "

"Oh come on. That was 1 time. I'm never telling you anything ever again. Perhaps I tried my hardest. Didn't you say if someone tried it's okay."

"You didn't try hard enough. I expect my boyfriend to at least have a similar score to me. Or else. I may consider you unworthy of my affection. "

Great, she pulled the boyfriend card. Which is probably more effective than all 3 Egyptian God cards combined and how could she say something like that after our date today!

" Fine... I'll try harder. Could you please explain the areas I did badly. "

" First and foremost you're workings is unconventional and incoherent. There is no structure like scribbles of early cavemen. Working out is worth marks. Even if you get the answer wrong, you still get marks for working. Secondly your graphs are messy. You lose simply marks by not following the rules. Finally, To make x the target you don't discard the other areas or randomly shift them around. Or an elephant or a monkey could do the same."

Yukino then carefully explained my mistakes in detail and taught me what I didn't wrong. Unlike teachers, she actually cared about me and wasn't doing it for a paycheque. She simplified and paid attention to my needs. It was nice to have someone to help me after being alone for so long to endure it alone.

"Okay, I get it now. Thanks. I think I should take another shot with a new practice paper."

"Before you do I would like to talk about your science practice from a few days ago...You got 92. Which is an adequate score? Well done."

Yukino then shuffled her chair until she was next to me then reached my cheek with her lips. She then gave me a kiss onto my cheek. Blushing she then shuffled her chair back as she was embarrassed.

"If you get 90..on the practice papers. From each one… I'll give you a kiss, Actually…if you get in the top three highest in graduation. I'll give it that to you."

Okay that is a good motivation...I don't know what she means by "That". Along with the fear of being treated below human by you. Is

"By the way Yukinoshita is it okay for you to be out of the service club for these few weeks just to help me?"

"I put my boyfriend in a priority. Consider it a perk. "

" Really? ...didn't you once say something about helping the world or something? "

" Well, that was before. Now I simply help because it makes me happy and to me...You are my world... " She muttered the last bit softly.

What she said make me blush as red as she is. Although I am glad that she is helping for self-satisfaction instead of trying to obtain something that I and her sister have which frankly she never needed. Although I am glad to be the reason for that.

"Alright then let's do this maths paper then. " I said with slight confidence.

After 30 minutes, I finished the paper and handed it to Yukinoshita. She took out a red pen and then took 10 minutes to mark my paper silently. She then shuffled her seat toward me again and planted another kiss onto my cheek. She the shuffled back to her original spot. And she let out a few fake coughs.

"You got 92 on that maths paper. Keep it up. Soon you would be able to be in the range of my scores if you work hard enough. "

" What? What do you usually get."

"My average is 96 to 98." She announced proudly.

"Fine... you are the great Yukipedia. By the way, it is almost one and we ate dinner at six you want to head out for a light late meal together tonight?

"Uh sure. What would you like to eat?"

"Why don't you choose?"

"This meal could be used celebrate your improvement so it would only be right if you choose. Hikigaya kun. "

I better be specific. If I just say Japanese food. She will surely have some sly remark. Such as we are in Japan, please be more specific, or is your brain useless or something along the lines

" , how about sushi, It's kinda light."

"Sure I know a good place. "

We put on our shoes then headed down. We then we walked toward the sushi store which was quite close if it weren't for Yukinoshita's incredible sense of direction. Walked 30 minutes for a restaurant 10 minutes way. Either her direction is that bad or she is doing this on purpose. As we walked in to find a seat we were greeted by a voice which I wish I could have forgotten.

"Hikigaya!"

"Orimoto..."

She left her seat and approached us. What is she doing so late at night is beyond me. I doubt she was studying, though.

"Eh, Hikigaya and your friend? I thought your target was Ishiki San I guess I was wrong hahaha. So it was the one from the cafe…"

"She's my girlfriend actually. " I replied. Determined. I didn't want to back off because she used to be my old crush.

" Really. I can't really see someone like her with you. She is kinda out of your league. Actually I take that back. After seeing your tension while making valentine's chocolate, especially when you both reached down to pick the bowl….. I guess it was inevitable. I mean it was kinda obvious if I think about it now."

Yukino then tightened her grip on my hand which hurt me and glared coldly at Orimoto. Does she feel threatened? Embarrassed, or worried? I don't know what she's thinking right now…Yukino-chan, why are you so scary sometimes…

"Haha. Anyway wanna sit together, we have seats on our table. My friends would love to meet you two!"

Orimoto is not a reader of my calibre or even at Yukino's. But even she could sense that she should shut up about our relationship. I mean she did grasp that the student council was useless, but she just didn't say anything. She's not that dumb.

"No, it's fine. "

"Okay then see you around Hikigaya," she said as she returned to her seat to her friend.

Yukino and I then sat down on an empty booth and proceeded to make our orders. As we ordered and began to wait. It was clear that Yukino was angry, upset or jealous. Or all of those things.

"What did you see in her? " she asks…Oh shit.

" Uh... I don't know. I guess it was because she acknowledged my existence, but it turns out she does it to all people she doesn't care about. "

"I see. I guess she is your type. And I'm the polar opposite of that."

"It's because of that I ended up with you. My old type was wrong.."

"I am not convinced. She seems friendlier to you than anyone else ever."

Please stop being jealous... It was like 2 years ago...

"Fine let me put it this way she bought me a drink once. It was read tea. And you bought me max coffee. That alone shows how much you are ahead of her as you know what I like. Now can you stop being jealous..."

"Jealous? Preposterous. What does she have that I don't have better? " Yukino said with a pout.

A decent sized rack for one…But I don't think I should mention it if I want to survive past tonight. I guess I just need to go with it.

" You are better in every way. Now can we just enjoy our meal together?"

She then crossed her arms and remained silent. The she broke it again after looking at her in the neighbouring booth.

"How did you confess to her? "

" Uh... Why... "

"Because your confession to me was horrendous and I want to know how you would have done it if you weren't such a cynic. "

" Uh. I asked her out. After class, after everyone left. I think. " Yukino then frowned and pouted further. And started to slightly bite her lips.

"That was so much better than how you confessed to me."

"What? How? I confessed to you in bed with you in a love hotel. I think you beat her by a mile in that front. "

" But you added all those cynical things to your confession. I bet you didn't when you asked her."

Please, Yukinoshita san please stop doing this. It's cute but still you're killing me. I prefer that angry ice queen than to this…

"Fine. Then." I took a pause.

"Yukino, I like you a lot will you continue being my girlfriend?"

How's that?

She then slightly blushed, then gasped. And her pout was turned into a sweet smile. As she didn't expect me to say that.

"Better... " she whispered.

The food then arrived. And we began to eat. Yet again food came to my rescue.

I used my chopsticks to lift up and a piece of sushi, dipped it lightly in soy sauce, and brought it toward Yukino's mouth.

" Open up. This way you would have something I have never done with another girl right? So don't be jealous anymore. It's so not like you when you are. "

She giggled then open her mouth and I slowly placed the sushi into her mouth.

She then does the same and places a sushi toward my mouth.

"Hachi...Hikigaya kun I want to try too... Aaaaaaaah" I then opened my mouth and she slide the sushi in. Which made her give a really cute and satisfying girly smile.

Hachi... Huh, I like how she calls me this.

In the corner of my eye, I could see Orimoto giving me and Yukino a thumbs up like she always does in those school meetings. Which made me feel uncomfortable and embarrassed as all hell.

She stopped when Yukino gave her a cold stare which basically held the message of " go away you are disturbing us."

We then continue to enjoy our meal. After we had finished, I walked Yukino home but I could tell she was still a bit insecure about the fact she wasn't the first one that I confessed to.

As we walked through the roads and approached her apartment lobby with our hands held tight I finally, we arrived back at her apartment it was close to 2. I knew Yukino was tired as she yawned several times, but she try to hide it.I guess it should be time for me to head home. I shouldn't go up.

"Hey, Yukinoshita. It's getting late. I'm going to head back okay?"

"Sure. Hikigaya kun.… " she said in a disappointed tone.

Look I want to stay with you all night too. But you are a girl and I'm a guy. It's just not right yet... But I guess I can't say that out loud.

"Thanks for today. I had fun and your cooking was great. I'll see you Monday, right? "

" You are very welcome Hikigaya kun. I had a great time today too. Thank you. Perhaps you could maybe... Call me when you get home? I know it's late, but I just want make sure you are home safe. If it's not too inconvenient? "

" I will once I get back."

"And Goodnight. "

" Goodnight " I replied. I then pulled her close and gave her a soft kiss on her cheek for gratitude. Which made her smile. As I left she placed her hand up chest height and waved. I gave her a nod and a rare proper smile. But something stopped me from going further. I turned around and called her name. I wanted to say something, which will hopefully capture her heart with confidence.

"Yukinoshi…Yukino… I... I…Uh..I…Love you."

"Hikigaya kun... " She looked at me shocked at what I said.

" So don't be insecure anymore it's frankly completely out of character. I may have confessed to her before, but you are the first I love. So yeah... "

Her eyes remained glued to mine.

" Hachiman. I... Love You. Too... " she said in a broken sentence as she was too flustered to speak properly.

" I am sorry for being so insecure and jealous today.." She then walked toward me and leaned on my chest.

"It's fine and thanks for helping me with math and science. I won't let you down during the test season." She then gave me a kiss on the cheek as she walked toward the lift and wave me goodbye

"Goodnight Hachiman.."

"Goodnight Yukino"

I then turned around as the lift doors closed and made my way home.


	4. Chapter 4

The final year of the service club.

The first day. The first day of school is one which conflicts me. While part of me detests the notion of returning to my repetitive life for another year. Another part of me wants to see how this year would enfold, as things are different this year. As I now have a girlfriend and fri…acquaintances . Perhaps this will be the final year. Before we all scatter, but not fighting each other to the death for spots in universities and societies.

I walked up the stairs and toward my new classroom. 3F, although some of the classmates will be different as we have been separated by our choices. Sciences and Liberal arts. I have chosen the liberal arts. Although what makes me curious is not that. Why is it called classmates? Not all of us are friends, we split off into different cliques and there are downright loners such as me. So why mates? I walked into the room and sat down on my new desk. Window seat! Score!

I placed my bag down to the side and got out my light novel and wore my earphones. I ignored the people around me by playing music into my ears. Solace and true peace. If the world did this more, surely it would make people less angry and want to blow each other up. I began to read my novel until someone tapped my shoulder.

I turned around and it was a tall and slender girl with knee length blueish hair. Her name escapes me! What was it again? Ka…Kazaki? Wait that's not right. Ka…something…ki….Uh….Kasaki…no… Oh screw it.

I removed by headphones and looked up to her face.

"Uh…Whats up."

"Your girlfriend." She pointed out the door.

Yukinoshita Yukino was standing there leaning on to the doorway with her arms crossed. Her index right index finger was tapping continuously onto her left bicep, as she crossed them. Eye piercing blue eyes and slight frown screamed inpatient and annoyance. Therefore, I looked back at my light novel and continued reading.

" Aren't you going to talk to her?" Kawa….something said quietly in concern.

"Did something happen?"

"No. If it was urgent she'd walk in to talk to me. But since I noticed her here, if she would want to talk to me she would walk in now. I don't have to get up." I explained while I looked at my novel to locate the line I was reading on the page.

Kawa…something then walked toward Yukino… She's not going to rat on me right? I feel a slight chill running down my spine. I did just go out on a date with her yesterday for school supplies. Why is she here?

"Ah..Yukinoshita san, please come in. He said he would see you now."

Oh thank you, assistant san. I guess you aren't too bad! You could have totally screwed me over! And now since Yukino is walking in, I won't have to get up. Yeah, okay I do seem kinda lazy. But the smartest people are also the laziest people as we know how to do things the quickest and easiest way. Even if it means manipulating people. Kawa..san? Is a motherly and nice woman, I would have guessed she would invite Yukino in.

"Thank you, Kawasaki san." Yukino said politely.

So Kawasaki! That's her name! I knew I was going somewhere. Yukino went forward and walks toward me. I returned my gaze to book. I was disturbed again by two knocks onto my table. I set my book down and yawned without covering my mouth. Which made Yukino give a disgusted face.

"Yo." I said nonchalantly

"Hachiman, can you explain why didn't you walk me to school this morning?" Yukino tilted her head and look irritated.

"I forgot." I replied as I recalled promising her last night without much thought, as I was sleepy yesterday before the end of our date.

(Sigh.) Yukino took a deep breath. While the other male students looked at me, enraged. After all I did score the prettiest girl in the school, when all of them tried and failed. Well when I mean try. It means they confessed without actually knowing her properly or else they'd probably have second thoughts.

"I thought something happened to you. I was worried. But seeing you now in this….Uhm….disgusting state…kind of reassures me." Yukino replied in a somewhat condescending tone. Wait no…It was totally condescending!

"Wait. Why didn't you just call me then? You know I would have gone back for you if you were waiting."

"I left you two messages and two calls."

"No you didn…Oh…" I then took out my phone and looked at my notifications. My phone was on silent and blasting music through my ears probably didn't help.

"Sorry, phone was on silent." I corrected myself

" Stupid….Dimwit…Hachiman…" Yukino said with a slight cold pout.

"Okay fine. My bad… Ill walk you back to your classroom okay? 3J yeah?"

Yukino nods and takes a step back from my side so I could get up. I stood up, stretched. Held her hand then walked toward the door. However, Yukino didn't move. So I stopped and looked at her.

"What now!?" I said in an irritated tone. Yukino was blushing and remained silent. All she did was gaze upon our hands. Why is she looking at it? Do I have something on it?

"What's wrong with my hand?" Yukino remained silent by then moved her eyes left and right as she if she is asking me to look around us. I just did that, and I was gazed of eyes of rage, anger and envy. I immeditatly let go of her hand and took a step back. Crap! I must have acted out of habit and grabbed her hand! Damn holidays! I am not going to survive this year.

However, as I let go. Yukino's face looked somewhat saddened. I walked out of the classroom and Yukino followed suit silently. We were then stopped by a woman in a white lab coat.

"Hey, Hikigaya! Where are you going? Homeroom is starting now!"

"Oh, sensei. I am walking Yukino back to her classroom."

"What? Get in here."

"Just mark me late. "

"Fine." Sensei shook her head in defeat but with a smile.

Yukino's classroom was at the end of the current floor. Which was around a 3 minute walk, or 5 minute walk If we walked slowly. Naturally I will choose walk slowly. As sensei entered the room. I held Yukino's hand again. Which made her slightly smile.

"I thought you didn't want to hold me." She said softly as we began to slowly walk.

"Hey, I was until you gave me that look and stood still." I replied.

"But it was embarrassing. Everyone was looking."

"Hey, wasn't it you that said you don't care what the world sees of us?"

"I was slightly stunned as I was not accustomed to the school environment again after our break."

"Yeah, to be honest. I held you out of habit. I wasn't thinking. So sorry."

"Will I be seeing you again today?"

"Yeah, I'll go to the clubroom during lunch break, but I might not be able to stay with you all the time as today is Komachi's first day here as well and I want to check on her. I will take her to the clubroom during club session though. By the way, you want to go out for dinner tonight? As Komachi is now in Sobu, she won't be able to cook dinner anymore. So our parent just told us to eat out every night."

Talking about Komachi…She left home extra early to go to school without me! Do I embarrass her as a brother that much!

"I see. I guess, if you don't mind my intrusion then I will join you two for dinner. And I'll see you later then Hachi."

By this we arrived outside her classroom. Her homeroom teacher has not arrived yet so we lingered.

"I'll see you in a bit then. Love you." I said carelessly without much thought again… But as 3J was mostly girls. Most of them just looked in awe and jealousy. As I am told that my facial features, were not a problem compared to my personality and posture.

"I love you too…See you later.."Yukino said quietly. However unexpectedly she closed in for a kiss on my lips, despite us being just outside the door and visible to her classmates.

"What was that for?" I asked confused?

"You didn't want to? Sorry…"

"Aren't you worried about people seeing us?"

"No" Yukino said in confidence. After all that happened last year with us getting together and her finally confronting her mother. Yukino has grown to finally accept and be herself. She is now able to be independent and make her own decisions. And I couldn't be prouder.

"Anyways I have to go now. Or sensei is going to kill me." I said as I lightly patted her head. I began to walk back to my homeroom. I looked back and she was subtly waving at me.

"Bye, see you later." She said with a warm smile, before walking into her room.

After a short walk I returned to my home room and walked in. As I looked inside Yuigahama was looking at me waving. Which means she came in after I left to walk Yukino back. So she was late today huh…typical. I walked in silently as sensei was still doing her register and sat on my seat. This year as it turned out I was next to Hayama Hayato and Tobe, I didn't know where their seats were prior as I didn't care and they were hanging with Miura across the room.

Sensei then finishes register.

"Hikigaya. Stay here after homeroom."

Damn. So she wasn't supportive of my relationship after all? Is she jealous that I have a girlfriend while she lives alone lonely ? Someone please just marry her! Homeroom was soon over and I approached sensei.

"So what did I do now? Was it because I left with Yukino?"

"Nah. I just needed to keep you in to keep up my image as a teacher. If a student just walks out in my face with her girlfriend and I don't do anything, it makes me look bad!"

"Ah, I see. Thanks."

"Ah and if anyone asks just say I scolded you or something."

"Alright sure."

"Now go to your next class."

I proceeded to my next class which was physics. After Yukino started to give me lessons and revision dates, I have started to grow fond of this subject. Chemistry and biology being equal as second place as I am not too fond of the other two. I walked in the lab and all the tables were filled. Except the one with Hayama, Yuigahama, Miura and Tobe and Ebina. So I was forced to sit with them. So that means I'm stuck with them for the rest of the year.

The sensei finished her lecture portion and told us to do the practical ourselves.

"Hikki!, Why did sensei want to see you after homeroom?"

"Uh…" I replied hesitantly

"Because Hikio ignored homeroom and sensei to walk Yukinoshita san back to her classroom."

"What really! Hiki!? So romantic"

"Yeah! Hikitani kun was being a total class A boyfriend." Tobe said with a thumbs up

"No! My HachixHayato ship is sinking!" Ebina squirmed

"Now, Now. We should concentrate on the experiment at hand and stop making fun of Hikigaya." Hayama tried to defuse the situation with a awkward fake smile.

"Yeah, I agree with Hayama."  
I cannot believe I am saying this.

The clique then tried to do the experiment at hand. However, Hayama and I clearly know what they are doing wrong but we don't want to hurt them in his case and I couldn't be bothered to correct them in my case. As I already know what is the problem and answered my question sheet.

"Eh, why is it still not able to stick to the thing!" Yuigahama squirmed.

Wow, it's called magnetism… Not sticking…

"Let's try another battery." Miura recommended.

"Hikitani kun! Hayato! You two have any ideas?"

"Uhm, maybe we could try to use a stable power source like the wall plug maybe?" Hayato recommended.

"Maybe you should wrap the copper wire more than once around the metal bar to increase the surface area….Idiot."

Tobe and Yuigahama, do just that and the electromagnet works.

"Ahhhhh! Hachi x Hayato working together!"

Hayama gave a forced laugh while I looked at her disgusted and annoyed. Tobe then looked at my worksheet. While Hayama picked up the experiment parts and returned it to the tray in front of the room.

"Eh, Hikitani kun you already know the answers! Why didn't you tell us and make us waste all this time to do this experiment! We could be chilling!"

"Yeah, Hikio…."

"Yeah Hikki so mean!"

"If I tell you the answers, how will you learn!" I argued.

"By the way, Hikki how did you already know this stuff?"

" I studied it with Yuki…Yukinoshita, during break." I replied quietly with a brief pause.

"Eh…Really…That's so boring….Don't you go two on proper dates?" Miura asks in confusion.

"Yeah Hikki!"

"We study at night. We go out in the day. Idiot." I explained without much thought.

"How late? Do you stay overnight together?" Miura asks slyly.

"No. Now can I go now. I have to see Komachi."

"Eh Koma what?" Tobe asks confused.

"Ah, Komachi san is Hikki's younger sister. She is starting school today! I think you guys may have met her during the summer camp last year."

"Oh I kinda remember now. Hey, since its lunch time now. You want us to all go visit her now?" Miura recommends.

Please no! Don't touch my sister! Yuigahama do something!

"Ah that's a great idea! Right Hikki!?"

"What?" I said shocked.

It seemed like I have no choice. We all packed and we all walked out of the lab building to the main one. I was walking behind the group as I didn't want to look like I was part of them. However Hayama slowed down to match my pace. As if he wanted to talk to me.

"What do you want?" I asked

"What do you mean Hikigaya?"

"You slowed down to match my pace. You wouldn't do it unless you had a reason."

"Not really. I just didn't want to leave you out of the group."

"I am not part of your group."

"But you are. You helped all of them and they all treat you like friends, even if you don't admit it. They defended you last year. During that event."

I recalled what happened last year. And yes, they did stand up for me. Despite me not thinking much of them as people. Not even acquaintances. Let alone friends.

"Melon buns."

"Pardon?" Hayama asks confused

"My sister likes melon buns. If you guys want to talk to her, make sure to buy her two. As a first year she won't be able to push in line fast enough to get it before it sells out."

Hayama briefly smiles.

"Sure. Leave it to us."

He then catches up to the group and explains what I said to them. While I make a turn to make it to the clubroom as I think Yukino will be there by now.

"Hikki, where are you going?"

Damn. Yuigahama caught a glimpse of me leaving on my own. Damn, stealth Hikki doesn't work on her.

"I'm going to pick up Yukinoshita first; I'll meet you guys in 1F later."

Not to mention I need a break from all you people after being stuck in a lab table with you people for a few hours.

I then proceed to the club building. As I walked toward the stairs. I see Yukino walking there. I ran to catch up to her.

"Hey." Upon hearing my voice, she turns around and stops walking.

"Good afternoon, Hachiman."

I approached her and gave her a kiss, I missed her after dealing with all that clique for the last few hours. She looks surprised at first, and then smiles while she is still in my arms.

"What was that for?" She asks confused of my sudden assertiveness.

"Long lab session, perhaps no one is here. So it's okay right?"

"It's okay even if we are in a crowd. If you want to." She said silently with a blush.

I smiled for a bit and patted her head while we walked toward Komachi's classroom. After a short walk we arrived at Komachi's classroom. It was not difficult to spot her, as her table was the one with a bunch of 3rd years around it.

"Ah Hiki, Yukinon, you are here!"

"Good afternoon Komachi san."

"Yo Komachi, How was today, no one bullied you or asked you out or did anything to you right?"

"Ah, Yukino san, Onii chan! Today was fun!"

Eh. Fun? I never remembered the first day being fun? Oh wait I was run over by my now girlfriends limo. I never went to the first day…that's why.

"By the way Onii chan, I didn't know you had friends aside from Yukino san and Yui san."

"Yeah, Hikitani kun is a bro!"

"Shut up Tobecchi!" Miura and Yuigahama say in sync.

"Oh by the way Onii chan, how did they know I liked melon bread? I was so disappointed when I went to the canteen and it was sold out!"

"Ah, Hikigaya explained it to me so I could buy you beforehand." Hayama explained

"Eh, manipulating people to buy it so you won't have to pay for it or walk there and queue. Idiot, lazy, Hachiman!"

"Huh. Is that really how you see your older brother?! You just lost a lot of points."

The rest of the cli…group, just look as us bewildered by our way of communication.

"Komachi san, it was not Hachi's fault as he needed to find me, he couldn't purchase the food for you. Therefore I apologise."

"Ah, It's okay Yukino san. I was just messing with Onii chan you don't have to take it so seriously!"

"Oh by the way Komachi. Is it okay if Yukino eats with us tonight?"

"Of course!"

"No, They are so close already! The girlfriend already knows the sister! My Hachi x Hayato ship!" Ebina starts ranting out some nonsensical BL rant.

"Okay, Hina, let's go get a drink"

"Yeah, let's go Hina"

Miura and Yuigahama drag Ebina outside Komachi's classroom. Probably trying to calm her down from nose bleeding everywhere again.

"Anyways, we will take our leave now. It was nice meeting you Komachi san."

"Ah, see you later in Modern Japanese Hikitani kun!"

Hayama and Tobe then proceed to leave.

"Wait. Hayama, how much was the two buns?"

"Don't worry about it Hikigaya, considering it my welcoming present to Komachi san."

"Ah."

Hayama and Tobe then leaves. Leaving just Yukino and I with Komachi.

"What's that guy's deal?" Komachi suddenly asks.

"Who?"

"Blonde."

"Hayama? Wait you aren't interested in him right? I will kill him right now!" I exploded in anger.

"No idiot Onii chan. There's something strange about him. Like he's trying really hard to act nice and be appealing. Even to a friend's sister. He seems sort of off, like he just goes with the flow of people."

Did my sister also inhibit my ability to read between the lines?! Does high school activate those abilities! This must run in my blood!

"He's like that. Even in middle school. He would try to be everyone's Hayama Hayato. He has no sense of self, despite being prideful. But when things go down and wrong in the end, he will not help you as he believed everyone should just get along, even if it meant sacrificing a minority for the majority." Yukino explained, while reminiscing the past slightly. Her eyes spelled anger and nostalgia. Eyes which I share, when I talk about my past. She clenched her fist….strange… but oi…I thought she forgave him…maybe not.

"You okay?" I ask out of concern.

"I'm fine. It's just that Komachi's san comment reminded me of the past slightly."

"I am sorry. Yukino san."

"It's fine. It's my fault of not letting go of past events and traumas." Yukino explains with a warm smile.

"Anyways. Komachi. We almost have class now. So I'm going to walk Yukino back. You know where the clubroom is right? I'll see you in a bit."

"It's fine, Onii chan, Yukino san." Komachi stands up and walks back toward her friends, that were signalling her.

"See you later, Komachi san."

Yukino and I then walked out of Komachi's and walked back.

"Hey, Yuki. You really okay? Its not like you to suddenly have an emotional outburst."

I stopped her by a dark area in the corridor. By holding her hand tightly.

"I don't know. What happened just now either. I just…I don't know…" Yukino explained. Slightly confused.

"It's going to be okay. It's the past right?" I asked, concerned.

"I dont know." She replied.

I then hugged Yukino tight, as I may have grasped her potential newfound problem. After finding her own identity and being independent. She still could not let go the tragedies of her past. Just like me. We now share the same problem. Maybe it is fate that we end up having the same problem's in the end. The past controlling our present and future. But unlike the past we have each other to go through this together.


	5. Chapter 5

Modern Japanese was over in an hour, but I still couldn't get Yukino off my mind. The notion that the past still binds and makes her suffer worries me. As I do not want her to end up like me before I met her and Yuigahama. I looked back upon my last year of school to see what drove me to change and get the past off my head. And it comes to one thing that I had. Proper closure. I was able to get closure with Orimoto and somewhat able to get past one of the events that turned me into…well this… Yukino will need closure too. Despite having that small conversation with Hayama during the marathon after party. Yukino still wasn't able to find proper closure with him. Whatever he did in the past that made her so angry and saddened. Thankfully, he is a lot closer geographically then Orimoto was to me. The only way I can help Yukino forgive and get through this, is to help them become friends or at least acquaintances. What irony.

"Hikki!" The voice of Yuigahama broke my train of thought.

"Yeah?"

"We should get to the clubroom! Komachi san and Yukinon should be waiting by now!"

"Ah, sorry! I spaced out thinking."

"It's okay! Let's go already.." Yuigaham began to hit me with her bag.

How am I supposed to get up if you keep hitting me dammit. I dragged my body up and placed my bag around my arm.

We then walked toward the clubroom building. Argh, it is such a long walk compared to last year….I hate the new homeroom…

"Yahallo!"

"Yahallo, Yui san, Onii chan!"

Good afternoon"

We exchanged our social conventional greetings and we sat down in our usual seats. I got out a book. While Yukino poured a cup of tea in front of me and laid out some snacks.

"Thanks."

"You don't have to thank me, I do this for you all the time anyways." Yukino replied, with a soft smile.

"(bbblarrrrghhhh) Are you two always like this?" Komachi said with a vomiting noise.

What is wrong with you. First you complain I don't have a girlfriend, now that I have one you complain that we are too close? What is with you sister!

"Hahahah, you would get used to them being lovey dovey soon enough Komachi chan!" Yuigahama said with a awkward laugh.

It totally shows that you are not used it too if you say it that way.

"Ah, Komachi, did you hand in your club joining permission slip thing to sensei or Yukino yet?" I asked to change the subject.

"Ah, I'll do it tomorrow. Since apparently first years require parental signatures."

"Ah, I see."

"By the way Yukino san, where do you want to eat dinner tonight! Onii chan is paying! Mom gave him money."

"Uhm, perhaps you should choose Komachi san?"

"Yeah, Komachi you should choose. We eat what we want during our dates anyways."

"Hmmm, let's go Shabu Shabu(Japanese hotpot)!"

"Sure." Yukino and I say in unison before continuing on reading our books silently.

After just several minutes of silence Komachi broke it again. Has she never heard of silence is golden?

"So Onii chan, do you just sit here and read every day?"

"No, we sit here and read until someone comes in for a request."

"So you just sit here."

"Yeah I guess, if you put it that way…"

"And why do you and Yukino san sit so far from each other?"

"Don't worry Komachi chan, even when these two sit silently with only each other, it still looks like they are enjoying it! All they need is the presence of each other, they don't need to be close or talking," Yuigahama explained

"That's kinda weird and sweet."

"Even I can't argue that for them hahaha."

Yukino and I continued read silently. While Yuigahama and Komachi talked to each other about random stuff. Soon club session was over and we began to pack our bags.

"Ah, Onii chan. Remember to change to casual clothes. We don't want to dirty our uniforms since we are eating out. You bought a change of clothes like I told you too yeah?"

"Yeah, I'll change now. Yukino, I'll see you in the bike stand okay?"

"That's fine. Hachiman."

"Don't worry Hikki. I will be there with Yukinon until you guys get there! She won't be bored!"

Komachi and I went to the floors toilet to change to casual wear and then we proceeded to the bike stand.

When we arrived I see. Hayama talking to Yukino while Yuigahama stand on the side. Curious. I proceeded to them while Komachi remained silent behind me.

"What's up." I said budging in. She is my girlfriend after all.

"Ah, it's just that my father told me to ask Yukinoshita san to come to our law firms formal as a representative for the Yukinoshita's as a client."

"Ah I see. But isn't this usually Haruno's or her parents job."

"Nee san and my parents are currently out of Chiba for some business. Which means. It lays on me."

"So, is it possible for Yukinoshita san to come this Sunday to the New Otani Makuhari Hotel ballroom? Hikigaya, you should come as Yukinoshita san's date too."

"No its fine. I should not involve myself in her families business. " I answered. Much to the shock of Yuigahama and Komachi.

I can't have Yukino rely on me once again. We got through that hurdle once. I cannot allow it to occur again. If I do go and it falls on me to answer any enquires or questions then, things my get problematic not just for me but the Yukinoshita's in general

"Alright. I will attend. However, I will not agree to any business enquiries or other menial chit chat. I will only be the representative for the Yukinoshita business. If any of your "friends" makes any enquiries please kindly tell them to wait for my father's return."

"Sure. Thank you." Hayama slightly bowed then left to his family limo.

After a brief exchange of goodbyes. Yukino along with me and Komachi, left to a nearby mall for dinner.

"Onii chan. Why did you leave Yukino san to go alone to that thing?"

"I believe it is because Hachiman doesn't want to involve in my families business as it may affect how we look if we had a stranger step in."

"Something like that. It would be weird if I had to answer and business enquiries when I am not part of the family."

"Well, there's an easy solution! You two are both 17, which means you could just get married!"

"Be quiet," I barked, while Yukino and I blushed.

We arrived at the mall and we got a ticket for the restaurant. There was a 30 minute wait. So Komachi went to a bookstore. While Yukino and I went into a place which sells trinkets and small jewellery. Yukino picked up a crystal lock and key trinket keychain thing.

"This is kind of fitting for us. Don't you think?" She said.

"Huh?"

"Well, us meeting sort of unlocked each other out of our shell"

"I guess. Maybe we should buy it and each keep one piece with us."

"That's actually not a bad idea."

Yukino and I went to the counter and each paid half. I kept the lock and she kept the key. I placed it inside a compartment in my wallet while she did the same. We then walked back to the restaurant to find Komachi.

After dinner. Komachi took my bag and biked home as she insisted I walk Yukino home. As we got on the train, Yukino looked at me strangely.

"Why did you disagree on being my date for the Sundays event. I know that the reason you gave wasn't the only one." Yukino deduced.

"So you saw through me huh."

"Well. You are my boyfriend."

"To be honest. I hoped you'd go alone so you could spend some time and have a proper talk with Hayama. After your outburst today I could sorta guess what happened back then. And the only way for you to get past that event is closure. Like I did with Orimoto. So that's why I want you to go alone aside from the business reasons."

"You must be the first boyfriend on this planet to ask their girlfriend to spend time with another man," Yukino said with a giggle.

"Hey, it's not like I want to. However, I don't want you to be strained by the past." I explained.

"That's why I love you. You are so selfless." Yukino said and then gave me a sweet kiss.

"Ew… Did you wash your mouth after dinner. I could still taste the desert in your mouth." Yukino complained.

"I may have forgotten to do that." I shrugged and then laughed. Yukino slightly laughed then leaned on my chest. After getting off the train and walking her home. I went home and closed in for the night.

The next day during a break between two lessons. I approached Hayama.

"Yo. Could we talk?"

"Uh sure, Hikigaya.

We walked out of the classroom while Ebina was giving us a strange thumbs up while Yuigahama and Miura looked straight up surprised. We walked to the end of the corridor where there was no one.

"I want to tell me what happened between you and Yukino during middle school."

"Uh why? Are you annoyed or concerned about something?"

"No. Just she's still hung up on the tragedies that happened in the past. I want to help her let go so it won't consume her, like it did me."

Hayama slightly clenched his fists and looked at his feet. As if he was deeply ashamed and regretful. Maybe this person isn't all that bad after all.

"Okay. As you know Yukinoshita san was bullied and ridiculed for being smart, beautiful and all around perfect. Things were pretty bad. However I was never able to do anything, because I was powerless and didn't know how. I didn't have the courage you have. But then there was this one event. Something I could have stopped. But I didn't do anything. Yukinoshita san was blamed by someone to have done something terrible. I knew it wasn't her and it was somebody else. However I didn't do or say anything as I didn't want anyone to be blamed and get hurt. It backfired. In the end. She was that got hurt, ridiculed and hated. Because I betrayed her."

"Ah…." I was stunned by that story and the fact that tears were coming out of the eyes of the perfect superman Hayama Hayato.

"Fine. I am going to help you. But I am only doing it for her. Apologize to her. Find a chance, this Sunday. Be sincere and just apologize."

"Thank you Hikigaya. To help me fix what was broken."

Hayama nods and wipes his tears and then gives me his typical fake smile. But I felt something was off with this one. It almost felt…a bit…sinister. And it slightly sent a chill down my back. I dismissed it and went on with my life.

The week soon went by normally and now it was Sunday night. I wasn't able to go out with Yukino today as she needed to intend that business formal with Hayama's firm. So I just read my books for the entire day. It was now 11 and I decided to call it a night. But then I suddenly received a phone call.

"Yo, what do you want Haruno"

"Hikigaya kun. Listen to me seriously. " Haruno said in a serious tone that is somewhat almost scaring me.

"What's wrong. You sound serious It's creeping me out."

"It's about Hayato. Do not trust a word he says to you."

"Huh.."

"Yukino chan went to their formal to represent us right?"

"Yes."

"Did you do or say anything to Yukino chan which made her in friendly terms with Hayato."

"Sorta..I helped her…."

"That isn't important now. What's important is that you may have single handily destroyed your relationship with Yukino chan." I felt a chill down my back and my mouth tasted bitter. I sat up on my bed.

"Explain." I said seriously.

"Tonight Hayato and Yukino chan seemed to chat quite friendly tonight. So Hayato's father called my father asking if they could reconsider the arranged marriage between the two. My father rejected because he likes you and because he prefers free love."

"So what's the problem?"

"Hayato likes Yukino chan since always, and Yukino chan used to like Hayato until he betrayed her back in middle school. Now the reconciling of the two could mean bad for you. I don't know if the genuine thing is real or not. However, the fact that Yukino chan is so hung up on the past may be that she has lingering feelings too."

"Hayama didn't tell me any of this when he told me about the past."

"He's not as good of a person as you think he is." Haruno explained.

The words Haruno said gave me a flash of what Hayama once said to me. That's son of a bitch used that opportunity to bait me to try to fight for Yukino again, now that his obstacle was destroyed thanks to me.

"What should I do?"

"Keep her close. Do you really think I wouldn't have helped them two reconcile if I wanted to? Hayato is not a good for Yukino chan. If he could betray her once. He could do it again and hurt her even worse. Plus he's a faker. I am going to get back as soon as possible. I am worried that Hayato might finally strike to try and get with Yukino chan. He could be dangerous, he's not a dumb person. He won't lose what he wants again without a fight."

"I see."

I felt rage and anger. Blood boiling in my veins. But also steaming with worry. I will confront him tomorrow. I won't let that faker take me as a fool. It's strange to see Haruno so worried about something. However, it is her precious sister after all and my beloved girlfriend. But I trust Yukino feelings….right?


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning was Monday. So school. It means I have to confront Hayama. I won't let someone bait me like that. Although I never desired any thanks or gifts for helping someone. I could not stand to be manipulated that way. I know Haruno is on my side and she is someone I can trust. I soon finished breakfast.

"Komachi, I'm going to meet Yukino and walk to school with her. You can use my bike. I'll cab there."

"Alright Onii chan. Say hi to her for me!"

I took a taxi and soon arrived at near Yukino's apartment. She was already waiting outside by the time I arrived at her block. When she catches glimpse of me she begins to subtly wave.

"Yo, morning."

"Good morning, Hachiman." She said with a sweet smile.

I held her hand and we began walking toward to the direction of the school.

"You had fun last night?" I asked as I still can't shake that worry I have.

"I did actually. In addition, what you said worked. I had a proper talk with Hayato kun and he apologized to me for the things he did in the past. I felt relieved, like something holding me down was gone."

So its Hayato kun now. Maybe my worry is justified.

"And It's all thanks to my sweet boyfriend." Yukino moved in to tried to kiss me on the lips. But I pulled back, shrugged and avoided it.

"You don't want to?" Yukino asks out of concern.

"Is something wrong?" She continued.

"Ah, nothing. I didn't wash my mouth after breakfast this morning."

"I don't mind…" She moved in for a kiss again, but I didn't move. I just let her. But I didn't kiss her back. I could bet she knew something was off. But she didn't say anything. Maybe she doesn't care.

We then silently walked toward school. I dropped her off my her classroom and then went to mine. Hayama was standing there talking with his clique.

"Hayama. You have a moment." I said in a stern voice.

"Sure!" he said cheerfully.

Although Ebina gave her typical BL reaction. Miura and Yuigahama could sense the tension. I could see it from the faces a flicker of worry and curiosity.

Hayama and I walked to the end of the corridor, which normally no one goes to as there is nothing there, but a few boxes. A shadow was covering him while I was in the light. In typical movies this would be the showdown between the main protagonist and the villain. But this is no movie. Its reality.

"I guess you know what I did. I bet Haruno san told you. Things was going well until father jumped the gun and called her father." Hayama opened in his cold demeanour

"Why." I asked in the coldest voice I could muster.

"Hikigaya. I am human. I have feelings and emotions too. Do you have any idea how painful it is for me to live like this. To not be myself except the rare instances when I am confronting you?!"

"It's your fault for living that way. You have a choice and you chose to be Everyone's Hayama Hayato. Instead of just being yourself."

"Perhaps. But let's get straight to the point. I love Yukino. I loved her since we have been kids. Things were going so well until I made that mistake. But then you came along. You stole her from me. I'm bitter. For someone to just walk in and take her away. Not only that but you also changed her for the better. So when you proposed something that could put me back into the game. I took it. But I did warn you and drop you clues. It wasn't uncalled for. I said I wasn't as good as a person as you think I am. "

"She's not an object. It doesn't work that way."

"I know, but I will win her from you. I will do anything, any means. I only have a year left before going overseas. I don't have much to lose. But most importantly. I don't want to lose to you. I can't take that."

"Since when have you been plotting all of this. It can't be an one day, one moment thing. You must be just waiting for the right moment. Might as well lay all your cards on the table." I deduced.

"Marathon. I said I can't stand losing to you remember. Perhaps that conversation she had with me during the party while you were there made me know she loves you. Remember the thing you didn't notice. It was then I know I had to do something if I didn't want to lose to you."

Hayama is confused. He does not love Yukinoshita Yukino. Not anymore. He was consumed. By hatred toward me. All he wanted to do was beat me. He would do anything. Its just that Yukino in this case is the trophy and proof of beating me and taking something from me. Despite him having everything already. And if Yukino does fall in love with him again and if one day he notices that all this was is just to beat me. Yukino will be hurt again. And I can't have that.

"You…"

"Hayato…" A sudden trembling female voice broke our conversation. We were both shocked.

"Miura."

"Yumiko. Since when."

"I heard it all. I can't let you do this Hayato."

"You don't understand." Hayama said coldly.

"I do. I …I….love you Hayato. …But I can't let you do this. I feel sorry about how you can't be yourself, but you can. I don't care if you are imperfect or whatever….I love you for you…. But this is wrong. I can't let you do this to hurt Hikio." Miura said trembling as if she is being torn apart internally between doing the right thing and her affection toward Hayama.

"Miura. Don't. This is my fight." I said while looking at her.

"NO! Hikio stop always trying to be some sort of tragic hero. I can't just stand by and see something wrong go by. Especially by someone that I care about. Someone that I loved for so long, but will never return my feelings. Even so. I can't let you do this..Hayato" Miura said these words incoherently, some not making sense even.

It was clear she was holding herself from breaking down. Upon hearing these words for Miura it made me notice that if I didn't already love someone. She could actually be someone compatible with me. She has a bigger heart than it seems on just the outside. Something I have yet again failed to see.

"So be it." Hayama said coldly and walked past us back the classroom.

As he left our vison. Miura kneeled down onto the floor with her arms crossed around and began to tremble and cry fiercely. Not knowing what to do. I took my uniform blazer and placed it over her. I sat down next to her on the floor and just let her cry. She laid on my shoulder as she was done and just sobbing. Her faded makeup left two lines from the edge of her eye to her chin.

"Hey, Hikio. Sorry for always thinking that you were the bad guy." She said softly.

"Its fine. I'm used to it."

"What are you going to do…about Hayato."

"I don't know."

"Are you scared about losing to Hayato?"

"No. I could care less. I am scared of losing Yukino." I replied.

My hand was slightly twitching and shaking. I was scared of Hayama Hayato too. The way he spoke. It frightened me. Someone with nothing to lose, is the scariest thing. Seeing my trembling hand. Miura grabbed it. Her warmth made me feel slightly better and reassured and the trembling stopped

"Thank you." I said.

"Don't lose to him." She said.

I nodded.

Miura went to tidy herself up and I silently returned to the classroom and sat where I usually did. Hayama was back to his usual fake self. But that day Miura and him did not talk or look face to face. How a person could live like this and still keep a smile is beyond me.

The day was slowly over. I had to carry something for Isshiki to the student council room and was late to clubroom. As I arrived. Everyone was there except Yukino.

"Onii chan. What took you so long?"

"Yahallo Hiki!"

"Where's Yukino?"

"Ah. Hayato kun said he wanted to talk about a private request with you two so he went to the roof with Yukinon first." Yuigahama said while taking out her phone.

I felt my body shake and shiver. Consciousness slightly faded. I felt heavy. I started sweating. I breathed heavily. I took a deep breath to regain somewhat control of my body. But I know I was not in the right mind. Anger is in control of me. I dropped my bag in the clubroom and went up to the roof. I kicked open the door and there it was. I had already lost the fight before it even began.

Hayama was embracing Yukino. Yukino looked at me shocked while Hayama gave a small, cold, sinister smile that spelt "I won."

Out of anger I took out my wallet and the lock shaped trinket Yukino and I bought together, that supposedly represented us. I dropped it on the floor and stepped on it. Turning the trinket into several small broken pieces. Like my heart.

"We're done." I said coldly to Yukino before going back to the clubroom silently. I picked up my bags and walked toward the door.

"Eh. Onii chan where are you going?" Komachi asks out of concern.

"Onii chan is feeling sick. I am going back home first."

I tried hard to muster these words as normal as I possibly can. I then walked home silently. It rained. Great, it could hide my falling tears. I soon returned home. I was soaked and I was cold. But I didn't care I collapsed onto my bed. I wanted to fall asleep so I don't have to feel sad and angry. And thank the gods. As I soon lost consciousness.


	7. Chapter 7

Yukino POV.

The final lesson of the day was relatively menial. The subject matter at hand was something that I had already learned during one of my revision dates with Hachiman. As I thought about him, I could not help but pull the key shaped trinket out and smile looking at it. Soon the lesson was over and I began to pack my bag. I was looking forward to seeing Hachiman today as he seemed off while he was walking me to school. I hope he is better now and that he did not come see me during lunch much to my surprise and dismay.

But no matter. I get to see him now. I finished packing my bag. I proceeded toward the staffroom to acquire the key to open the clubroom doors. I proceeded to the clubroom and placed my bag down. I took out a packet of snacks and placed it onto a small plate. I began to brew the tea and boil the water.

"Yahallo Yukinon!" A familiar voice soon greeted me after the sound of the door opening and sliding. However, it was not the voice I had hoped to hear.

"Good afternoon Yuigahama san" I said with a soft smile.

I placed the plate of snacks onto the main long table and poured her a cup of tea into her mug. I did the same to my cup and I placed both cups onto the table. I then sat down on my seat and began reading my book.

"Yahallo!" A fresh but still recognisable voice said, yet again followed by another sliding of the door. Although then again although from the same blood. It was not the voice I desired.

"Good afternoon, Komachi san." I answered.

I stood up and poured her a cup of tea in a paper cup. We are running out of these. I need to purchase more; perhaps I could use it as an excuse to make a detour, when Hachi walks me home. I poured Komachi san a cup of tea and then returned to my book.

The notion that Hachiman was taking so long started to worry me. Is he okay? Could he have had some accident? I know he has dead fish eyes but he doesn't have fish vison right? Perhaps he ran into a wall? My thoughts were disturbed by several knocks on the door.

"Come in." I announced with an slightly annoyed tone. As my boyfriend would not knock. So it means it's not him…

In turn was a man that I had tried to forgive, so I could not live in the past and be angry about it. So I could move on with Hachiman. Although his impression has slightly grown as he had finally properly apologized after many years. Although it made me feel like a weight was taken off my shoulders. I cannot say I am fond of him if at all. I don't like fakers. Hayama Hayato.

"Ah. I have a request for you and Hikigaya." He directed to me.

"Hachi isn't here yet. Could you mind waiting for a bit before proceeding?"

"Actually its quite urgent and private would you mind talking it with me on the roof? Perhaps I saw Hikigaya helping Iroha carrying somethings which I kinda told her to do hahah. I kinda feel guilty finding that out..."

That Hachiman. Delaying to see me to help his Kohai. Although his onii chan instincts are commendable which could make him a valid candidate for a husband and father, I must say it is quite beyond normal, borderline disturbing. However, I still feel bitter. I am his girlfriend, his lover. We both truthfully proclaimed we love each other and yet he never offers to carry my things, let alone does he ever pamper me. Where is my special treatment. He rarely even kisses me….Anyways back to the subject at hand.

"I understand, we shall head to the roof first then."

"Ah. Yui san could you message me, once Hiigaya comes here."

"Uh sure, Hayato kun.." Yuigahama san answers with slight query.

Although It does slightly confuse me….Why does Yuigahama san need to contact Hayato kun. When she would direct Hachiman to the roof anyways. No matter, maybe he is asking for that, as this is urgent.

Hayato kun and I silently walked toward the roof. Although initially silent at first as we waited for Hachiman. Hayato walked toward me after checking his phone. Perhaps he is in a rush? Or perhaps Hachiman has arrived so Yui has contacted him, so he could commence his request.

"Yukinoshita san. Before I make my request. I would just like to say thank you for forgiving my mistakes in the past. I deeply regret my actions. "

"Its fine. I was merely trying to let go of tragedies of the past so I could move on. I learned that I was still annoyed by it as something reminded me of it and it made me angry. So I decided it was time to let go."

"Thank you" he then opened his hands as if he wanted to initiate a hug. Although I am hesitant I guess if I don't comply could cause awkwardness. So I let him hug me. It felt strange, almost violating.

The roof door then sprang open. Showing Hachiman in a shocked and distressed face. I was equally shocked seeing him in the situation I am in. Immediately I pushed Hayato kun away as this was the worse time possible for him to show up.

I could see Hachiman was not thinking straight. His eyes were angry and it looked like he was betrayed, like I did back then. I tried to walk toward him. But then he took out his wallet and his lock trinket. Threw it onto the floor and stepped on it. Shattering it. In that moment, I felt my heart shatter as well.

"We're done." He said coldly and he turned around. Closing the door behind him. I could feel hot tears running down my face. How could this be happening! This misunderstanding is too grave! What should I do? I love him!

I walked toward the shards of the broken trinket. I kneeled down onto the hard concrete floor, picked up the broken pieces, and placed it closed to my chest and I silently cried.

"You see, he doesn't trust you, Yukino chan. Let alone love you." A voice pierced into my soul. His words were odd and all of this feels too coincidental to be a misunderstanding. I began to force myself to think. How? What?

"Only I have always loved you, Yukino. Since we were kids." He continued.

Then I grasped what had happened. I have been played. Manipulated. But now is not time for weakness. I can't cower against anyone. I need to pick myself up to handle this. For Hachiman.

"So this was all you. Hayama kun. Asking Isshiki san to carry something, much out of your usual character, asking Yuigahama san to message and notify you of Hachiman, saying those things to me out of the blue. All of this was carefully timed so Hachiman would see that. So you think you would have a chance to be with me?"

I mustered up all my courage I had in me, stood up, and gave him to coldest glare I had in me. I was about to break apart. But I can't let that happen. I can't rely on Hachiman. This time it's my turn to help him.

"Yukino. I wanted to prove he doesn't love you and if you do love him why aren't you going after him right now instead staying here talking to me."

"I am not going after him yet because I know Hachiman would figure this out. He may be distraught and saddened now, but soon he will see through your scheme. I trust him and I love him. I am staying here to get it clear in your fake thick skull that I would never ever have any feelings for you and I will stop you from going after Hachiman."

"Yukino….Why…."

"Because I hate people that are too cowardly to be themselves. Not to mention I hate people that make schemes to hurt someone else relationship just to get to someone even more. You don't desire me. You just want to get to Hachiman. He was able to do things you never can and you hate that. So stay away from us. You will never be as good as him, give up." I ushered with the last bit of strength I have.

I then turned around and walked toward the roof door.

"One last thing. Even if what you did, means the end between me and Hachiman. I would never go for you. Even as a rebound. I will never forgive you for what you did today."

I did not see his face. I didn't even bother. As it will clearly make me sick. I then closed the door behind me and took several massive pants. I could feel my emotions getting to me. Tears ran down my face again and I ran toward the clubroom. I don't care ill composed I looked right now. He was all that was in my mind. What if he does something stupid? Should I have went after him first? Would he misunderstand it as me not caring for him? I ran as fast as I can toward the clubroom, hoping he would be there. I was exhausted when I arrived. My stamina was never good.

"Where Hachiman!" I shouted as I slid open the door. Much to the surprise of everyone in the room.

"Onii chan said he felt ill so he went home, are you okay Yukino san?"

"Yeah, you look very frail, Yukinon and have you been crying? Did something happen?" Yuigahama san asks in concern.

I Ignored them. Picked up my things and called for my driver. As Hachiman's house would take too long to go by foot. After a short wait. My driver arrived and he took me to Hachiman's household. Using the spare key he gave me. I opened the door, went up the stairs, and went inside his room. Although he was asleep. He was soaking wet from the rain outside. I touched his forehead and he was burning up. Idiot. I thought to myself, but I can't but smile slightly just by seeing him. I went into his bathroom to get a towel. I opened his wardrobe for a set of clean clothes and I carefully removed his drenched uniform. I wiped his body and hair, carefully drying him. I then carefully place on a change of clothes and pants for him and placed a bed sheet on top of him. I then place a hot towel on his forehead and a changed it whenever it went cold. I sat on his desk and wrote a note explaining what happened, hoping he would read it and understand. I finished the note and placed it in his bedside. I felt tired after crying and running around, so I laid on my head his desk and rested for a bit…


	8. Chapter 8

As consciousness returned to me I feel steaming pain in my forehead. Great, I must have caught a fever for being in the rain. I had better get out of my drenched uniform. However as I inspected my body. It was dry and my clothes were changed down to my underwear. I sat up and a wet piece of cloth fell onto my lap from my forehead. I looked around in the blueish tinge that was my room in the evening light. And there she sat. Yukino Yukinoshita. He head laid on my desk and he hair dropped down neatly. I felt an urge to wake her up and tell her to get out of my property. After recalling what I saw today. Her being embraced by another man. Worse of all. Him. The faker. But some part of me couldn't do it. Somehow I couldn't kick her out. Not because of my emotions. But how quickly all this happened. It almost felt plotted or planned in some way. I stood up and looked on my bedside. I see a piece of folded paper. A note. Thinking of the worse I clenched one of my fists and began to read it. The contents shocked me. Tears start dropping onto the note fading the ink of the text. I was crying not because I had learned the truth and that she loved me. But because I felt guilty. I felt guilty for not trusting in her, for believing her. I wanted something genuine and we found it with each other. But throughout this event I had not come clean to her, I had not talked to her, I had not tried to understand her. I was blinded by anger, hatred and fear. I was the one not being genuine. I took Haruno's words blindly without thinking, without process. But even Yukinoshita Haruno could be wrong.

On this day, I swear I will never question her loyalty again.

I stood up and walked toward her. She was sleeping soundly and sweetly. I took my bedsheet and laid it over her. I kissed her on top of her head. And proceeded to leave for a shower. However something on my table beside her arm caught my attention. It was the shattered shards of the trinket I destroyed. Something that supposedly represented us. I broke it. I picked up the pieces and went toward an old drawer in my room. I took out some resin and superglue that I used during my Otaku cosplay days in middle school and attempted to repair it. However, deep down, I know I have broken it and it will never be the same. After a short while I managed to repair the trinket as much as I can. But small lines could still be seen where it was once broken. After I was finished I went to do the job which I intended to. Shower.

* * *

 **Yukino POV**

As my eyes opened, I noticed I had fallen asleep on Hachiman's desk. I have to get out of here! If he see's me surely things are not going to go well! I sat up straight and looked at his bed. He was gone. Bitterness flooded my mouth. I felt like I was going to vomit. I looked around and saw that the note has been opened and placed on top of his pillow neatly. Immediately, almost like magic all that strange feeling of pressure, bitterness, and stress faded away. I felt relief, relaxed. Calm. I have never experienced something like this before. The closest I have come is that feeling I had when I confessed to him and he accepted. I took a deep breath and notice the aroma of something strong, unnatural and chemical like. I stood up and looked around. Bed Sheets slid off my shoulders and fell onto the floor. On his nightstand was a bottle of glue and some sort of resin mixture. But beside it most importantly was the lock trinket. Repaired. I wanted to grab it and placed it close to my chest. But I didn't as I knew it wasn't dry and I don't want to ruin his efforts. But all I knew that mattered, was he knows the truth and still loves me.

As I was now out of school I stood up, removed my necktie ribbon, unbuttoned a few buttons on my uniform shirt and untucked it form my skirt. Making the current clothing, I am wearing more comfortable and casual. As I turned around to the door. It swung open and he walked in with a towel around his neck and his hair wet and messy. How unsightly, yet lovely.

"Yo.." He said with a awkward and soft voice. His gaze looked at me for a second the he looked away. His typical look when he is embarrassed or guilty. This look of a guilty child. Something I have grown accustomed to, something I have grown….fond of.

"Yes?" I replied softly. I looked at his eyes and tried my hardest to appeal to him. How other girls do this so easily is beyond me. Especially Isshiki san.

"Uh….I..Uh...Am sorry…For you know…" He said incoherently. Pure cowardice, I am not accepting this as my apology. After all I was not in the wrong in this instance.

"It's okay. I probably would have acted the same if our shoes were reversed."

Why did I just say that! What happened to not forgiving him so easily?! He reached for my hand and held it. Immediately all the feelings of anger towards him was gone and replaced with solace and peace. He pulled me toward the bed and he sat down. I did the same next to him.

"I am sorry for what I did today. Things said by Haruno, Hayama and what I say…made me angry and I uh just lost it…"

Although I understand Hayama kun would have probably said something nasty and taunting to Hachi. I don't understand what nee san would have said to upset him. From what I gather, nee san is incredibly fond of Hachi. A bit too much, to my liking to be honest. Perhaps the relationship between nee san and I have grown closer than ever since I confronted mother. We have been talking and texting a lot more often. We go to meals and watch movies together. She even sleeps over sometimes. I don't understand how she would meddle with my relationships like prior I was dating Hachiman. Perhaps before she was just playing the villain to help me find myself.

"I don't understand. What did nee san say?"

"She said that you used to have feelings for Hayama. So I should be worried."

That nee san. Saying something like that to him will undoubtedly make him angry and jealous. In fact just knowing that girls around him are fond of him made me upset and angry. Perhaps what she said wasn't even the truth. My feelings for him back them are just out of confusion.

"I didn't have those kinds of feelings for him. The feeling's that I had were because I confused him as my personal saviour and when he wasn't. I knew I was wrong. I told you, I thought I felt the same for you in the start, But as time grew by I noticed it was different entirely. The feelings I had for you were love and I have only ever felt this way with you."

"Oh. Now I feel stupid." He replied simply while scratching his head

Yes, you are stupid. Idiot, Dimwit, Hachiman! But why do I have to fall for you!?

"And I thought you were going to figure it….It seems that I have too high expectations for you." I said with a frustrated and annoyed tone.

I then pulled my hand from his grasp to tease him. The face of "oh crap." He makes when he gasps slightly with his mouth slightly appeared. I don't know what is wrong with me but I enjoy making fun of him.

"Hey…you know I can't think properly when it comes to you….and you know I have a natural distrust for people…." He defended himself.

I know he can't think straight when it comes to me. Somehow, that makes me feel happy. Whenever I am around him, somehow he turns powerless. I don't know if this is a good thing or not. However when he is alone, he could stand up and overpower the strongest of the strong. He could stand up to my mother and he could stand up to nee san. But when he is with me he reverts into a small little pussy cat.

"You better make it up to me."I whisper as I move forward to him.

He picked up the lock trinket repaired that he repaired and placed it into my hand.

"I'm sorry I broke it. I tried to fix it as much as I can but there's still lines were the cracks were."

I gave her a warm smile at scooched closer toward him. Our thighs touched causing him to blush.

"Well. If it's perfect without any cracks or scratches then it's not the real thing right?" I whispered.

"Yukino."

I closed in and we began to kiss. He held me close and he began to hug me. I felt ecstatic, how after all the bad today turned out well. My body start to feel hot and it began to tinge. I don't know what I felt, but I felt like I wanted something. But I don't know what it is. I reached underneath his shirt and tried to pull it up as our faces lips remained glued other each other's

"Onii chan you better?…EHHHH!'

"Hikki….We bought….EHHHH!"

We were both stunned by these voices and we froze. Hachiman released his grasp from me and pulled back his lips and I quickly pulled my hands out of his shirt allowing it to fall back into place. I leaped back and placed both my hands on my face. I am so embarrassed. They saw what I was doing! The definitely saw!

"Eh…We bought chicken for dinner…so come down when you two are done….There should be enough for Yukinon too…., let's go Komachi san…" Yuigahama san's speaks awkwardly trying to defuse the situation.

Although the two then left the room. I am still so embarrassed. Not only by them seeing what we were doing but by what I did. I tried to initiate something! Me! What has gone into me…This is supposed to be the man's job….No! Why am I thinking of this…We are just 17, we can't be doing this now, we are too young! What is wrong with me! No…This is all Hachiman's fault! But all the other couples in our school have gone far further than us based on gossip alone. It's all his fault for being such an idiot! Although I always call him a pervert he has never done anything like that of the sort! Does he not find me attractive! Urgh! This is so conflicting. What should I do….How can I face them and him from now on…Dimwit… Idiot….Hachiman!

As I continued to crotch down in embarrassment. I felt a slight pat on my head. I looked up at him. He was giving an evidently embarrassed and forced smile and then he left the room so I could brood alone….

After a short while I was finally able to recompose myself and head downstairs for dinner. Although Yuigahama san and Komachi san clearly tried to pretend nothing happened and pull out icebreakers for the situation at hand. It was clearly not working. We mostly ate the meal silently. By the time dinner was over and we rested for a while. It was almost 10 and Hachiman's condition slightly worsened, as his fever didn't go away. Therefore, he went back to rest in bed.

"Ah, I am going to go home first! Bye everyone" Yuigahama san announced and quickly left the household.

"Uhm, well. Komachi san. I shall take my leave too then." I said trying to hold my embarrassment.

"Ah…Its kinda late Yukino san and onee chan isn't fit to walk you back….maybe you could just sleep in his room tonight…Ah we have some futon's dried and ready!" Komachi san finished her sentence and dashed away before I could reply. I guess I have no choice but to comply.

Komachi san returned with a futon which she laid on Hachiman's room door.

"Yukino, you staying over? Sorry I can't walk you home."

If you are really that sick why are you messing around on your phone instead of resting. Just admit you are too lazy.

"Ah. Here are some of mom's Pajama's and a towel. You could take a shower Yukino san."

"Thank you…." I said with a slight tremble.

I proceeded to take a shower to wash away all the embarrassment. But it didn't really help. I changed to Mrs Hikigaya's pajama's and hung up my uniform. I took of my red ribbons and placed it in my blazers breast pocket. I returned to Hachiman's room and hung my uniform next to his then turned off the lights and closed the door. I then laid down on the futon on the floor and tried to rest. However, the floor was colder than expected, probably because the floorboard was laminated wood.

"A-choo" A small sneeze snuck out of me.

"You okay?"

"I'm…fi…A-choo"

He then lifted up one of his arms and in turn lifting up his sheets. The way he did it reminded me of a certain superhero that lifts his cape up with his arms to form a wing.

"Come on." He said.

"Please refrain from trying to initiate something of a sexual nature. As your girlfriend I am in danger here as I fear for my chastity."

"I am just asking you to come up if you want. I'll sleep on the floor. I don't want you to catch a cold."

"Don't…You are already sick…the floor will make it worse." I said in a worried tone and sat up to face him.

"Then what do you propose I do?" He asks, looking at me concerned.

That idiot do I have to be so direct.

"We could share it…."

"No…You are a girl, in my house. What will people think?"

"No one is here! Perhaps it's not like we haven't shared a bed before."

"That time we were trapped in a snow storm, it was an emergency." He defended.

Why does it sound like I am forcing him.  
"Well then, either I will stay on the floor or we could share it. I don't want you to get even sicker forcing me to take care of you."

"Fine." He raised his arm again along with the sheets and I got up and snugged beside him. We shared the pillow and he dropped his arm along with the sheets. As he dropped his arm, it laid around my waist like a hug.

"Sorry." He immediate said upon contact.

"It's okay." I said with a reassured tone. Although we are engulfed in darkness, I could see that he was flustered as was I. He then rested his arm on me and held me close. The proximity between us was nil. I snuggled myself closer to him and rested my head underneath his neck wear his shoulder was. I could feel his chin touching the top of my head. I would be lying if I said I wasn't enjoying this moment.

"Yukino. Sorry." He apologized again.

"Like I said. It's okay."

For god sakes sometimes when I mean it's okay. I really do mean it's okay! Stop overthinking things! Stop trying to use that brain of yours to deduce something when there is nothing to deduce.

I moved my head back up and I then kissed his right cheek, followed by the left. As pulled back my head he pulled me close again. He kissed me on the lips. How rare. We continued doing this until god knows how long. As it was the last thing, I remember of the night.

"Onii chan, Yukino san. Wake up. It's time for school!" A female voice shouted, following the sound of the door opening. We both slightly sat up while we were still in each other's embrace and still underneath the sheets. Only with our heads exposed.

"Breakfast is ready….Woahhh….." Komachi san immediately turned around from facing us and walked toward the exit of the door.

"…When you are ready…Uh… I'm going to school first…" She then left. Bewildered and confused as I was still barely awake I got up and proceeded toward my hung uniform.

"Morning Hachi, I am going to take a shower first. No peeking."

"I can't be bothered to go peek at you, when I am still so tired and in bed."

I gave a brief smile as his retort means he has returned to his normal self. I proceeded to the bathroom for a quick shower. I placed the pyjamas Komachi san provided me in the washing basket. I then wore my uniform again and tied my two ribbons and sprayed myself with the deodorant on the sink out of habit. Then I noticed my mistake. This is not my apartment. Which means I have just sprayed my body with the one Hachiman uses. What a grave mistake! What if people notice!...I would have to lie to get out of situation's like that. I then used the spare toothbrush Komachi san provided to brush my teeth. After tiding myself, I returned to Hachiman's room.

By the time I returned he already woke up he was already standing up and stretching. He took his spare uniform that was dry and then walked into past me in the doorway to the bathroom. Completely ignoring my existence. Such insubordination! He just walked past me. He didn't even say good morning to me yet. How rude. Irritated I walked into his room to grab my stockings and I went toward the living room after wearing them, dining table to eat the breakfast Komachi san had made. Which reminds me to thank her later. Perhaps I should treat her to dinner tonight. As I began to eat. An unsightly animal walked and sat in front of me. It then began to eat the food that laid on top of him.

"You ever heard of a comb?" I teased.

"You ever heard of morning hair? It goes away soon enough."

"Disgusting."

"What are you, an alien? You never get morning hair."

"I am well composed unlike an unruly dog such as yourself."

"Demon super woman."

By the time our exchange was over. We had both finished breakfast. We went toward the kitchen and placed the plates in the dishwasher. We both grabbed our bags as we both left them in the living room last night and we proceeded outside together. He then locks the door. While I looked up at the sky. After the storm last night. The sky was blue, bright, and clear.

"Hey, Yukino. Since we are kinda late. You wanna just take a taxi. We could be on time that way."

"Um. Sure."

His unpunctual nature must be rubbing off on me! As usual, his Hikigerms are infectious. Idiot…dimwit..Hachiman!

Together we walked toward the taxi stand and took a taxi to school. He dropped me off to my classroom and then he proceeded to his. I wonder how his day would be as he would need to face Hayama kun alone. I hope he would be okay.


	9. Chapter 9

Yukino POV

My apartment was just a 10-minute walk from the Chinese restaurant we just ate at. The weather was soothing. The night sky had stars which was a rarity in such a bright country like japan. The wind was cool and refreshing but not chilling. The atmosphere was nice, despite nee san walking beside me. If this was a year ago, I surely would be trembling. Desiring help. But thanks to him, my Hachi. Those were days of the past. My relationship with nee san had been a lot better. We were closer than ever. It was nice to be able to have a proper sibling relationship.

"Hey, Yukino chan. Do you think Hikigaya kun is the one?" She suddenly said, breaking the silence. I could feel blood rush to my face and I blushed red.

"Where did that come from?" I muttered. Embarrassed to my soul.

"It's just that you two are getting really tight lately." She explained with a slight laugh.

"Well, in this moment…I believe so…" I replied softly.

"Hahah, really! By the way have you see his thing?" Nee san teases with a nudge to my bicep.

"Nee san, please stop saying things of a sexual nature in public!" I retorted

"How big is it!" She continued teasing while using her two index fingers to imitate size. Although part of me wanted to force myself to continue on this sisterly banter. But I couldn't, not yet.

"Nee san!"

"Hey, you didn't deny it! Hahaha" Nee san laughed out.

"You love him don't you. You really do." Her tone changed. It became serious and embedded with slight sorrow and reluctance.

"I do." I replied.

"Then can you both sign this. Please." She said in a begging tone. Right as we approached the lobby of my apartment. She pulled out a folder out of her purse and handed it to me.

Immediately the atmosphere became us changed. It became tense and pressuring.I know who has put her up to this. Only one person can make nee san this powerless.

"What is it?" I asked coldly. The fun sisterly atmosphere is now completely destroyed and things went back to the way it was in the past. Except now. I will stand my ground for myself. Even in front of nee san or mother.

"Simply put. It's a pre pre nub, between you and Hikigaya kun. Mother knows things are going serious between you two so she wanted you two to sign this to ensure our families well bei…fortune. In case bad things happen between you too."

"So she still doesn't trust Hachiman."

"Mother doesn't trust anybody. It's really nothing special. Its standard stuff for families like us. Just work your womanly charms on him and surely he'd sign it without question. We have a beachside house; maybe you two could go there and talk things out nicely."

These words surely are not ones that came from my older sister. It's my mothers. Manipulation, the best weapon in my mother's arsenal.

"So you want me to seduce my boyfriend so he signs something. Was this one of the methods mother taught you? Is this what you do to other men during any business enquiries? Seduction?" I retorted coldly.

"Yukino chan…." Nee san was shocked by the words I used. Although I must admit, I was out of line.

"Sorry…Where is mother?" I replied in guilt for the words I said.

"She's upstairs in your apartment right now." Nee seen replied.

Part of me wanted to run away and find Hachiman to help me. But I can't rely on him. This is my family business. I confronted mother once and emerged victorious. I hope I could do this again. I thought she changed for the better after the last encounter. But I guess she didn't. I clenched my fist and took a deep breath. Walked into the lobby and into the lift.

"Look, Yukino chan, I really like Hikigaya kun and really hope we could one day all be family. I wouldn't have done this if I didn't had a choice." Nee san explained, barely holding in her tears from coming out. I knew she was forced. However, I couldn't help but feel upset with her.

The lift door reopened and I was greeted by my apartment door. I opened it and walked toward the living room. There my mother sat on the sofa with 3 cups of tea set out ready on the table.

Upon noticing, me my mother stood up and looked at me.

"Yukino. How have you been?" She opened. Trying to smooth the mood.

"Mother, can we please just cut to the chase. I said coldly."

I walked to the sofa and sat on a one opposite my mother.

"Does father know?" I asked.

"No." She replied as she sipped her tea.

Another brief pause occurred between us.

"I believe Haruno has explained the details of the document?"  
"I understand the notion of it, but I have not read the document in detail."

"I see." My mother replied while giving nee san a slight glare.

Nee san took out the document and then handed to me and sat silently next to mother. She looked down on her lap with her arms clenched.

I opened the document to begin reading it and trying to understand it in detail. Although I must admit most of the terms seem reasonable there is one which I cannot agree. The notion the mother had tried to bury this with this mass of text annoys me. As she knows I will not agree to it. She hoped I wouldn't read it all. So I would miss it. Her typical tricks.

I finished reading the document and set it down. I reached for the cup of tea and sipped it. Its temperature was right. It warmed me to my core. It gave me courage.

"I must admit that most of the terms in this document are agreeable and merely to protect our family interest. I believe Hachi will feel the same."

"So Yukino, you two will sign it?" Mother says in slight surprise and relief.

"I did say most agreeable. Not all. Not one. While I understand the reasoning behind not allowing Hachi to be able to have or touch any shares or interest of the Yukinoshita business until we are married for a year, which is the main bulk of this document. I will not agree to the condition you intentionally tried to bury in the mass of text, hoping I would miss it. You claim that if Hachi and I have a child expectedly or unexpectedly prior to marriage and we split up. That child would be denounced as my child or have any relation to the Yukinoshita family and his identity must be non-disclosed and I could never meet my child again. Also if I was to be pregnant with his child during our break up and within legal time frame. I am to abort my child? That is preposterous. We will never agree to this!" I shouted.

"Yukino. I like Hikigaya kun and his family very much. I approve of your relationship. But this is all for your protection as a woman."

"No, this is for your own protection. You wanted your name to not be tainted. But to think you would denounce and kill your own grandchildren? I could not comprehend how evil you are as a person."

"I am just trying to protect my family, Yukino."

"Well so am I."

"But that child doesn't even exist yet! This is all just a precaution in case things to go bad. That phone call from Hayato kun's father reminded me how quickly and easy relationships between two people could shatter like you two in middle school." My mother tried to desperately defend her actions.

"Mother. If you test me, I would go to Hachiman's household right now and guarantee he gets me pregnant before anything could be signed. Then all your worse fears will come true or you could denounce me as your child." I said coldly with all the courage and strength I could muster in this moment.

"Yukino…."

"Yukino chan…."

"Is there any way we could negotiate. Yukino. I don't want things to end badly again. We just got closer after so many years."

"And this was all who's fault?" I retorted.

"Yukino. Please think calmly. Do you really trust Hikigaya Hachiman that much. He is close with other girls too. Namely Yuigahama Yui and Iroha Isshiki. What makes you think he won't leave you for them?"

"You had my boyfriend and friends followed with your eyes and ears?" I deduced from my mother's words.

"I am just trying to protect you. What makes your relationship with him so special?"

"Because its genuine." I said, repeating his words.

My mother's eyes opened wide and her mouth opened, surprised at my words. I could see nee san slightly make a subtly smile.

"Fine. Yukino. If you trust and believe your relationship with Hikigaya kun to that extent. I will remove that term. However, I will still protect our family interests. That's why if you two would still need to sign the rest of the document. I will mail you an updated version."

Mother then stood up and walked toward the door and opened it. Nee san followed suit.

"Yukino, despite what happened today, mother is proud of you. I will trust you." Mother then left my apartment. Nee san then looked at me.

"Yukino chan….We are still okay right?" She said softly.

I gave her a weak smile and then closed the door. I then collapsed onto the ground and panted. As I was holding myself together for the whole of that conversation. I am exhausted. I sat there on the floor and looked at the ceiling. I do not believe in god, but in this moment I wanted to ask him one simple question. Why? Why does my family have to be like this? Why can't I just have a normal and happy family that will be happy for me. Happy that I am in love with someone. Why do they have to be this way. If one day I am lucky enough to have a family. I swear I will not be this way.

I walked into my bathroom and stripped off all my clothing. I thought a shower could wash away all my sorrows. But it couldn't. I miss him. I want him to be here with me. After my shower, I plopped onto my bed and dialled his number. Unable to hold it in more

After 3 rings. It connected.

"Hachi…" I said in a voice of relief.

"Yukino. Its 11pm. Is something wrong? What happened?" He voiced in concern.

"I miss you…." I ushered out. I cannot hold in my tears anymore and I began to cry.

"I'll be right there." He said and cut me off to my surprise.

Moments later my doorbell rang. I quickly got out of bed and opened it, and there he was. He really came! I cant believe it. I thought what he said was just a way to make me feel better and to calm me. However, he really came. I couldn't recompose myself so I simply hugged him. He dropped his bag onto the floor and hugged me back. He began to pat and stroke my head and back. I felt reassured, hopeful.

"What's wrong?" He asks softly.

We went in dropped his backpack onto the sofa. I sat close beside him and relayed the night's event to him.

"Well, First. You have been very strong tonight. But maybe your mother really was just doing this for you."

"You really think so?"

"Possibly. I wasn't there so I couldn't see through her words or read between the lines. But most of the terms are just to protect your family and I understand, as I know you do. However the one concerning the child concerns me."

"What do you think are her motives of adding that in a finance based document." I asked as I rested on his shoulder exhausted.

" I actually have two ways of seeing it. One to act as a deterrent to protect you from getting pregnant before marriage. And two she is just an evil person and mother. And I don't think she an evil mother." He explained

"You really think that?"

"Well she did back off in the end and all of the other terms are just to protect you from me. You lose nothing in that document. Not your shares or your control of it. Just you lose the ability to give it to me. Which I don't really care to be honest. So yeah." He explained as he looked at the ceiling.

Somehow his words always reassures me. Makes me feel safe.

" Hey…If we do end up married. Are you worried she'd do something like this to oppose it again?"

" I don't know. But when that time comes we will face and handle it together." He sat with another pat on my head. He then reached for his backpack.

"Are you leaving?" I said worried.

"Nah, I just needa take my uniform out so it's not too crunched up."

He took his uniform up then hung it onto a chair of the dining table.

"It's late. We have school tomorrow. You should get some sleep."

"Where are you sleeping…"

"On the couch. You did tell me to stay with that look a moment ago right…"

Idiot, do I really have to be so direct again!? Idiot…Dimwit…Hachiman!

"Can you sleep with me tonight. I am still quite shook up with all of this."

"Huh. Fine..."

Why does it seem like such a chore for you to sleep with your girlfriend!

We walked toward my room after we both finished with brushing our teeth and we both laid down underneath the sheets. I had more than one pillow so I gave him one of my spares. However, I regretted it almost immediately as it meant we couldn't share one. I snuggled close to him despite the bed being more than adequate to house the two of us.

"Hey, Yukino. Just to be clear. I am not with you for your family's fortune. So tell me when I need to sign that thing."

"I know, Hachiman, I know. " I then gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, Hachi….This weekend. You want to go to the beach?"

"Huh. Sure." He replied.


	10. Chapter 10

Yukino POV

My apartment was just a 10-minute walk from the Chinese restaurant we just ate at. The weather was soothing. The night sky had stars which was a rarity in such a bright country like japan. The wind was cool and refreshing but not chilling. The atmosphere was nice, despite nee san walking beside me. If this was a year ago, I surely would be trembling. Desiring help. But thanks to him, my Hachi. Those were days of the past. My relationship with nee san had been a lot better. We were closer than ever. It was nice to be able to have a proper sibling relationship.

"Hey, Yukino chan. Do you think Hikigaya kun is the one?" She suddenly said, breaking the silence. I could feel blood rush to my face and I blushed red.

"Where did that come from?" I muttered. Embarrassed to my soul.

"It's just that you two are getting really tight lately." She explained with a slight laugh.

"Well, in this moment…I believe so…" I replied softly.

"Hahah, really! By the way have you see his thing?" Nee san teases with a nudge to my bicep.

"Nee san, please stop saying things of a sexual nature in public!" I retorted

"How big is it!" She continued teasing while using her two index fingers to imitate size. Although part of me wanted to force myself to continue on this sisterly banter. But I couldn't, not yet.

"Nee san!"

"Hey, you didn't deny it! Hahaha" Nee san laughed out.

"You love him don't you. You really do." Her tone changed. It became serious and embedded with slight sorrow and reluctance.

"I do." I replied.

"Then can you both sign this. Please." She said in a begging tone. Right as we approached the lobby of my apartment. She pulled out a folder out of her purse and handed it to me.

Immediately the atmosphere became us changed. It became tense and pressuring.I know who has put her up to this. Only one person can make nee san this powerless.

"What is it?" I asked coldly. The fun sisterly atmosphere is now completely destroyed and things went back to the way it was in the past. Except now. I will stand my ground for myself. Even in front of nee san or mother.

"Simply put. It's a pre pre nub, between you and Hikigaya kun. Mother knows things are going serious between you two so she wanted you two to sign this to ensure our families well bei…fortune. In case bad things happen between you too."

"So she still doesn't trust Hachiman."

"Mother doesn't trust anybody. It's really nothing special. Its standard stuff for families like us. Just work your womanly charms on him and surely he'd sign it without question. We have a beachside house; maybe you two could go there and talk things out nicely."

These words surely are not ones that came from my older sister. It's my mothers. Manipulation, the best weapon in my mother's arsenal.

"So you want me to seduce my boyfriend so he signs something. Was this one of the methods mother taught you? Is this what you do to other men during any business enquiries? Seduction?" I retorted coldly.

"Yukino chan…." Nee san was shocked by the words I used. Although I must admit, I was out of line.

"Sorry…Where is mother?" I replied in guilt for the words I said.

"She's upstairs in your apartment right now." Nee seen replied.

Part of me wanted to run away and find Hachiman to help me. But I can't rely on him. This is my family business. I confronted mother once and emerged victorious. I hope I could do this again. I thought she changed for the better after the last encounter. But I guess she didn't. I clenched my fist and took a deep breath. Walked into the lobby and into the lift.

"Look, Yukino chan, I really like Hikigaya kun and really hope we could one day all be family. I wouldn't have done this if I didn't had a choice." Nee san explained, barely holding in her tears from coming out. I knew she was forced. However, I couldn't help but feel upset with her.

The lift door reopened and I was greeted by my apartment door. I opened it and walked toward the living room. There my mother sat on the sofa with 3 cups of tea set out ready on the table.

Upon noticing, me my mother stood up and looked at me.

"Yukino. How have you been?" She opened. Trying to smooth the mood.

"Mother, can we please just cut to the chase. I said coldly."

I walked to the sofa and sat on a one opposite my mother.

"Does father know?" I asked.

"No." She replied as she sipped her tea.

Another brief pause occurred between us.

"I believe Haruno has explained the details of the document?"  
"I understand the notion of it, but I have not read the document in detail."

"I see." My mother replied while giving nee san a slight glare.

Nee san took out the document and then handed to me and sat silently next to mother. She looked down on her lap with her arms clenched.

I opened the document to begin reading it and trying to understand it in detail. Although I must admit most of the terms seem reasonable there is one which I cannot agree. The notion the mother had tried to bury this with this mass of text annoys me. As she knows I will not agree to it. She hoped I wouldn't read it all. So I would miss it. Her typical tricks.

I finished reading the document and set it down. I reached for the cup of tea and sipped it. Its temperature was right. It warmed me to my core. It gave me courage.

"I must admit that most of the terms in this document are agreeable and merely to protect our family interest. I believe Hachi will feel the same."

"So Yukino, you two will sign it?" Mother says in slight surprise and relief.

"I did say most agreeable. Not all. Not one. While I understand the reasoning behind not allowing Hachi to be able to have or touch any shares or interest of the Yukinoshita business until we are married for a year, which is the main bulk of this document. I will not agree to the condition you intentionally tried to bury in the mass of text, hoping I would miss it. You claim that if Hachi and I have a child expectedly or unexpectedly prior to marriage and we split up. That child would be denounced as my child or have any relation to the Yukinoshita family and his identity must be non-disclosed and I could never meet my child again. Also if I was to be pregnant with his child during our break up and within legal time frame. I am to abort my child? That is preposterous. We will never agree to this!" I shouted.

"Yukino. I like Hikigaya kun and his family very much. I approve of your relationship. But this is all for your protection as a woman."

"No, this is for your own protection. You wanted your name to not be tainted. But to think you would denounce and kill your own grandchildren? I could not comprehend how evil you are as a person."

"I am just trying to protect my family, Yukino."

"Well so am I."

"But that child doesn't even exist yet! This is all just a precaution in case things to go bad. That phone call from Hayato kun's father reminded me how quickly and easy relationships between two people could shatter like you two in middle school." My mother tried to desperately defend her actions.

"Mother. If you test me, I would go to Hachiman's household right now and guarantee he gets me pregnant before anything could be signed. Then all your worse fears will come true or you could denounce me as your child." I said coldly with all the courage and strength I could muster in this moment.

"Yukino…."

"Yukino chan…."

"Is there any way we could negotiate. Yukino. I don't want things to end badly again. We just got closer after so many years."

"And this was all who's fault?" I retorted.

"Yukino. Please think calmly. Do you really trust Hikigaya Hachiman that much. He is close with other girls too. Namely Yuigahama Yui and Iroha Isshiki. What makes you think he won't leave you for them?"

"You had my boyfriend and friends followed with your eyes and ears?" I deduced from my mother's words.

"I am just trying to protect you. What makes your relationship with him so special?"

"Because its genuine." I said, repeating his words.

My mother's eyes opened wide and her mouth opened, surprised at my words. I could see nee san slightly make a subtly smile.

"Fine. Yukino. If you trust and believe your relationship with Hikigaya kun to that extent. I will remove that term. However, I will still protect our family interests. That's why if you two would still need to sign the rest of the document. I will mail you an updated version."

Mother then stood up and walked toward the door and opened it. Nee san followed suit.

"Yukino, despite what happened today, mother is proud of you. I will trust you." Mother then left my apartment. Nee san then looked at me.

"Yukino chan….We are still okay right?" She said softly.

I gave her a weak smile and then closed the door. I then collapsed onto the ground and panted. As I was holding myself together for the whole of that conversation. I am exhausted. I sat there on the floor and looked at the ceiling. I do not believe in god, but in this moment I wanted to ask him one simple question. Why? Why does my family have to be like this? Why can't I just have a normal and happy family that will be happy for me. Happy that I am in love with someone. Why do they have to be this way. If one day I am lucky enough to have a family. I swear I will not be this way.

I walked into my bathroom and stripped off all my clothing. I thought a shower could wash away all my sorrows. But it couldn't. I miss him. I want him to be here with me. After my shower, I plopped onto my bed and dialled his number. Unable to hold it in more

After 3 rings. It connected.

"Hachi…" I said in a voice of relief.

"Yukino. Its 11pm. Is something wrong? What happened?" He voiced in concern.

"I miss you…." I ushered out. I cannot hold in my tears anymore and I began to cry.

"I'll be right there." He said and cut me off to my surprise.

Moments later my doorbell rang. I quickly got out of bed and opened it, and there he was. He really came! I cant believe it. I thought what he said was just a way to make me feel better and to calm me. However, he really came. I couldn't recompose myself so I simply hugged him. He dropped his bag onto the floor and hugged me back. He began to pat and stroke my head and back. I felt reassured, hopeful.

"What's wrong?" He asks softly.

We went in dropped his backpack onto the sofa. I sat close beside him and relayed the night's event to him.

"Well, First. You have been very strong tonight. But maybe your mother really was just doing this for you."

"You really think so?"

"Possibly. I wasn't there so I couldn't see through her words or read between the lines. But most of the terms are just to protect your family and I understand, as I know you do. However the one concerning the child concerns me."

"What do you think are her motives of adding that in a finance based document." I asked as I rested on his shoulder exhausted.

" I actually have two ways of seeing it. One to act as a deterrent to protect you from getting pregnant before marriage. And two she is just an evil person and mother. And I don't think she an evil mother." He explained

"You really think that?"

"Well she did back off in the end and all of the other terms are just to protect you from me. You lose nothing in that document. Not your shares or your control of it. Just you lose the ability to give it to me. Which I don't really care to be honest. So yeah." He explained as he looked at the ceiling.

Somehow his words always reassures me. Makes me feel safe.

" Hey…If we do end up married. Are you worried she'd do something like this to oppose it again?"

" I don't know. But when that time comes we will face and handle it together." He sat with another pat on my head. He then reached for his backpack.

"Are you leaving?" I said worried.

"Nah, I just needa take my uniform out so it's not too crunched up."

He took his uniform up then hung it onto a chair of the dining table.

"It's late. We have school tomorrow. You should get some sleep."

"Where are you sleeping…"

"On the couch. You did tell me to stay with that look a moment ago right…"

Idiot, do I really have to be so direct again!? Idiot…Dimwit…Hachiman!

"Can you sleep with me tonight. I am still quite shook up with all of this."

"Huh. Fine..."

Why does it seem like such a chore for you to sleep with your girlfriend!

We walked toward my room after we both finished with brushing our teeth and we both laid down underneath the sheets. I had more than one pillow so I gave him one of my spares. However, I regretted it almost immediately as it meant we couldn't share one. I snuggled close to him despite the bed being more than adequate to house the two of us.

"Hey, Yukino. Just to be clear. I am not with you for your family's fortune. So tell me when I need to sign that thing."

"I know, Hachiman, I know. " I then gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, Hachi….This weekend. You want to go to the beach?"

"Huh. Sure." He replied.


	11. Chapter 11

I woke to the smell of a lovely aroma. I barely manage to open my eyes to find its origins. I thought the aroma came from the woman that I shared a bed with last night. But it originated from outside the room. I scratched my head and then stretched. I got up and walked outside the apartment which was not mine. But of my girlfriends. UH…I am so tired. I walked to the living room to fetch my phone. It was 7am. I woke up early by half an hour…I wanted to return to sleep. However, by then I had found the origins of the smell.

"Yo. What are you cooking?" I said out of curiosity

She suddenly jumped slightly. Then turned around…..Am I that scary…?

"Hachiman. Your unruly voice has startled me. I am making breakfast and Bento's for our lunch. Please take a shower and make yourself look presentable. Use the blue towel I hung up next to your uniform."

"Ah, Okay thanks." I said with a yawn. Without much thought I went into the bathroom and used the shower. After I dried myself I changed to my uniform and placed my casual that I wore here last night into the wash. I guess Yukino won't mind right?

I walked out and sat on a chair around the dining table and dropped my head onto it. I am so tired. We slept at 1 last night. How is she so fully of energy. Does she hibernate… She placed a plate in front and a blue lunchbox in front of me and gave me a kiss on the head.

"Eat your breakfast before it goes cold." She demanded as she sat opposite me on the table and sipped her orange juice. I guess that pamper wanting and weak Yukino last night has gone back into hiding. However, I do prefer her strong, as it would mean she is not saddened or worried.

I began to dig into the traditional style Japanese breakfast she made. Which was rice. A piece of seared salmon, eggroll and miso soup. I took a sip of the soup and immediate, energy returned to my body. I felt refreshed.

"Hey, what did you put into the soup? Its great!"

"Oh, you like it!? I used daikon, clams, and salmon bone."

"Salmon bone?"

"Yes, I don't buy the salmon pre-cut and frozen. I buy a portion fresh and then I fillet it."

"Really?!"

I take a bite of salmon and a mouthful of rice. It was perfection. The salmon tasted fresh and juicy. It was not dry and there wasn't that frozen aftertaste. It melted in my mouth. Somehow even the rice tasted different. It tasted as if there was some freshness to it.

"What did you add to the rice?!"

"I added a pinch of sea salt and fish stock to the water for steaming."

"Wow…You're amazing you know?"

Did that just come out of my mouth? Why would I say something so embarrassing…

"Really? Its actually not much extra effort. I cook like this normally anyways." She replied with a sweet smile and a slight blush.

"What? So you weren't trying extra hard to appeal to me or something? Now I want to try what you can make when you try your hardest." I said out of utter surprise.

"Well. I tried fairly hard to make you that curry last time for dinner."

"Yeah… That was still the best meal I have ever had in my life."

"Well, stay over more and I could make it for you more."

I immediately blush upon hearing those words and so did she.

"Sorry! I meant if you came for dinner more. I could make it for you. Please forgive my morning drowsiness causing that misunderstanding." She quickly corrected herself with a flustered and embarrassed face.

"It's okay Yukino." I replied with a slight laugh. After breakfast. We both went down and proceeded to toward school. As we were early today, we decided to take walk instead of taking a bus or a taxi. The weather was nice. Calming and soothing.

She held my hand was we walked through the streets of Chiba.

"Hey, Yukino. Are you alright. After last night with your mother and all. I just wanna check."

"I actually feel a lot better, thanks to your words." She thanked me again with a kiss to my cheek.

"I didn't do anything. You confronted her."

"You coming over was the best help you could have given me."

"I didn't know what happened. You suddenly started crying over the phone, what else was I supposed to do?!"

"Thank you for being my pillar of support." She said with a smile, stealing the corny words I have once said on a whim and she leaned her head on my shoulder. I feel that my shoulder has become your personal pillow since I started dating you…

I get her an irritated laugh while we continued our way to school. As we were fairly early today. Yukino decided to drop by my classroom first. Much to my suppose Komachi was in the room.

"Onii chan, where did you go last night! I was so worried. You suddenly just left the house!"

"Ah…Sorry Komachi, I forgot to message you."

"I apologise Komachi san. It was be that called Hachi over to my apartment."

"Ah. Its okay Yukino san. I am just glad he stayed overnight with you and didn't end up in some alleyway somewhere."

IS that really how you see your brother?

"Do I really look like one of those people that would spend the night to get drunk and sick, when I can lay in bed and sleep?"

"Sleeping with Yukino san you mean?" Komachi slyly teases, causing everyone to look at us. Especially the annoyed and defeated gaze of Hayama Hayato. Komachi notices this and immediately tries to change the subject or derail this awkwardness

"Just kidding. If onii chan did stay over I bet he slept on the couch or on the floor."

"Actually we shared the bed." Yukino said casually.

Is she intentionally trying to pick a fight? Oh, she did mention Hayama's thing was the catalyst to causing her mother to suddenly want us to sign that document. Yukino is probably extremely annoyed by this.

"Oi, didn't we talk about not poking it with a stick." I whispered softly to Yukino

"What he did caused a chain reaction that led to mother doing what she did." Yukino replied in an annoyed tone.

"Ah. Sorry Onii chan, Yukino san. I didn't know what happened and teased you two. Sorry for the problems I may have caused you."

"Its fine Komachi san, we can handle it together."

"Yeah. It's going to be fine."

"I'll head back to my class now then. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I'll see you guys later in the clubroom."

We both nod. And Komachi swiftly exists the my homeroom. I sat down on my desks' chair while Yukino sat on top of my desk and we talked about going to the beach this weekend. Apparently, her family has a beach house/ beach cabin and she thought it was a good idea to go after the crappy first week of the 3rd year we had.

"Yahallo Hikki! Ah Yukinon you are here too?"

"Good morning Yuigahama san."

"Yo."

"Hikki, did you do the math homework!"

"Uh yeah…"

"Can I copy please!"

"Yuigahama san. If you copy form Hachi, your teacher would surely know you didn't do it if you cannot answer the questions in class though…"

"She's right you know…"

"Eh…I'll just improvise in class. I sort of get it, but I was watching a drama last night so I forgot…"

"Fine…" I replied frustrated, took out my answer book, and handed it to Yuigahama.

"Ah, Hikio." Miura suddenly approaches me along with Tobe.

"What's up?"

"Are you free today afterschool? I have to buy a present for a cousin of mine; he likes light novels so you have any ideas or places to go?"

"Yeah, let's all go Hikitani kun!"

What….why am I suddenly involved with all these people. Just leave me alone! Just because we all came from the same class last year, can't you socialize with the new people! I don't want to be your rebound acquaintances now that those other two, I forgot their names have left to some other class.

"But Yukino…"

"Just bring Yukinoshita san with you. " Miura completely dismisses my excuses and flciks her hand like a queen.

"So how about it?" I asked Yukino.

Please say no, please say no, and please say no!

"It is Friday. I don't see any problems with socializing after clubroom session."

Shit. I wanted to go home and sleep.

"Fine. I'll go if I can bring my sister too. I don't want her to go home alone."

"Sure! Hikitani kun, let's all go yo." Tobe shouted while either trying to sound like a failed rapper or was trying to imitate a stereotypical African American.

Yuigahama then returns from her table. Skipping like a typical idiot in such confined space of between rows of seats in a classroom, now that her greatest fear has been solved by my hard work.

"Ah, thanks Hikki, I finished copying!" She said excited as usual.

Wow, that honesty. At least say something like "Oh, Thanks for the working out or information. What kinda person will just straight up admit they copied it word for work or number for number in this case. Oh wait this is Yuigahama, I'm overthinking this.

Yuigahama handed me back homework back but it was snatched by Miura.

"Eh Hikio, you did maths!?"

"What? Really !"

Tobe and Miura exclaimed excited, like all the problems in the world has been solved. Except famine, war, and terrorism obviously.

I stood up and stretched. After taking a glimpse at the time on the clock on the wall.

"Copy if you want. Hand it back to me before math. I'm walking Yukino back to her homeroom now. Oh and please be discrete."

Yukino gives me a brief giggle as she sees this encounter. Why is she even laughing, doesn't she hate people that don't try or did that completely melt like parts of her ice queen persona.

Yukino and I walked then out of the classroom and we proceeded to hers.

"You are getting quite popular now aren't you, Hikitani kun…Or is it Hikio?" Yukino teases.

"Shut up, Yukinon." I retorted

"At least that is a nickname and not a name resulted by them not knowing your real name."

I'm pretty sure they know my real name. At least I know Ebina does. The others either just don't respect me enough to use it , just don't care or they are just that forgetful. Which is probably the case for that idiot Tobe.

"It's just that we got stuck together in the same class for year 3. Otherwise they won't be talking to me." I replied nonchalantly.

"No. That's not what I see. They treat you as a friend or at least an acquaintance now, after all the times you helped them. You surely have earned a place in their heart." Yukino explains with a weirdly proud smile.

"Speaking of which you never even accepted me as your friend." I joked.

"Well, you jumped a few levels straight to boyfriend." Yukino teases cheekily.

"I did, didn't I." I pulled Yukino close and gave her a kiss. She graciously accepted and returned another one on my lips after I was done.

It's actually kinda rare for me to kiss her. But after that fantastic breakfast today. She damn well deserved one. I really should soften up to her. I still feel like I don't treat her "girlfriend" enough for some reason. Maybe because this is my first relationship I'm doing it wrong as expected.

"I'll see you later Hachi. " She said with a sweet smile and a light wave before entering her classroom. I then walked back to mine to begin another day. The day ended, so as meant the first week of the 3rd year.

After the end of a typical clubroom session which resulted in Komachi and Yuigahama talking about gossip and menial things, while Yukino and I sat in each other's presence and enjoyed a bit of reading. By now we have probably read more than the literacy club together. We all walked together toward the main school gates to meet with the people we are supposed to socialize with today.

"Yahallo!" Yuigahama announced our presence to Miura and Tobe. However a third person stood a petite girl with brown hair and olive green eyes. The girl I named the second most rotten person in the world.

"Senpai! Your late!" Isshiki clung onto my arm right upon ushing those words.

"Excuse me. Do you know that he has a girlfriend that is way prettier and smarter than you?" Komachi said upon pulling my arm away from Isshiki's grasp.

"Who are you? Kohai san. " Isshiki said in annoyance. While crossing her arms.

"I'm his younger sister." Komachi proclaimed proudly. I can see those two are not going to hit it off well….

In the corner of my eye I could see Yukino smiling as she was happy and amused by Komachi's defence and deterrence of Isshiki. She slyly slips her hand into mine and our fingers slip to the right place.

"Eh, senpai, your sister is being mean to me." Ishiki rants by shaking her body, trying to act all cute. However, she is the uncute Komachi after all and I will go for own my sister obviously.

"You deserve it, you were being sly in front of my girlfriend." I proudly proclaim then kissed Yukino in the cheek, just to annoy Isshiki. Making Yukino give a triumphant smile.

"Heh" Komachi taunted at Isshiki.

"Hikio, enough of your harem squabble. We should get going!" Miura said in a complain tone while poking his watch.

"Yeah Hikitani kun, let's roll!"

Why is Tobe holding two school bags? Oh hes carrying Isshiki's, which means I don't have to! Yes!

We began to walk toward town, which was a 15 minute walk. As there was too many of us. Taxi wasn't and option

"Ah, Yumiko! Where are we going? And where's Hina?" Yuigahama asks in a confused tone.

"Ah, Hina has a family birthday or something like that. And how come you didn't know where we are going? We talked about it during home room this morning."

"It's either because she is an airhead or because she was too busy copying my math answers." I chimed in.

"Oh Yeah, those maths answers. You totally saved Yumiko and my ass, Hikitani kun!"

"Tobe, even though you had the answer you didn't know how to work the question out. Sensei knew you copied off someone." Miura teased.

"What really!"

"Senpai! How come you never help me with math, Its sooo hard" Isshiki complained.

"If you want someone to teach you math, how about Yukino san. She is way better than onii chan right!?"

I nodded with a smirk.

"Indeed Isshiki san. If you need help in mathematics feel free to ask me anytime. I don't think disturbing Hachiman is the best idea." Yukino said with a cold piercing smile.

"Actually on second thought self-study would be fine, thank you for the offer Yukinoshita senpai." Isshiki quickly gave up in fear of the ice queen.

This is going great, Komachi and Yukino and completely deterring Isshiki from me. We soon arrived at the light novel store that I usually go to to buy well…light novels.

"Yo, Miura. What genre does your cousin like?"

"I don't know. He's like 15."

Age doesn't tell me jack about genre…..

"Uh, just buy a action oriented one that's popular or actually buy a manga. Just buy the first volume so he could get into the story and if he likes it he could buy into it."

"That's a good idea. I'll have a look around."

"Hey Hikitani kun, check these out!" Tobe shows me a porn mag with a lady with massive breasts. I would be very interested if Yukino wasn't here. But since she is…..I better act righteously

"Yo Tobe put that away, Stop degrading females and there's nothing wrong with having big or small breasts. What's important is the emotions you share for that girl."

That was the best thing I could muster, with the limited time I had. But I do wish Yukino had bigger breasts….

"Indeed, please hold in your hormonal outbreaks until you return to your disgusting room. Tobe kun." Yukino chimes in with a face of disgust.

"Yeah, Tobeechi you are disgusting!" Yuigahama piles on.

"Go away Tobe senpai, you embarrass us and our school!" Isshiki concludes

"EHHHH…Yumiko help me!" Tobe made a scared and defeated face.

Yumiko finally chose a manga for her cousin as she claims pictures are better than words and she queued to purchase it.

"Onii chan, I want to buy this book." Komachi suddenly asks me.

"Then buy it."

"I don't have enough money hehe." So that's why she's asking me…

I took out my wallet, and handed Komachi a 10000 yen note.

"Here you go."

Komachi then runs to join Miura in the queue.

"Senpai! I want to buy a book too!" Isshiki squirmed.

"Then ask your parents." I retorted.

"You are so mean to me now that you have a girlfriend." Isshiki suddenly says softly in a saddened tone. But she isn't pretending. As I could see through it. She actually feels this way.

Isshiki then placed the book down and turned away. I took a deep breath, sighed. Then caught up to her.

"Yo Isshiki. You know that I like you better when you act like yourself right?"

"Really Senpai?"

"Yeah. You don't have to appeal to me or anything. You are fine as you are."

"Thank you. Senpai." Isshiki slight wipes away the tears at the edge of her eyes.

I walked back to Yukino and I could see her shaking her head and slightly rolling her eyes.

"What?" I said to Yukino.

"You are so unfair." She pouted

"Unfair at what?" I replied confused.

"To me." She concluded coldly.

"What?"

"Hmph." She then walked away.

What did I do now?!

I then felt an impact on my face.

"What was that for!" I scolded at Yuigahama.

"Stupid Hikki, you upset Yukinon again!"

"Hey, I didn't do anything, she's just being melodramatic."

"She's jealous, you idiot!"

"Jealous at what?"

"You are so stupid Hikki. She is jealous that you treat every girl nicer than you treat her!"

"What? No. I'm always mean at you."

"That's so horrible to say to my face!" Yuigahama answered me with a dramatically shocked face.

"Don't worry, Ill fix it." I answered to Yuigahama

I walked over to Yukino which was looking at some novels in the corner by herself as she was. As I am told upset by me. I poked her in the shoulder and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Come on. Stop being mad at me."

"No."

"I'll pamper you."

"No."

Come one, I am seriously trying here….I don't like acting this way with you in public you know? I am going out of my comfort zone to comfort you so you better just forgive me. I thought to myself. But if I said this out loud things surely would be a lot worse.

"What do you want?

"Nothing."

Oh god dammit. I turned her around and I placed my forehead onto hers. She tried to look away so I closed the distance between our lips and locking it. We tasted around until we both pulled back for air.

"You forgive me now?"

"Maybe."

"Good enough for me."

My reply made her giggle and we regrouped with everyone else.

"Ah, you guys want to all have dinner in a restaurant?" Miura suggests.

"Ah, sorry Yumiko. I have to go home and catch a tv show" Tobe announces. He then gives Isshki her bag back and then proceeds to leave.

"Bye guys, see ya all tomorrow.

A mixture of different goodbyes was said and Tobe left to wherever he is going.

Everyone else had no objections. So we all followed Miura to said restaurant. I was shocked to see what constitutes as a restaurant in her mind. This is a bar. We are all wearing uniform. My sister is 15. Isshiki is 16 and the rest of us is 17. We are all underage!

"Yo Miura. This is a bar…"

"Idiot, Hikio. I'm not asking us to drink. They sell real food here you know?"

"And how would you know that?!"

"I went here with Haya…" She cut her sentence midway and looked onto the ground.

"Sorry." I said as I placed a hand onto her shoulder.

"Should we leave? It might raise some unhappy memories, you know that right?"

"Thanks Hikio, but I'll be fine. " She said with a soft smile.

After we found a booth, we all sat down.

"What just happened Hachi?" Yukino whispers in concern.

"Miura went here with Hayama and our conversation brought it up."

"I see."

"She's not over him, at all."

"What do you propose we do?"

"I actually want to help her. Despite what Hayama did Miura is innocent."

"I understand." Yukino replies with a nod.

"Senpai, Yukinoshita senpai. We all know you two are dating, but can you please pick your food, everyone's waiting for you two." Isshiki complains while patting the table. That's totally rude.

"Yeah, Onii chan, I am so hungry!"

"Fine." I quickly barked

"I'll have a burger and an iced coffee then."

"Uhm. I'll have a seafood pasta and iced tea."

Yukino and I quickly chose.

We then made our orders. However as we almost finished Yukino suddenly enquired about something.

"Uhm, Excuse me do you served MAXX COFFEE here?"

"Yes we do." The waiter answered.

"Oh, in that case is it possible to switch his iced coffee to that instead, thank you."

"No problem, is there anything else?"

"That will be all. Thank you."

The waiter then went to put in our orders.

"Thanks Yukino." I said then gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Anything for you." She replied.

"Anyone feeling slightly sick?" Miura teases.

"Me."

"Me."

"Me."

Isshiki, Komachi and Yuigahama say in synchronisation.

The food quickly arrived as expected of a bar. However the food was actually really good. Not Yukino level, but good enough for general consumption.

"Eh. Yumiko, the food here is super good!" Yuigahama exclaims loudly. But as we are in a bar. No one around was affect by her loudness.

"Yeah, despite being a bar. The food here is great, the prices are good too!" Yumiko reaffirmed.

"Miura senpai. I didn't think you were someone that would eat in place like this to be honest." Isshiki states as she tapes a sip of her soft drink.

"Really? Why?" Miura replies in surprise.

"Well, judging from the stuff you wear and your hairstyling you seemed like someone that is quite high class, like Yukinoshita senpai."

Don't compare my Yukino to Miura. She only has one thing going for her. Actually they could be counted as two things but never mind. Although Miura does carry expensive things with her such as handbags and make up. It feels like it is more used to show off to Hayama and appeal to him. It never gave that noble aura that Yukino naturally has.

"Well. My family is nowhere as wealthy as Yukinoshita san. We are okay. However, I do enjoy local food and culture. By the way I bet Hikio takes her to all sorts of strange and weird places anyways."

"Do I really seem that shady of a person…." I said in annoyance.

"Yeah you do!" Miura teased. Causing everyone to laugh. It was a good thing that Miura was able to make a joke despite what happened to her a few days ago. Therefore, I will take this one.

"Yeah. Yukino san, Any stories of strange places Onii chan took you to that you can share?!"

"I'm not really comfortable of sharing…." Yukino backed away with a faint blush.

"Eh, share!" Issiki demanded!

"Yeah" a unison of voices then exploded.

"Fine." Yukino said defeated as she bowed down to social pressure.

I gave her a shocked face as I almost choked on my MAXX COFFEE.

"Well, there was this one time. Hachi tried to make dinner, he tried to make it romantic. But he forgot to buy candles so he burned bars of soap. Needless to say. The dinner he made was not edible after exposure to all that burned soap fumes. Which was a relief as the dinner he make for 2 hours, was inedible in the first place as he forgot to remove a poisonous portion of said plant, Also the soap gas burned our eyes." Yukino concluded.

By then my head was on the table in embarrassment and everyone else's head was on the table as they were laughing so hard they could barely stop themselves from crying. Actually I take that back. Isshiki and Komachi were already in tears.

"Oh my god, Onii chan, so that's why the house smelled so good when I got back with mom and dad!"

"Senpai, you are such a terrible boyfriend!"

"Hey, at least Hikki tried to cook right….Ah and you can never make fun of my cooking again Hikki!"

"Yukinoshita san. That story made my day" Miura says as she wipes away her tears.

"Oi. shut up! It was intentional. I was trying to poison her and kill her." I defended myself

"You already gave me enough poison from those fumes Hachi. " Yukino then closed into me with a kiss to my lips.

"Blarghhhhhh." A unison of fake vomit noises was made upon seeing us acting this way again. After more stories about each other. We each bid our farewells. Yuigahama took Komachi home and I walked Yukino home. While Miura and Isshiki departed themselves. After a short train ride. We arrived at her apartment doorstep.

"Tonight was actually fun with them." I said to Yukino as we reached the lobby doorstep.

"I can't believe you just said that." Yukino said to me surprised.

"They aren't that bad to be around with. Except Tobe."

"So…beach tomorrow right Hachi…"

"Yeah. I did say yes."

"Remember to bring a change of clothes….we will be staying in the cabin overnight…alone.." She whispered to me.

Is she trying to be seductive. It's working on me….but it's so weird coming from her…

"Meet up here at 8 tomorrow morning right?"

"Well, You can spend the night here if you want. You do have a change of clothes in the wash…"

"No bathing suit though.."

"Fine..I'll see you tomorrow then Hachi."

"See you tomorrow Yukino."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

we kissed goodbye and I made my way home. Finally the weekend. Time to relax after this hellish first week.


	12. Chapter 12

Service club now….Why did the weekend past so quickly. Sure going to the beach with Yukino was fun. But now another week of school…Why?! I hate my life! When can I get a job…Oh wait there's still going to be university! Someone just kill me now.

"Hiki, what are you doing brooding in the doorway? Let's go to the clubroom now!"

"I am just having a mental breakdown. Nothing much." I said as I began to walk.

"Did you make Yukinon angry again?"

Why is that the first conclusion you jump to! Have some faith in me as a boyfriend!

"No…"

"Then what happened Hikki, I want to know!"

"Reminiscing the past."

"Eh, didn't you say the past make you want to die of regret and the future makes you angst, so by the process of elimination now is the best?!"

Wow, I don't see you remember quote from English or language class that well.

"I am just being me. "I simply replied to shake her off.

"Is it just me, or since you and Yukinon starting dating you two start to act so differently?" Yuigahama suddenly asks.

"Have we been acting different?"

"Yeah! You seem to be more positive and Yukinon seemed to be more open."

"So is that a bad thing?"

"No, It's just that I kinda miss the old version of you two."

"Well. People change. We can't do anything about it. "

"Eh, that's exactly what I have been talking about! You used to say that people never change or shouldn't change!"

I recalled the past and I do remember saying things like that in the past. But some of it has changed. We shouldn't change to adapt on purpose. We change by ourselves, for ourselves.

"I guess my views changed too." I answered nonchalantly as I slid open the door.

"Yahallo!"

"Yo"

"Good afternoon." Yukino looked at me with a slightly sorrow face. I guess the time to sign is here huh.

"Hallo hallo, Onii chan, Yui san!"

Where did that come from Komachi.

I sat down on my chair and placed by bag on the floor by my side. Yukino reluctantly walked toward me and placed a cup of tea in front of my desk along with a pen and a piece of paper. She looked at me with a sad smile. But I knew what I was going for by dating her.

"Eh, what is that Onii chan? Are you two signing your marital agreement?"

Komachi's line of questioning stumped me. I didn't know what to say.

"Uh…It's a…" I muttered.

"It's a prenuptial agreement between Hachiman and I." Yukino quickly said with her eyes closed. Taking a brief breath.

"Huh, what's that?" Komachi asks.

"It's a legal document ensuring my family's protection in case Hachiman and I break up." Yukino replied softly, saddened to have to say those words

"Huh. Do all people do that?"

"No. Komachi san. It's that my mother insis…."

"Then where is my onii chan's protection?" Komachi cut Yukino off coldly.

"Oi, Komachi. Don't talk to her like that." I jabbed in.

"Yukino san. Is your relationship with my brother just like a contract or business agreement to you?" Komachi ignores me entirely.

"Of course not Komachi san!" Yukino immediately responded with a shocked face.

"Then why must you two have to sign this unlike everyone else that dates. You go in to a relationship thinking that it will end and thinking that onii chan will do something bad. So why bother being together at all." Komachi said coldly.

"Komachi san I…"

"Is your family really that worried despite all that we've been through? Are we like locusts trying to hoard your family fortune."

"No!"

"Do you even treat us like proper people?"

"Of course we…." Yukino was cut off again.

"I think you two should just break up. It's always either you or your family that makes onii chan unhappy. If onii chan had chosen Yui san or anybody else things like this won't happen. Why did he have to choose you…"

Komachi's words shook Yukino and she remained stunned silent. While Yuigahama tried to dismiss it by pretending to be looking at her phone.

"I'm going to go home, I don't want to be in a room with someone that can't even trust her boyfriend, let alone friends." Komachi said in a very cold tone and then picked up her bags and left the clubroom.

"Oi Komachi!" I said as I stood up. But by then she had already closed the door.

Yukino returned to her seat silently and looked down at her feet. I walked toward her and placed my hand onto her shoulder.

"She'd understand. I'll talk to her once she cools down a bit."

Yukino subtly nod. However, I can tell she is immensely hurt and shocked by Komachi's words. Infact words cant describe how hurt Yukino was. I have never seen her make a face like that before, when she heard Komachi's words

"Hikki….Yukinon…."

"I guess we should just call it a day. Go home first. I'll stay here for a bit with her." I said to Yuigahama.

"K…then bye." Yuigahama quickly picks up her bag and lift quickly, like she ran out. With just us in the room. I hope that Yukino could be able to release her feelings.

Upon the noise of the closing sliding door. Yukino immediately began to cry loudly. She cannot hold it in. I held her close and let her cry onto my chest. The warmth of her tears soaked into my chest, into my heart. She was not trying to be composed, elegant or dignified lady. She just cried and cried and cried. Probably because she actually agrees with Komachi's words.

After crying for what seemed like an eternity to my soul. A soulless and silent Yukino continued to rest on my chest. She was now sitting on the cold floor of the service club between my legs. She was probably in the most broken and crushed state I have ever seen her in and all that it took was the honest words that came out of a 15 year old girl.

The service club door swung open.

"We are closed for the day." I said to stop whoever it was coming in this ill time."

However the figure continued to walk in. Wearing a dark purple Kimono and with a pink flower patter. He raven hair tied up in a bun with piercing blue eyes. But those eyes weren't the ones I confronted before. Her eyes were of sadness and worry. This was the mother of the Yukinoshita sisters. Yoshino Yukinoshita.

She silently approached me and kneeled down beside me. A being such as her kneeling on the floor beside a peasant like me. She reached her arm out and brushed Yukino's hair and head. Yukino still remained silent and stunned.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly.

"Hachiman. I heard everything."

"And." I replied coldly as being confrontational was the only way I knew how to handle this woman.

"Your sister is right." She replied.

"So now you want us to break up, was this all part of your elaborate plan to pull us apart!?" I said to her. Which caused Yukino to slightly move her head and look at me, then her mother.

"No... Relationships should be built upon trust. Not upon expecting the worse. Thats was I meant about your sister's words being correct." She corrected me.

"Then. What do you want now?"

"Nothing. I…I….I trust…you…Hachiman." She spoke in a broken sentence. I have never seen her speak without strength and power before.

"Do you?" I retorted, as after all I've seen of her, I can't help but be anything but distrusting to her.

She nods.

"I entrust Yukino to you now. Please take care of her, unlike I did." She said as she places her hand onto my shoulder.

"I will. I always will."

She gives me a brief smile then. Slightly bows her head toward me, which shocked me and shocked Yukino back to reality.

"Mother…" Yukino said softly in worry.

"He's going to take good care of you now... I have no place here….never did." She said weakly.

She then walked toward the long desk of the service club. She walked toward my seat and picked the document that Yukino and I was supposed to sign and elegantly ripped it into shreds. She then walks toward the bin next to the doorway and places then now destroyed document into it. She then silently leaves, but not before closing the door and giving me a warm and trusting smile.

Yukino and I stayed sat on the floor until the sky was getting dark. I silently walked her back to her apartment. But I was worried at her state. So I went up with her. She sat on sofa silently, while I brought her a cup of tea, then went toward the kitchen to try and make her something. As she must be very tired after crying so excruciatingly much. In fact red marks could be seen underneath her eyes and her sclera was still slightly pink.

I make some instant noodles and threw in some basic meat such as ham and sausages. I then returned with two bowls and placed it on the coffee table.

"Hey. Eat something. You must be hungry."

"Do you think what Komachi san said was right?"

"Huh?"

"About you choosing the wrong girl."

"Perhaps it was wrong. But you are the one I love and even if it is wrong. I'll still choose you every time."

"I don't know if I can give you happiness." She said as her eyes began to get wet again.

" True happiness is a fairy tale. It's not real. But together we can't work toward it as close as possible." I said honestly.

"Hachi…" She cried as she dug her head onto my chest again. I stroked her back and kissed her on top of the head. After dinner, I tucked her into bed and she quickly dozed off as she was exhausted. I went to the bathroom and changed to the casual clothes that I left in her apartment last week and laid next to her. I hope that in her dreams, her life isn't so painful and I hope that I could make her happy for the rest of her life.


	13. Chapter 13

Consciousness returned to me. I felt a burning sensation beneath and above my eyes. My eyelids struggled to open. Pain reeked in my eyes. I struggled to keep them open. But I was greeted with darkness. The world around me was black, except the dim light from the window blinds the lighted the face of the man beside me. I couldn't believe he stayed without me asking. He took the initiative to take care of me. I recalled that he tucked me in bed after I utterly fell apart to do.

Embarrassment flushed and filled my head. I remember that I cried so loudly, so ill composed, so broken. Will it affect his impression on me? How I acted was not lady like at all. But I was so upset. The words Komachi san said to me, they hurt so much because I felt it was true. If he did choose Yuigahama san. He would have never had to endure such painful and battering ordeals. He may act like he doesn't care much on the outside. But within I know he is in pain, if more in pain than I am. Although he rarely acts soothing or sweet. I know that inside that big heart of his, I have a place.

I looked at him and placed his arm around my waist, affecting forcing him to embrace me. This action of mine may be ill or wrong. But I didn't care. I wanted to be in his embrace. After all, he is asleep, It will be my own secret. I looked at the clock on the nightstand with the corner of my still sore eye. It was 3am. I don't feel tired at all as I had fallen asleep from exhaustion at around 7. I snuggled closer to him and tried to rest. I looked at us, our past, our history. Thinking back all the moments that in the last year and a bit more that were happy and pleasant was because of him. He was always there. In fact this time with him was the only ones I could call a happy period. Despite all the pain as well.

The earliest memory I could recall that was happy with him was when we first went out together, to buy Yuigahama sans birthday present. It was one of the first times I didn't shop alone and the first time a man had complimented me that wasn't trying to get into my pants per say. He won me a Pan san, using those ill methods of his. He was also able to see through nee san upon their first meeting. In that moment, I knew that this man was different. The other early memories I shared with him that I hold so dear was the cultural festival. He saw that I was been forced to overwork and had even gotten sick due to the others slacking. So he made himself openly the enemy so that everyone would work harder, removing pressure from my shoulders. No one has ever done something like this for me. Although his approach was funny when it occurred, I was happy that he so selflessly helped me. The event was also the first time I ever felt jealousy. I saw nee san touching him and chatting with him after the act he pulled off in the meeting. For some reason I felt something strange, this weird slight sadness, mixed with something I cant explain. The closest thing I could describe it to is that envy of someone having something you don't or desired. I also enjoyed the banter we shared during the PA system. Although I didn't know the whole world heard our banter much to my embarrassment.

I also recalled that strange feeling when we walked back to the hotel at night during the Kyoto trip. For some reason I was worried how people would see me if they saw me with him. I never felt this way before, as I never cared. But when he distanced himself toward me upon my words I felt slightly saddened. But I didn't show it. It was my fault. I speed up my pace as I was worried. Although things went downward for a while then. His appeal of wanting something genuine and his admittance of his mistakes or ill of ways drew us together again. In fact his words touched me so much that I asked him to save me one day during that Destiny land ride. Although I didn't admit it in the time. I was happy that we went on the ride together and spent some time alone together. In fact, it would have been better if we had been alone the whole time.

I think that night, I could be sure to say, I had fallen in love. We then had more moments from then on. From going to temple on New Year 's Day, then going home together alone. Thanks to Komachi san trying to be the cupid as usual. To the moment I tried to appeal to him when I wore the PC glasses he gave me. It was embarrassing. The look on my face, my actions. I was literally begging and waiting for his compliment. I wonder if he saw through me.

The first moment between us that could be genuinely considered as a precursor to our relationship must be what happened in the infirmary. That moments our glazed clashed, our eyes locked. Our bodies and faces so close. I was almost addicted to that moment. His scent, his breath. In fact in that moment right before he backed off and moved away. I had wanted to kiss him. If only I had the courage to do so back then, he would have been mine that much longer. But back then, I didn't know his feelings. Not soon after that we began dating. We broke out of the love triangle we were in thanks to nee san's strong words and Yuigahama san's conviction. In fact, just yesterday we were having a great time.

I remember him yawning upon first seeing him as I stepped out of my lobby and he gave his typical Yo. I remember him falling asleep onto my shoulder on the train. I remember that perverted look he made upon seeing me in a bikini. Although I said harsh words toward his reaction. I was happy that he found me attractive and beautiful. I remember the awkward face he pulled when I ordered him to apply suntan lotion onto my body. I remember that strange tingling feeling and pleasure when he touched me. I remember the moments of silence when we just laid next to each other on the beach and read silently, just needing the presence of one and other. The best part was when we played in the water. Although his lazy nature made him reluctant to move in the first place. For some reason, being emerged in water and not being visible to the outside word made me much more assertive. I desired to be pampered, to be kissed and to be held. I became a normal girl when I am with him. The night was also highly eventful, although the barbecue dinner using stove in our family's beach cabin went without incident. It was incredibly amusing when he set first to his marshmallow during desert resulting him running around in worry, in fear of setting fire to the cabin until he eventually threw it into the sand, stopping the fire. I may have laughed a bit too much to do anything about it. Though everything didn't go to plan. I took nee sans words slightly to heart and tried to seduce him. But I failed to appeal to him. Using the excuse that I wanted to sleep with him in my bikini as we were going to be spending the nest day in the beach was a weak one and in fact backfired. As it resulted him, backing off from me in the bed and not embracing me, let alone touch me at all. Although seeing his morning rise the following day was funny and made me slightly happy as he found me attractive. Due to my natural personality, I yet again dismissed his it to his perversion and acted harshly toward him.

Why can't I be forward with him? I say I never lie, but isn't withholding information or saying what is the opposite to my heart's content the same? Instead of telling him directly "I am happy that you find me beautiful or attractive." When he stares at me. I always say something such as "Stop looking at me with you disgusting eyes, you perversion disgusts me, I fear for my chastity." But when truth I wanted him to keep looking. To hold me and to kiss me.

Am I actually a huge liar? Because I don't want to be one anymore. I want to tell him how I feel all the time. As his dim-witted brain never gets it unless I am being, direct. But how embarrassing would it be to say something like "Hachi, I really want you to kiss me. Can you kiss me now please?" Or "Hachi, I don't want to sleep alone tonight, I feel lonely, can you come over to my place to sleep with me please?"

This is so conflicting. But I want to be straight with him. As I don't know how long we would be together. Would there be one day where he became bored of me? Would there be a day he finally cannot endure my coldness? Will there be a day he becomes fed up of facing my family? I fear for the future. I want this moment to last forever. But I know that if that was to happen. It won't be genuine. And I want that with him, for as long or as short it lasts. But in this moment, I can genuinely say and admit without doubt, I want to be with this man forever. I want to be his and only his. Until the last of my days.

I gave him another kiss on the mouth as he was still sleeping soundly and soon enough I my mind returned to a state of tranquillity and serenity and I was able to dive into the depths of slumber as I remained in his embrace. I wish I would dream about him too.


	14. Chapter 14

The service club continued on. Komachi apologised to Yukino the following day and things are going well. Too well. I sense that things are going to go to hell soon enough. As there is never everlasting peace. God is always winding up something. If I was to describe god as an animal or a person. He would be a child. Doing random things for joy and curiosity without thinking of the consequence. Lately Yukino is being a bit of a pain too. Her constant pampering desiring attitude and sweet talk is driving me insane. Sure, I get that honeymoon stage or whatever I believe I fell into that state too temporarily. But we have been together for almost a 7 months. It is going a bit too overboard. It's like after her mother gave us her sort of blessing. She's completely forward and out of her usual, I almost feel like she's forcing it as she's afraid of losing me or something. It is driving me insane. I like the normal Yukino more….I cant believe I am saying this.

I stopped thinking and continued looking at the lines of text that is in my book. But my concentration was broken by a sudden kiss on my cheek.

"What the…"

When the hell did she walk over here? I didn't hear anything!

"Hachi, would you like more tea?"

"Uh okay thanks." She fills my cup.

"And how will you thank me for that?"

I forced myself up and kissed her on the cheek, she then slightly giggles and return to her seat.

"Hachi, do you want some snacks." Yukino said immediately after she sat down.

"(Sigh.) No thank you."

"You sure?"

How naggy can you get?

"Yes, thanks."

I could see even Komachi and Yuigahama is irritated as they both sighed and shook their heads subtly. YUIGAHAMA of all people is irritated. That loud mouth airhead actually finds it annoying too. This is exactly what I have been talking about. 3 months maybe, but 7 months….What the hell.

The door then slid open. Isshiki, I've missed you so much. Only your foxiness could temporary drive the old cold Yukino out. Thank you for coming today please have a seat and never go away.

"Senpai! I need help"

"I expected that. Why else would you be here, student council president."

"Eh, maybe I missed you senpai. I mean I also missed Yukinoshita senpai and Yuigahama senpai as well, of course."

That sounds totally not convincing.

"Are you ignoring my existence?" Komachi said in irritation.

"Ah, Kohai you are here too? I didn't see you there haha." Isshiki said in a teasing and bullying tone.

Because she calls me senpai, she calls my sister kohai. Not even Kohai san. Just kohai. How polite Isshiki.

"Isshiki, cut the crap, what's wrong." I defended my sister form Isshki's barrage.

"I may have accidentally arranged the cultural festival and the sports festival in the same week." Isshiki said stcicking her tongue out.

(Sigh). I placed my hand on my forehead.

Shit. This is going to take a long time and allot of effort to deal with. Wait…..that means I can have some private time without Yukino. Okay I shall accept that request.

"Isshiki, we shall accept your request." I pronounced loudly.

"Isshiki san, I do not think we can accept you request as handle two festivals at once would affect our social lives immensely." Yukino chimed in.

That's the point! So I could be alone and you could turn normal again.

"Why not? We can't just reject request for personal reasons."

Please get angry Yukino. Please bite back. Go ice queen, I'm giving you a chance!

"Well, since Hachi you say so I guess we will accept the request."

Shit.

"Okay, since we need to deal with 2 festivals enough lets split up. Uh Yuigahama and me one team. Uh Yukino and Komachi an other team."

"Wait why aren't we together?" Yukino pouted.

Cause I want some space.

"Because you had experience as VP of cultural festival last year and I handled the sports thing. So better we divide and conquer."

That seems like a valid argument.

"Ah Yuigahama lets go to the conference room, while you two head to the uh….Sports facilty room."

Shit I'm actually giving orders. This is bad.

"Okay onii chan. Yukino san let's go!"

"But…"

Komachi grabbed both her and Yukino's things and left toward the sports facility room. A room I'm not even sure exists. Nevertheless, there deem to be something similar to that. I opened my book and continued reading.

"Eh. Hiki, aren't we going?"

"Nope."

"So senpai are you helping me or not!"

"I have a plan anyways. We don't need to do anything sperately. Just sit down, Ill run it dow to you."

Yuigahama then approached dangerously close to me to whisper in my ear. Your boobs, they are touching me! People will misunderstand if they see this you know!

"Hikki, did you just do that to drive Yukinon away?"  
How did you know….Shit…

"How did you know?"

"I could tell she's annoying you….I mean seeing her like that is kinda strange for me even…I mean I get it during the first few months, everyone is like that but it's been like a what 6 or 7 months since you two are together?"

"Please don't tell her!" I silently begged Yuigahama.

"Don't worry, I won't!"

"Eh senpai, what are you two not sharing!"

Cough, cough. I cleared my throat to explain my plan to Isshiki.

"Remember last year, how sports festival was anime and manga themed?"

"Yes." Yuigahama and Isshiki said together.

"Well, anime and manga counts as Japanese culture. So why not set it as our theme this year. Then we could run it side by side with the sports festival. Just use the same stuff we had last year and slip the sports activities in between the main cultural festival events."

"That's actually really good idea senpai. It saves budget and it's easy to do! Just as expected as a lazy guy like you!" Isshiki praised? What that praising?

"But Hikki, by side by side what do you mean?"

"For example. After a sports activity, most people are tired. So let's say after physical activity X the cultural festival activity Y takes place. Mix the year groups so there won't be any double periods. As people are tired after their physical activities will want to sit down and relax and listen to music or watch a play or something."

"Then, what will Yukinoshita senpai and Kohai do?"

"Just set them menial tasks and keep them away from me as long as possible. Preferably with adults so they need more time to explain and plan."

Sorry my dear sister! Your sacrifice will be reflected by the size of your birthday present this year.

"Eh, senpai are you getting bored of Yukinoshita senpai?"

"Shut up or I won't help you with this cluster fuck of a problem you made…oh excuse my language."

"No problem! I will tell them to plan the activities with the sensei's that will surely draw them away!"

"Hikki, Iroha chan. You two are so manipulative It's kind of scary…"

"As if it's the first day you know me." Isshiki and I say in perfect sync.

Isshiki, Yuigahama and I then planned a time table that will allow the cultural festival to fit in with the sports festival. After the initial opening. There will be a cosplay marathon, followed by an anime fan-plays. On Monday. While Tuesday it will be House based duals, followed by anime music concert. Wednesday, will be year group battles. 1st years vs 2nd years. 3rd years vs 2nd years and 3rd years vs 1st years. While finals will be held on Friday. Followed by club based free ideas.( Such as cooking club will have a cooking competition etc) Thursday will be duals between students of their own year. And the cultural concert. Followed by year group duals on Friday along with closing ceremony.

"Okay. How does the time table see. Isshiki."

"Its okay? But I don't get the club based idea one senpai"

"Ah, I had something like this in middle school, is it like each club does something related to the theme to show their individuality. So like cooking club could cook anime stuff. Art club can draw manga, that kinda thing?"

For once Yuigaham you grasped something without me needing to explain it.

"Yeah. Like that."

"Then what will the service club do Hikki?"  
"Uh…" What idea will allow me to be away from Yukino for a week….

"Remember how we have that battle royale between us all. Let's all split up and offer our help to different clubs, but we can't ask help or talk to other club mates."

That means I have an excuse not to see or talk to Yukino for a week so she could calm down.

"Hikki…..I know what you are doing…" Yuigahama says with a suspicious voice.

"Well, in that case, I pre-book senpai to help me and the student council!" Isshiki says cheerfully.

Okay so that is me settled and sorted.

"What about you Yuigahama?"

"Uh….I'll see next week when the festival begins." Yuigahama explains frantically.

"By the way how did you even manage to arrange the two festivals in the same week Isshiki,"

"Eh….I wasn't paying attention when the two committees gave me the date in the start of the year and I just said yes and entered it into the school system without checking and I forgot about it until the reminder showed me it was next week hahaha"

Okay…I took out my phone and texted Komachi and told her I am going home alone.

"Okay. Ah, Isshiki. Ill come to the student council room tomorrow to help you guys sort out the details."

"Okay senpai, I will give you a place to hide out!"

Damn, she caught on….

"It's late, Yuigahama, Isshiki, you need me to walk you guys home?"

"Ah…Okay Hikki" Yuigahama agrees with a faint blush. Why is she blushing, she knows I have a girlfriend so I won't do anything to her.

"Senpai, let's go before Yukinoshita senpai comes back!"

You don't have to make it sound like I am cheating on her.

We picked up our bags and left the school. For the first time in months. I didn't have to walk to her apartment. I almost felt like the world opened up again. I see unfamiliar people and roads and cars. How much did the world change in the last few months?

Isshiki's house was closest so we dropped her off first. I then walked with Yuigahama on the streets of Chiba.

"Hey, Hikki, it's been a while where you walked me home hasn't it…"

"I know it's been long but I don't remember the last time."

"The day before the marathon. That was the last time."

What kind of memory is that. If only she remember things this well for school she would surely be top of the year.

"Hikki, do you still love Yukinon."

"I do. But recently, I just kind of needed a breath of fresh air; sometimes too much sweetness is kinda tiring."

"Do you think you would ever fall out of love with Yukino and find someone else?"

"I don't know and I can't give you a definite answer. However, my heart wants to say no, never." I replied honestly.

"Oh…" Yuigahama says in a sort of surprised and slightly sorrow tone. She must feel how undependable I am as her best friends boyfriend.

"By the way, Hikki, you want to come up to my house? My parents aren't home and I'm kinda bored. Maybe we could plan about Isshiki sans request."

"Nah, Yukino wouldn't like it. I don't want there to be any misunderstanding between you two."

"Oh yeah I guess you are right Haha, I totally forgot you two were dating since today was just like old times haha."

"Okay, see you tomorrow Yuigahama."

"Bye bye…Hikki..."

I turned around and went toward home alone. Since how long have I been able to enjoy the accompany of myself? Because I actually enjoyed it.


	15. Chapter 15

**Yuigahama POV**

After closing my home door immediately squat down in shame and embarrassment. What did I just try to do! I can't believe I just did that! I tried to get Hikki to cheat on Yukinon by inviting him in when my parents was not around! I was playing dirty, I tried to seduce him. I knew things aren't going well for them recently and I tried to use that to steal him away from my best friend….Thank god he didn't notice what my true motives were….and thank he… we…didn't do it. Or else I would regret for the rest of my life….but still….I still love him….

* * *

 **Hachiman POV**

Finally the weekend. I was able to avoid Yukino successfully all week. I did not have to walk her to and from school nor did I have to see her during breaks or club session due to our request. I have never felt so free for so long...But I do kinda feel bad.

As I laid on my bed to continue reading my book, my door opened. The girl I was trying to avoid all week came in. Dammit Komachi.

"Uh…Yukino…Hey…why are you here…"

"Well, we haven't talked for a whole week due to the request so…I came over….do you want me to leave? Did I do something wrong?" Yukino fretted.

I can't avoid her any longer, if I do want to genuine with her. I am going to have to talk to her properly.

"Hey, come here, sit down. We need to talk." I said and patted to the space next to me on my bed.

She placed her purse onto my chair and sat down where I directed her. I placed one of my hands around her back and I held her hand with the other. We laid our backs on the bed's headboard.

"Hey…Uh…There something I need to talk to you about."

"Yes…"Yukino said worryingly.

"Look, I noticed lately you have been forcing yourself to be…Uh how should I put it…Uh…More girly…and more…caring and...uh…fake cute…I don't know how to explain but I guess you know what I mean…"

"Do you not like it? I have been trying really hard to appeal to you. To be open with you…to be more womanly…" Yukino explained.

"Look, don't. You really don't have to. I like Yukino Yukinoshita for who she is, the way she is. In fact I fell in love with that Yukino. You don't have to try to be something else. In fact that would actually drive me away. You are perfect the way you are." I said with a slight smile.

"But if I just act normally, you never do anything to me…" She complained.

"I guess I could try to be a bit more sensitive and assertive. I know Komachi's words you took deeply to heart, but I am not going to leave you. You don't have to try to be better just to avoid that."

"I guess I will just act normal then. If this becomes your reason to break up with me I will be so upset with you!"

"Nah, I'm never leaving you. if I broke up with you, two very scary woman are going to come after me." I teased.

"Well, in that case I will finally forgive mother and nee san for all that they put me through if it meant putting you to death for breaking my heart."

Speaking straight out from the heart directly without needing to be fake or try to be nice. My good old ice queen Yukino.

"That's my girl." I gave her a kiss in the lips and we just sat there on the bed next to each other and read our own books.

Just like we normally do. She did not need to be pampered and I did not need to be annoyed or try to avoid her. In short. We were normal again. Although we did occasionally kiss and hug, as we are dating after all and I really need to get that in my head. We sat there silently and read our books like we were used to. We need not need to chat or communicate as the presence of each other was enough. This is the true peace I wanted back for so long.

Our reading was disturbed by several knocks on the door.

"Come in." I announced.

It was Komachi and my mother. Why is she up so early?

"Yukino san, I just want to ask if you are staying for dinner tonight?" my mother said with a warm smile.

"Uh…Sure…Isn't it a bit early though?" Yukino answered in curiosity.

"Yeah, she came here at like 10am."

"Onii chan it's for 4pm…You two have been here completely silent for like 6 hours."

What…I checked my phone and the clock on my night stand…Holy shit. I guess time flies when you have fun…

"Would I need to be of assistance in the kitchen?" Yukino asks as she tries to get up.

"Nah, it's fine. Mom and I got this…you two just continue doing…whatever this is…" Komachi said in a slightly disgusted tone.

Komachi and my mom then left the room. Leaving the door open.

"Ah, by the way Yukino. Next week during the cultural/sports festival. You want to go to the music concert together?"

"Why?"

"Last year the cultural festival was nothing positively memorable. I either worked my ass off or I was hated due to my social suicide. I want to enjoy my last one, with you. I want to be happy for once." I said honestly.

"That's rather optimistic for you."

"I just don't want to live in pain and unhappily anymore. You and Yuigahama moved passed all your problems. But I am still not there yet, I am still as broken as I am the day we first met. I don't want to forget the past, but not be chained by it. I want to happy. I want to be happy with you. Corny right?"

"I accept your request. Hachiman. I will find happiness with you." Yukino accepts with a warm smile.

I think it's time to stop I stop getting stuck being in the past. I have been proved repeatedly that things that happened in my past were unique exceptions or things that would simply happen again with age. Perhaps, the world is constantly changing, people is constantly changing. Pain and suffering is necessary. But it is not the only emotions on this world. If I want to live on properly. If I want to have a life. I want to find happiness, be happy. For me and for her.

"Hachiman, Yukino san. Its dinner time."

"We're coming!" I announced loudly.

"AHAHAHAHA ONII CHAN AND YUKINO SAN IS COMING!" Komachi laughed at the words must to my annoyance. While Yukino blushed.

We went down for dinner and we began to eat.

"Ah, Komachii. What are you going to be doing during the cultural festival?"

"Ah, I think our class is going to do a magic shoujo play."

"Remember, no revealing clothing."

"Hachiman, she's doing a play in school. Don't becoming a strip dancer." Yukino teased.

"Shut up." I retorted.

"Oi, don't talk to your girlfriend like that, You won't find another one." My father defends Yukino. As he returned to his room to work...Corporate slave...

"Anata, don't talk to Hachiman like that in front of Yukino san, You are embarrassing him." My mom defends me.

Actually you are both embarrassing me. We banter like this all the time. You better get used to this when she becomes your daughter in law….

"Ah…Uh..What about you two. What are you two during the cultural festival, year 3 classes don have do activities as a class except for the sports activities because it's combined with sports festival this year right?"

"Hachi and I decided we just wanted to enjoy the experience this year, as it is our last one."

"Ah I see, you two will be coming to see my play though right!?"  
"Wouldn't miss it for anything." I replied.

"By the way, Hachiman, Yukino san. You two both applied to Tokyo University right?" My mom chimes in.

"Yeah." I replied nonchalantly.

"Yes, as it is the best higher education institution in Japan."

"How will your living arrangements be? As based on both your grades, the likelihood of you two getting in is more or less certain. You two have taken the entrance exam early as I recall." My mother continued.

"I have no idea. I told Yukino to plan, could not be bothered." I replied.

The rest of my family and Yukino all face palmed upon my response.

"Um, to compensate for Hachiman's lack of conviction. I have decided that we would take a shared Co-ed dorm room for year one and find an apartment for years 2,3 and 4.

Okay so you planned more than expected. Good job!

"Why don't we just go apartment for the 4 years?" I asked in curiosity.

"Because it's mandatory for year 1 to be a dorm year."

"What really?"

"Onii chan did you even read the admittance information packet? Even I know…"

"Well…I haven't read it yet per say…I know we are both on the same campus though. Assuming we passed."

"Well then good luck Yukino san, Hachiman. I was just curious of you two's plans and thank you for taking care of my son." My mother explained.

After dinner, Yukino and I stayed at the living room to she could play with Kamakura, while I watched TV, an activity I used to enjoy as it is optimised for loners.

"Nya, Nya, Nya…" She meowed.

"If you like cats so much, why don't you just get one?"

"The building doesn't all pets, perhaps I am in school all day, who will take care of it?"

"That's a good point."

"Idiot…Dimwit…Hachiman."

"Well then, get one when you get married."

"What if my future husband isn't a cat kind of person?"

"You wouldn't marry someone who's not a cat guy."

"Well…you are a cat person…" she teases.

"Hey, who said I wanted to marry you?"

"My mother did give us her blessing…If it turned out to be for nothing you would probably end up underneath a lake or something."

"Married in duress, that's going to be a good story to tell the kids." I teased.

"You always were the better story teller."

After a short rest I walked Yukino back and I returned home. Today may be a big step in my life. Because I finally decided, I wanted to find happiness and break the bounds of my past.


	16. Chapter 16

The weekend blew by and school started again. The cycle of another week reformed the six paths samsara. The day began typical, with me and Komachi going to pick up Yukino and then walking to school together.

I dropped off Komachi and then headed to Yukino's homeroom.

"Hey, I'll see you in a bit in the marathon."

"Hachi…do you mind if we run…or walk in my case together. As my stamina is not able to be able to allow me to run it…"

Yeah, her stamina is subpar. I should run with her so she won't get bored or be forced to retire. I mean even Yuigahama can beat her.

"Sure. I'll meet you in the field after home room."

"Sure, see you later. Hachiman.

"Bye."

We kissed each other goodbye and I proceeded toward my homeroom. However outside was Miura. She looks like she was waiting for someone. Probably Tobe or Ebina.

"Hikio! I was waiting for you, you know?" she looked at me with a blushing and embarrassed face.

What…gods of romantic comedy, please don't let it be what I think it is.

"Uh, yes…"

"I have a request…."

Oh thank god.

"Yes, can you beat Hayato in the marathon today…please?"

"Uh, why?"

"I want him to know…that I would still love him even if he is not perfect….even if he does come in second…I want to help him."

Miura Yumiko, is truly in love with Hayama Hayato. She is willing to go to extreme lengths to save and help him. But should I take her request? I don't like Hayama…but should I help him.

"Fine. I'll try. But no guarantees. Why don't you ask Tobe by the way?"

"Tobe isn't as fit as Hayato or as you. I saw you run last year. You two more or less tied. So please…Help me as a friend." Miura begged.

Tied until I fell on my ass and hurt my leg….

"Fine. I'll try."

"Thank you…Hikio…"

Homeroom flashed by and all of year three left to the field for the cosplay marathon. I could see Ebina dressed as Saber lily, which is her costume last year. As well as your typical pool of Naruto and one piece characters. Oh my god, Totsuka dressed as Kaneki ken…..He looks so cute….Even though he is trying to look like a ghoul. And what the hell is Zaimokuza wearing some shogun outfit.

I walked toward Yukino and Yuigahama which is talking to I could relay the request to him.

"Yo."

"Yahallo, Hikki!"

"Hello, Hachiman."

"Sorry, Yukino but I can't run with you. Theres something I have to do."

"Sure, that won't be a problem. But would you mind explaining the reason." Yukino said in a understanding tone.

"I have to beat Hayama. It's Miura's request to me."

"Eh, why Hikki? Didn't we say not to poke him with a stick?!" Yuigahama replied in concern.

"Miura wants to prove that even though Hayama isn't perfect, she will still love him and this is the only way we can do it."

"I understand. Good luck Hachiman."

I nod, with a slight smile although I am not 100 percent sure I could pull it off. I guess, Ill just try to will through it.

"Good luck Hikki!" Yuigahama exclaims with a double thumbs up.

This feels like déjà vu…But lets do this then….I thought as I approached the starting line next to Hayama and gave him a look. Maybe if I piss him off enough he will run hard in the start and lose stamina.

"Hayama. I wonder what everyone is going to think when I beat you this marathon."

"You won't." He said coldly.

The sound of the gun went off and all of the males of year three began to run. As expected Hayama was not properly pacing himself. He sprinted right out of the field and into the civilian streets why I am a far second. But judging by the way he is running. He should slow down soon. I paced myself properly although not thinking about the pain. I thought about winning. Not for myself but for Miura. She does not deserve to endure this. Therefore, I will do this for her. About ¾ of the marathon. I finally caught up to Hayama. He was visibly sweating and panting because of his sprinting push in the start of the race.

"I'm surprised you caught up to me" He taunted.

"I'm surprised you are still able to run." I retaliated.

Lactic acid boiled my veins. My strength was still their but there was pain in my legs. Thankfully for me. I live through pain.

"You are a hypocrite Hikigaya, You said you never wanted to beat me. Yet look what you are doing now!"

"I'm not doing this for self-gratification. I am during this for Miura. To prove to you that you don't have to be the perfect Hayama Hayato."

"Yumiko? Why?"

"You know why."

"You aren't making sense. Hikigaya!"

"Just remember this. In all the years to come…in your most private moments…I want you to remember… I want…you to remember…the one man who beat you." I taunted him and we both sped to a sprint in our top speeds to finish.

By then we had reached the finishing stretch and we were back where we started. On the school field. The finishing lines were in our sight. If Hayama had paced, I would not be able to tie with him. Let alone beat him. Please body give me some boost in this final 200 meters. We were neck and neck. Until the last 10 or 30 meters. Then Hayama suddenly slowed down. Not because he was tired, he did it on purpose.

"I get it now. I'm sorry." He whispered and before I could reply. I passed the finish line. I had beaten Hayama Hayato.

I was shocked. Why did he give up. He could have had me or even tied to me. However, he allowed himself to lose to me. Is Hayama Hayato redeemable? Has he finally seen the light?

Isshiki then pulled me to the podium before I could recollect what I had done. Before I could figure out why. I could see Yukino, Yuigahama and Miura in the crowd. Miura was sobbing and gave me a thankfully multiply nods.

"And the winner is sen…Hikigaya senpai!" Isshiki announces then hands me a mic.

I was stunned to say what to say….I didn't really think about what to do after if I do win….

"HIkitani kun!"

"Hikki!"

I hear a few idiots cheer my name. Stalling me, enough time to Bs something.

"Uh well…I just want to thank my friends and girlfriend that supported me…Uh that's it. Isshiki."

That was so bad. I completely ruined my moment!

"Well, let's have a round of applause for Hikigaya senpai!" Isshiki placed some weird grass crown on me which made my head itch. After the ceremony, I went to find Hayama.

"Yo, Hayama. Why did you back off, you could have won." I asked out of curiosity.

"Because I finally understand. I was bitter because I thought I would be fine if I lost as you if you were my equal. But that was hypocritial on itself. You always were my equal. I just thought of you as someone inferior."

"I see."

"I forgot to congratulate you for dating Yukinoshita san. So congratulations. But if you excuse me. I have to find Yumiko." He said to me with a smile before disappearing into the crowd.

"Ah…" I replied. I may have won the marathon. But Hayama won his mortality back.

"Hikki!"

I hear a voice directed to me, followed by a massive hug. What the hell, you are heavier than I thought and I can feel your parts! Stop doing things that makes people misunderstand!

"Congrats Hikki!

"Congratulations Hachiman." Yukino said with a warm and proud smile.

"Ah, thank you. By the way, sorry I didn't run with you."

"Its fine, Hachiman. I trust you decisions. Perhaps Yuigahama san walked with me."

"Yeah, Hikki, I totally believed in you! I walked with Yukinon so it was totally fine!"

Believed in me huh.

"Hachiman….is everything over." Yukino then hands the MAXX COFFEE, she had in her pocket.

"I think so. Thanks." I said with a smile and took the drink from her hand. Our fingers slightly touched and we both slightly blushed. While Yuigahama showed hint of sadness with a slight twitch in her eyes from Yukino and I's interaction.

"What's wrong." I asked Yuigahama.

"Nothing! I'm just happy that you two are back to normal now…hahaha…."

"I see…"Yukino said with slight suspicion.

"Let's go and get changed. We promised to see Komachi's play right?"

Yukino nods with a small smile and we head toward our respective changing rooms. I then start to notice how tired I actually am. I can't believe I am still standing. My legs feel like they are floating yet they feel like they are being burned at the same time. My arms feel loose. I took a shower in the changing room then changed back to uniform before heading to meet with Yukino.

"Yo."

"Hey, Hachi."

"Wheres Yuigahama?"

"Apparently she needs to rehearse for the anime clubs play as she is part of it due to Ebina san's request."

"I see."

"Your hair looks unruly as ever, especially after a shower."

Yukino approaches me and helps me tidy and fix my hair. Something Yuigahama once did for me before. Although, Yukino doing it feels way better and sweeter. Perhaps its my hormones and emotions taking the better of me.

"All done." She says to me with a smile. As she placed her hands and from my the top of my hair our gazes clashed again. We looked at each other in the eye for a timeless moment. But unlike the past. We closed in and kissed. As we are together now after all.

"Thank you." I said.

We then walked toward around the school student storefronts to buy some snacks and drinks before heading to the main hall to watch Komachi's play. We found two seats in the second row and we sat down and waited for it to begin.

"So, Hachi, what is Komachi san's class play about?"

"Aside from it being related to magic shojo. She kept her mouth sealed."

"I see."

We then silenced to watch Komachi's class play. It was basically a musical using the costume designs of a popular anime about young girls that wants to become Idols or something and their play was just a lot of singing and a few lines which are merely there to bring them to the next song using improvisation. I must admit I enjoyed it. As the singing was good and Komachi was cute. Maybe a bit too much personal bias is in place however only because my sister is in it. We watched a few more classes, until a familiar face walked in to our row and tried to talk to us.

"Hikitani kun, Yukinoshita san I need your help, please!" The BL loving girl Ebina squirmed in worry. I really hope her request won't give the same end result as it did last time.


	17. Chapter 17

Yukino and I along with Ebina snuggled along the crowd and went outside the main hall.

"So Ebina san, what is your request." Yukino began, while I held onto the bag of food we brought inside the hall.

"The manga club has a play in 2 hours and our main male and female actors for one of our segments broke up and didn't turn up!"

"So is your request for us to help you find suitable actors then Ebina san?"

"No! I want you two to be the replacement!"

"Huh..why?" I chimed in

"That scene requires a couple to pull off due to its intimacy, and you two are only couple I know!"

"Huh?"

I am not doing anything intimate with Yukino in front of a live audience. Especially if Ebina wrote the script.

"Wait….how intimate…."

"It's just hugging and kissing things you two do all the time!" Ebina exclaimed

"Ebina san we aren't exactly comfortable…"

"Yeah…." I added.

"Please….This is my last time being able to be a part of an otaku club…I want my final play to be able to happen!"

"Allow us to analyse the scene and script before making the judgment." Yukino says hesitantly.

We went to the anime club, which was practicing in some classroom. There was numerous people in costumes everywhere which were badly made.

Ebina hands us both the scripts and begins to explain it.

"The anime club this year is trying to make fan scenes to replace endings of animes that we didn't like the ending of. The first one would be Hyouka, followed by Clannad, and the final one is White album 2. Which is the one we want you two to do..."

"Ebina san, I am not aware of those shows. I am sorry."

"Basically in the anime ending. Hikitani kuns plays the character Haruki Kitahara, which is dating Setsuna Ogiso, which Yui would play. But Haruki falls in love with another girl called Touma instead, which Yukino san you play. In the original anime, Haruki cheats on Setsuna for Touma. Which many fans didn't like. So in our fan ending, Haruki will break up with Setsuna and then go confess to Touma in which the ending scene will be the same bed scene like in the original anime."

I'm confused….Who loves who, what?

"Uh….I don't know, what do you think?" I asked Yukino

"Yuigahama san is in it too?"

"Yes." Ebina answered

"I'll do it." Yukino said adamantly and agreed instantly.

Really, you instantly say yes because your best friend is doing it, you don't even consider if I want to do it or not…

"But I kinda wanna just chill…."

"Hachiman, would you really want your girlfriend to be kissed or embraced albeit acting by another male just because you are too lazy to assist Ebina san. Even for you that is low. As expected you are a foul choice for a partner."

What is up with you being so defensive! Well if you put it that way….I guess I have no choice.

"Fine. I'll do it."

Two requests a day. This must be some kind of record speed for the service club.

Yukino and I rehearsed the scenes without the bed prop and tried to memorize it via improvisation and writing notes on our hands.

"Yahallo!" Yuigahama announced her arrival. While she was holding two bags of snacks and drinks.

"Yo."

"Hello, Yuigahama san."

"Ah Hikki, Yukinon?! Where are you here?"

"Ah, Yui thank you for buying the snacks, I chose them to replace the students playing Touma and Haruki and they said yes! Now all the problems are gone!"

"Oh…Really…I see." Yuigahama slightly bites her lips. Is she upset that we are here? Why?

We continued to rehearse and soon it was our turn. The first scene that I had to do was the break up scene.

The curtain opened in front of the stage and I had to begin my scene.

"Haruki…Why did you ask me to come out here…"

"Uh…Yu..Setsuna…I have to talk to you about something…I love Yuki..Kazusa…and I am sorry…but I want to be with her. I am going to go with her to Europe. I'm sorry.. But I love her." I barely managed to usher those lines out. Who wrote this, why is it so corny?

"I get it….I'm not angry…After all I was the one that betrayed you two…I was playing dirty, I cheated. I confessed to you because I knew she had feelings for you I wanted to win…So it's okay."

Yuigahama ushered her lines. She began to tear up and fully on cry… Jesus her acting is so good! It's her actual talent….Maybe she should go do theatre school!

"Go to her…now…" Yuigahama concluded her lines and thus the scene. The curtains closed.

"Sorry, Hikki…" Yuigahama then ran and left the stage to the girls changing room while still crying

"Oi Yuigahama!"

Ebina and the crew meanwhile moved the bed in. While Yukino came into onto the set.

"Did you see Yuigahama? She just ran out crying!"

"I asked her, as she entered into the changing room, she said she felt touched by the story as she marathoned the series."

"Okay…" I guess some actors get into their role.

"Hikitani kun, Yukinoshita san, gets on the bed your scene starts now."

We do just so and the curtains open for us to commence then scene.

We sat on the bed and I placed my head onto her head as the scene instructed.

"Uh…Yu..Touma….I love you...? I think…"

Yukino then gave me a face that "spelt your acting sucks." Jeez I know okay….It's not me who wrote these corny lines okay, blame Ebina.

"What about Setsuna." Yukino says her lines clearly in resolute.

"Uh…." I looked into my palm as I had forgotten my line. Screw it I'm just going to improvise this.

"I ended it with her. The one that I love is you…She will always be my friend. But with you…I want more. I want to be with you…I want to go to Europe with you."

"Really?"

"I'll go anywhere to be with you…I love you.." I finished my final line.

Yeah that's roughly what Ebina wrote on the script. Close enough.

"Haruki…I love you too." Yukino finished her final line and we used to angle of the stage to pretend that we were kissing when we just looked at each other and wiggled our head around.

The curtains then start to close and she began to lay down onto the bed. Which was made or cardboard and white curtains. Yukino had to spread open her legs to allow me to lay on top of her and hold her down arms down with our fingers clenched. Yukino then crossed her legs behind my back to hold me in place I could feel my crotch bump into something hot and soft and Yukino let out a slight moan... But that part wasn't in the script...we had to not be OCC or whatever; apparently, this was important according to Ebina. We had to keep our lips touched as the stages position won't be able to cheated for the final scene. So we had to kiss. Although not an ordeal we never do. It is embarrassing to do it with all these people watching in the studio.. We both blushed as we were forced in this awkward and highly sexual position despite us fully clothed with the provided costumes. The curtains then closed, then came the clapping. The request was over…

"Hikitani kun, Yukinoshita san! Its over you don't have to stay in that position anymore, unless you want to!" Ebina said with a teasing tone.

Upon noticing that we were still in a awkward position and that our parts were literally aligned and touching we both leaped back immediately. Yukino crossed her arms and legs.

"I was right about you. You are a pervert. Even though I am your girlfriend I fear for my chastity. Who said you could touch me down there with that disgusting areas of yours. Hachi-ecchi kun"

Even though you snuggle against me all the time and we even shared a bed in multiply occasions. Perhaps it's not like you haven't seen it...You changed my clothes while I as sick and asleep that one time.

"Yeah, whatever…. it's not me that put us into that position."

"Please refrain from talking about that…Uh…. highly sexual position we were just in!" Yukino said with a strong blush.

It's called missionary….In case you were wondering..

"I was talking the position as in this request. I wanted to say no!... Hentai-noshita."

"Well…..Then would you have preferred if he was on top of me?!" Yukino pointed at some random person in backstage moving the sets away.

"What no!"

"Eh…could you two argue outside we need to pass the stage to the next club and your clip on mics are still on…So people outside probably heard that…" The anime club president said to us awkwardly by cutting us off

Yukino and immediate got off the fake bed and went toward the changing room to get back to our uniforms. After we changed, we bumped into each other outside but the mood was still awkward between us.

"Yo…"

"Hello…" She replied with a blush.

Ebina and Yuigahama then came toward us. I hope Yuigahama can work her charms and remove the awkwardness like she usually does.

"Hikki, Yukinon!" Yuiigahama shouted and waved

"Yo, you okay? I saw you run to the changing room crying after our scene."

"I'm fine. It's just that the story is so touching…It reminds me of things…"

"What things? You played an instrument before?"

"Ah nothing!" Yuigahama shook both her hands.

"Hikitani kun, Yukinoshita san. Thanks for helping me with my request. I hope things won't get too awkward with you two again. I sorta know what happened last time when Hikitani kun tried to help me. I don't want to damage your relationship because of my selfishness; especially you two are now dating…."

Well you failed, things are very awkward between us now….But not as bad as last time. As I didn't hurt her feelings. Just violated her body slightly…

"Well, Ebina san. Things will not be the same as last time." Yukino said with a slight smile.

Ebina gave us a bow, then she left toward the main building. Probably to get her bags and go home or something.

"Ah…Hina wait for me!"

Yuigahama sensed to awkward air between me and Yukino and decided to leave. If only I had that option….

"Uh, Yukino….Sorry…"

"Did you enjoy being in that position with me?….." Yukino whispered something too quiet for me to hear.

"What? I missed that."

"Nothing…." she said flustered.

"Hey…We are okay right?" I said in a worried tone…

"I really don't want things to end up in the same way it did last time." I continued as I felt a shiver down my back.

"I'm just flustered. I have never been in a position like that before…."

"I'm sorry; I guess I should have taken more care. I'm sorry if you felt I violated you." I said with a slight bow to Yukino as I felt bad. True it was acting. But that still happened.

"Well, you better take responsibility…"

"How would you want me to do that?"

"Take me out to dinner tonight. Just us. You are paying." She demanded. As if I don't everytime we go on a date..

Speaking of which we haven't gone out together for a very long time without either Komachi and Yuigahama. I guess having some alone time with her is also good.

"Yes ma'am." I said with a smile.

We silently walked back to pick our bags up and go home. We first dropped off at Yukino's homeroom.

"Hey, Hachiman…."

"Yes.." I replied in worry.

"We're okay.." She replied and gave me a kiss on the cheek as she went into her room to get her bags.

We then walked toward our homeroom so I could fetch my bags. Like this morning. Miura was standing outside.

"Hikio….I was waiting for you, you know…" Miura said softly with a smile.

"Uh…What is it now?"

Please don't make me run again, please don't make me run again…

"I just want to personally thank you for what you did this morning."

"It was not a big deal."

It totally was I feel completely broken…

"Hayato talked to me…He said that he wants to try and work things out with me….But he needs time…"

"So?"

"I said I'd wait for him."

"I see. Congratulations."

"It's all thanks for you…I'll see you tomorrow then…"

"Bye." I replied.

She said then turned around. But before she left I could hear her take a breath.

"Yukinoshita san, you are lucky to have Hikio as your boyfriend. To be honest I am slightly jealous."

"I am lucky." Yukino said with a soft smile and Miura walked toward the stairs. Yukino and I then walked into my empty classroom to get my bags. Together we walked down the stairs and toward the main gate.

"So, where to now?" I asked Yukino as I grabbed her soft and warm hand.

"I want Sushi…" Yukino said as we began to walk toward the town area.

"Sushi again? We always eat Sushi."

"What country are we in…"

"Still there's other options you know."

"You don't get bored of MAXX COFFEE!" She pouted.

"Fine, fine. Whatever you like…I bet you just want me to feed you again."

"Shut up…idiot…" Yukino complained.

"Sorry."

"Hey, Hachiman…..I love you."

"I love you too."


	18. Chapter 18

**Yukino POV**

The cultural and sports festival week blew past fairly quickly. Though Ebina san's request did cause a small dent in my reputation and image, for the actions Hachiman and I did openly during the play. I do not care what the common folk says as they are not close and unimportant to my life. People that spread gossip deserves to be eliminated from this earth. Perhaps the reason's I took that request, as selfish as it seems was not just to help Ebina san…But for another ….crueller reason.

"I gotta take a piss. I'll meet you guys in the bike stand later. Clubroom is almost over anyway." Hachiman announced as he picked up his bags and head to the clubroom door.

How unsightly. Despite him being my boyfriend. I am still disgusted by the selection of vocabulary he chooses. Sometimes it baffles me that I am in love with someone like him. How vexing. If it weren't for all the good moments we shared I would have retort his current sentence. Perhaps I am in a decent mood today. Nevertheless, I really should adopt a point system such as with Komachi san.

Unfortunately, she is not here today so I could not ask her the details of the points system.

"Alright Hachiman, I'll see you in a bit."

"Yeah! Later Hikki!"

Hachiman walked to open the door and slipped it open. He walked through the doorway and then closed the door. The sound of the door closing was the last bit of sound for a short while. I continued reading the lines of text in my novel. Silently. The mood was slightly tense in the air. But, maybe that's just my own ill perception.

"Hey, Yukinon, You and Hikki is okay right? I mean people have been talking about you two after the stuff you did in Hina's play…"

Yuigahama san breaks the silence. I set my book down and looked at her.

"Yuigahama san. You know that both me and Hachi don't mind what people say about us." I explained and took a sip of my tea, which has become slightly too cold for my liking. However, it was not worth it to boil another pot of water just for that.

"But why did you two do it? It's not like you to be so forward to do something so unwomanly in public, even though it was a play." Yuigahama said in a soft, yet slightly cold tone. I felt the air tightening.

"Are you accusing me of having an ulterior motive." I deduced.

"I never said anything like that Yukinon."

"My apologies, Yuigahama san."

"You still haven't answered me why Yukinon."

"I have no reason to ans….."

"Was it to get to me? You agreed instantly after you found out I was in it. Yes or no. I know that you don't lie Yukinon. So tell me…" She cut me off.

"Yes." I replied with guilt in my throat.

"Why?"

"You know why. Yuigahama san."

"I didn't do anything…."

"Was trying to invite Hachiman to your house while your parents were out not "doing something? You always did play dirty, Yuigahama san."

"How did you.." Yuigahama san looked shocked upon me revealing this information.

"Hachiman told me. He took it that you really cared about Isshiki san's request as that was your excuse to trying to get him inside. But I knew he wouldn't do anything disloyal to me. Hachi was never good at catching you. He takes you too lightly, he underestimates you."

"….." She remained silent.

"What about asking him if he still loved me and if he would find someone else if we broke up. Hachiman took it as you were concerned for our relationship as we were not in the best shape during that period. And what about remembering the exact time he last walked you home? Is that out of only friendship?"

"Yukinon I…."

"What about crying in the play? The story at hand was coincidently quite similar to our lives. You get rejected and he falls in love with me. That reaffirmed my suspicion." I cut her off before she could continue.

"Yukinon so you agreeing to doing that play was also declaring a statement that Hikki is yours?! Even if it meant damaging your image and reputation?"

"Yes." I admitted with guilt. Although Hachiman is a human being and not an object.I love him with everything I have and I really can't lose him. He is everything to me.

"All of that was to get to me?" Yuigahama had tears forming at the edge of her eyes. As did I. Despite all. She is still my best friend.

"Yes." I admitted again. I could barely breath. I was starving for air. I was suffocating.

"Do you still love Hachiman?" I finally ushered the questions haunting me for the last 2 weeks.

"I…I….I do…I still love him…" Yuigahama san gave me the answer that I was dreading and feared the most. Because I am worried I would actually lose to her. Part of me had really hoped that despite the overwhelming evidence this was just my jealous at work. But unfortunately. It was not the case.

"Are you going to try and take him away from me?" I asked her as I felt tears roll down the side of my cheeks. Warming my entire face.

"I…Don't know." She replied. As she began also to cry.

I gasped as I could not believe my ears. My best friend has become my love rival. The answer of "I don't know." Could be taken both ways. Part of me hoped a solid answer would be given. If it was a no, then a huge weight would be lifted off my shoulders. But if it was an Yes it would allow me to act and try and protect my relationship.

"I'm sorry Yukinon." Yuigahama san gushes out these words and then ran straight toward the door. I tried to stop her and apologise but I can't get myself to do it. I sat there in guilt and worry. Before a the sound of the door opening alerted me. I quickly wiped my tears with my hand upon noticing who that person was at the door.

"Yo, You two alright? is everything okay? You haven't gone to the bike stand yet and so hasn't Yuigahama. Wait…Where is Yuigahama?"

Upon seeing tear marks on my eyes and face he comes in closes the door and sat beside me. The seat where she usually sat.

"Have you been crying? Tell me what's wrong. I am your boyfriend you know." He said in a concerned tone. I looked into his eyes, his dead fish eyes which I have grown fond of despite my harsh words. As I worry, I may lose him soon one day.

"I'm fine…" I said with a weak smile. His face immediately shifted to annoyance. But what am I doing. Of course he could see through me. In this state everyone can. Not just him with his prowess.

"Can you not….Idiot." He said in an irritated tone.

What kind of man would console his girlfriend with such a tone. Sometimes I wished we never got out of that honeymoon stage in the first few months of our relationship, where it felt like he actually really cares and loves me…

I relayed what Yuigahama san and I said as well as the things we both did. He listened carefully with a poker face. Showing neither anger toward me nor her. As I finished retelling and explaining the events he leaned back on his chair, sighed and muttered the words "God of romantic comedies, I hate you." He then turned his attention back toward me and grabbed my hand. For some reason, everything felt slightly better and less dreadful.

"Yukino. I can't control or tell Yuigahama what to do or feel. But, The one I love is Yukino Yukinoshita. That is all I will say."

"I see…"

Can he be slightly less vague or at least pamper me? I did ruin my own womanly image for him….or for my own selfishness. Either way it was out of the fear of losing him…Idiot…dimwit…Hachiman…

"Less take a break from the club for a while. At least until things slightly cool down." I recommended in a slightly quiet tone.

"Sure. Anything for you." He replied.

"Hey…You won't leave me right?" I whispered with a blush as the words I said was very…..weak to say the least.

"Never." He replied with a reassuring tone.

I believe him.


	19. Chapter 19

Emotional rejection is the feeling a person experiences when disappointed about not achieving something desired. It is commonly experienced in a quest of emotional relations, such as among romantic couples, in social and group settings, or in the professional world in relation to advancement. Interpersonal rejection ranks among the most potent and distressing events that people experience. Rejection by a loved one, a romantic relationship, ostracism, stigmatization, job termination, and other kinds of rejections have the power to compromise the quality of a person's life. As a result, people are highly motivated to avoid social rejection, and, indeed, much of human behaviour appears to be designed to avoid such experiences. The act of rejection can make the person experiencing it undergo a sudden drop in positive emotion. This is displayed as something ranging from a vague disappointment, sadness, and depression, to anxiety, phobic behaviour, or even acts in extremism. When we are hurt emotionally the same reaction occurs internally; our mental and emotional states are looking to move away from the hurtful person or situation, just as a person under attack. These are responses of defence and the subconscious mind does not differentiate between physical and emotional pain, as both can hurt us. If someone insults you or behaves in a way that violates your personal emotional boundaries, the feeling of hurt may be appropriate. When we experience enough situations of hurt, we feel we have to protect our self from further hurt. This is neither wrong or right, it is a matter of whether the response suites your needs. The desire for acceptance, the opposite of rejection, is a driving force that keeps many people from being an authentic human being. They are so driven by the need for acceptance of others that they lose their own identity in the process. They mimic the ways in which others act, dress, talk, think, believe, and function. Acceptance is the underlying process in the power of peer pressure and is what causes young people and older people alike to fixate on pop-culture, counter culture, punk, new wave, preppie, yuppie, and other styles. They crave recognition and acceptance from the reference group with whom they want to be identified. People who operate out of a fear of rejection often display little or no assertiveness; . They lack the courage to function differently from others, even when they don't enjoy the behaviour in which they are involved. They will often keep their personal feelings hidden from others and too often from themselves.

This was me.

I do not want her to become like me. That cheerful, simple personality, the positive outlook. I don't want that to be destroyed. I could lie. I could say things like "I'm not yet ready for a relationship." Except that I am already in one with a girl that I am genuinely connected with. Even so it is just a cliché statement. I could also say "I don't deserve you, you deserve someone better." This is a blatant lie. Most of the cases it would be that they like someone else, or they think they are much better than the other party. The one that asks you to be in a relationship is that good, why wouldn't you want to be with him. Another one would be "I just want to be friends." The so called safest options, but how could this even work. You just crushed her heart for a second time and you expect to still be friends? I decided to just say what is in my mind. Even if it does crush her. Even if it means I will be hated. I still want to be genuine.

The walk to my classroom was tiring. Not just because I spent the whole night thinking of what to say, but because I wanted to stall. Both in real life or video games. Sleep is a skip button, you go from one scene to the next almost instantly without you actually noticing. I didn't sleep because I didn't want this to happen. I wanted to stall from doing this as long as possible. I am doing this for Yukino as much as I am also doing this for myself. Each step I took up the stairs felt more difficult. I wanted to run away. When we experience excessive stress, whether from internal worry or external circumstance a bodily reaction is triggered, the "fight or flight" response. When our fight or flight response is activated, sequences of nerve cell firing occur and chemicals like adrenaline, noradrenaline and cortisol are released into our bloodstream. These patterns of nerve cell firing and chemical release cause our body to undergo a series of very dramatic changes. Our respiratory rate increases. Blood is shunted away from our digestive tract and directed into our muscles and limbs, which require extra energy and fuel for running and fighting. Our pupils dilate. Our awareness intensifies. Our sight sharpens. Our impulses quicken. Our perception of pain diminishes. Our immune system mobilizes with increased activation. We become prepared—physically and psychologically—for fight or flight. In this moment. My flight side was clearly winning.

Right before I entered my homeroom, I took a deep breath. Despite trying to relax myself I am still stressed beyond a human level. No one told me to do this. She didn't tell me to do anything. I wanted to do this. Yet I don't want to. This conflicting argument is breaking and chewing up my mind. I am afraid. I took another deep breath and forced my body to face what I decided to do. I placed my bag down and I walked toward the curvy pink haired girl with the Chinese bun on the side.

"Yuigahama. Can we talk." I ushered without any emotion as if I don't oppress them. I would surely have ran away or made a fake retort to get out of the situation at hand.

"Ah…I knew this was coming. Let's talk outside." She replied in a saddened tone. She could have guessed what I was going to talk about.

We walked toward the end of the long corridor. Where I confronted Hayama many, many weeks back. However, this time I was the one in the shadow of that dark and silent end of the floor. I was the villain.

"Yuigahama…." I was stunned. I knew what I wanted to say, but I could not phrase it into a sentence that would not be hurtful and completely demolishing.

"Do you love me, Hikki…No…Hachiman." She asks me to save me from ushering those painful words. A part of me wanted to beg her to stop. But I was also somewhat thankful for her bravery. As I am still a coward.

"No." I replied. Unable to form anything else with all the smarts and logic and reverse psychology that I know I could not have thought of another reply. Part of me wanted to even lie.

"Do you love Yukinon?" She asks her second question. She was shaking and trembling as she asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"Will you ever give her up, for me?" Yuigahama lifts her head up and looked at me when she said these words. Tears formed around the edge of her eyes as this question came out of her mouth via the sound waves as it travelled to the rotten ears and soul of mine.

"No." I coldly replied.

That was how I felt in this moment. The woman I love is Yukino Yukinoshita. Although the emotion of love could be debated through science as a bunch or hormonal impulses and desire to reproduce combined with the fondness of said persons physical and sexual attributes and behaviour. I would say say that our relationship and emotions and genuine. We feel warm, happy. When we are together and we feel, sorrow, loneliness when we are not. We feel pain when one another is crying or hurt. We feel jealousy when one another is with someone else. Although these basic human emotions could be said with everyone that has an emotional connection. I still feel ours is different. We don't have to be somebody else when we are with each other. We speak our minds, agree, disagree and argue to our heart content. We don't hide or adapt. We try to mutually understand. We thrive for it and we desire it. If I was with Yuigahama or anyone else for that matter I would not feel or do this. She is a nice girl. The notion I can't reject her truthfully is proof that I can't have a genuine love relationship with her. Because she is too nice I can't have it in myself to be honest and hurt her. It would never work.

"Prove it." She replied.

The words puzzled me. Feelings can't be expressed though the scientific method or math. Although men are not as emotional as females. In fact, there's even a saying that men are from mars and woman is from Venus. I have no way of giving a satisfying way to prove my answer. But maybe she does

"How?" I asked her.

As I could still not find any solution.

"Kiss me, as if I was her." She answered in resolute. She was not blushing nor was she flustered. She was giving a genuine solution. She was not playing dirty.

I nod and I walked close to her. I held her waist as I do to her. I pulled her close as I do to her. I looked into her peach eyes as I if was looking at her clear blue ones. Our foreheads touched like I do with her and our lips slipped into place. I imagined the taste to be hers and I imagined her scent. But still I could not. It was just….different. As that word was the only one I could muster that somewhat fit. In fact, I felt incredibly guilty knowing that it is not her.

As we were done. I pulled back and returned to the shadows, where I was.

"Did it feel the same, when you do it with her?" She asked.

I could lie. But the answer is still…

"No…"

"I understand. Thank you Hikki." She said to me with a warm smile.

But tears were rolling down her pink cheeks and dropping on to the checkerboard tile floors of the corridor. After a long or short moment that felt if time stopped her crying ended and she wiped her eyes with her black blazer with white trim. The uniform that supposedly connects us all together as a community and school. But this case alone. Proves that it is false.

"I'm sorry Yui" I said. As in truth. I am very sorry.

"It's okay, I get it. It won't be genuine even if you force yourself to say yes. Don't worry, this will be a secret between us. But I will treasure that kiss."

Is this really the end of it? Will she truly be able to let go? I know she won't be able to in a matter of days or even months. Years in extreme cases. I know we can't all go back to the trio that we used to be. No matter how much I wish it to be. Life is not a video game. Things could not be replayed, reset or cheated. Reality is cruel and there are no do overs. Once a decision is made, a ripple effect causes everything to behave and happen differently compare to if another choice is made instead. All I can wish for her is maybe in another timeline of parallel universe. My answer would be genuine, yet different.

"I see." I said quietly upon gathering my thoughts.

"I am going to take a break from the club. Once I am ready, I'll be back." She said with a slight smile.

I gave her a brief nod and I walked forward. First passing her then back toward the room. I could feel my distance pulling away from her each step I took. I want to turn around and do or say something that would rectify all the pain and suffering that I have given her. But I can't. Maybe in the end I am just a cruel and bad person. Despite all the people I have helped and assisted. Despite all the pain I caused myself for others. I still can't find it in my own dark soul that what I did today was justifiable. But it was something that I needed to do. For the three of us. And most importantly, for her.

I walked into my room and sat down silently. I was in no mood to do anything. Read or do anything. Unexpectedly a person came toward me and placed his hand onto my shoulder. Hayama Hayato, looked at me and gave me a brief nod. As if he knew all that had happened. Maybe it was because he was there backstage that day, or maybe because he rejected Isshiki he could understand where I was coming from. Despite how much I wanted to dismiss and reject it. Hayama Hayato and I are similar in many ways. He is my antithesis after all. And like some men said. The villain and the hero are always the opposite, usually even friends or acquaintances. But who is who? I don't know.


	20. Chapter 20

Although Yuigahama said to me that she would keep the events that unfolded this morning as a secret. A part of me still feels guilty for what I did with her. We kissed. Although the notion of kissing is not only among humans or a proof of affection. In this case. I do not know what category the one Yuigahama and I shared. Primates such as Bonobo apes frequently kiss one another and dogs and cats lick and nuzzle one another, as well as members of other species; even snails and insects take part in antennal play. Kissing could be in fact a form of communication without the need or words. I guess the kiss I shared with her this morning communicated the message that I did not love her.

Although kissing another person's lips has become a common expression of affection. Deos it mean that my act this morning was disloyal to Yukino? Usually, when one kiss's it's not just a kiss. It stems from an origin based series of events that end up in that result. It's never just a kiss. You flirt, you prepare, you act and then you let go or you do more. It has multiple steps involved. However mine still does not fall into a certain category. The closest I come out to with words I could comprehend is social experiment.

However cheating isn't just kissing or having sex. It is anything that you do that you would not like your partner to do to you. It could also be an emotional affair. If you are sharing things and spending time more with another guy or girl than you are with your partner or if you trust someone else of the opposite sex more than your partner, this could be termed as an emotional affair and also hurt your significant other even though it is not physical. Does that mean that cheating is an intention? I guess my conclusion is that If you are doing something with someone else that is supposed to be exclusive to your partner, it is cheating. So I may or may fall into this category, despite my reasons.

Of course I could take the easy way out which is to not tell her the full details of the resolution between us this morning. As she never told me to do it. I was my own opinion to sort things out and be clear with Yuigahama. I could skip the details about the kiss or even lie about it entirely. I could not tell her at all or even make a scenario up. But that in its self is also disloyal as I have nothing to hide. Perhaps I want to be genuine with her. If I can't execute such a simple task, such as tell her the truth of how an event unfold, then how I am going to be genuine with her for the rest of my life. But in the end it all stems from one thing. "God I hate harems."

The walk to her homeroom was difficult. Although I believe my actions were not disloyal I do not know how she would take it. Her outlook an input may be entirely different. She may be angry or even extremely upset. However, I still need to do this. As I arrived at her homeroom she was packing and ready to go to lunch, usually we would go to the clubroom but as I wanted to talk to her in private I guess I'll talk to her in the roof or my old spot if there is people there. Yukino catches a glimpse of me outside the door and walks toward me.

"Good afternoon Hachiman."

"Yo."

"Shall we head for lunch now?"

"Uh, can we go somewhere private? I don't want someone to disturb us with a request or something."

"Sure." She replied with slight suspicion and curiosity. We proceeded toward my old spot as it had a nice sea breeze and it was very private. We sat down on the steps and Yukino opened her lunch box. While I simply took out the MAXX COFFEE that was in my bag.

"Yukino. I talked to Yuigahama this morning." I began as I opened my can of coffee. The metal clink of it opening signified Yukino's inpending reply.

"And?" She simply said as she places her bento down to talk to me.

"I told her that it will never happen between us." I summarised the event in detail.

"Is that so….How did she take it." Yukino asks in slight concern.

"She took it alright. From what I seen, but that's not what I really wanted to tell you."

"Then what is it you wanted to say?" Yukino tilted her head in slight confusion.

"We kissed. She said she would keep it a secret but I can't hide it from you. I said I wanted something genuine with you."

I expect Yukino to throw a fit of rage and possibly hit me anytime now. I closed my eyes expecting the worse. But instead I just felt her placing her palm in my hand. I opened my eyes and she looked at me. She did not seem angry. She was expecting the reason.

"So why did you kiss. I know you won't be disloyal, so why?"

"She told me to think that she was you when I kissed her. To prove that I would not give you up for her." I explained.

The vocabulary I was able to use was not the best, as I did not know how to explain it properly.

"I don't exactly follow." Yukino says in slight confusion.

"Basically put. I kissed her imagining that she was you. If it felt the same as when I kissed you, it means I can't prove that I won't leave you for her. But if it felt different. It means that I won't leave you for her. It's confusing, I know. But that was the only method at hand at the time and I had no ideas. I am sorry, but I felt really guilty despite not doing it to be disloyal.." Yukino cut me off with her index finger on my lip.

"I understand…. I'm not upset. In fact I am happy that you felt guilty despite your actions were justifiable."

"Really? You are not upset? You don't have to hide it you know? It would make me feel worse… If you…" Yukino cut me off again. But, this time with her lips.

"How did that feel? Did it feel right? Was it different from when you kissed her?" Yukino asked me closely with a soft smile.

"Yes." I replied honest to heart. Her kiss felt right, It felt good, satisfying and calming. The anxiety and worry I had left the body. This was the real deal. It was completely different from the one I shared with Yuigahama despite I tried hard to pretend she was Yukino.

"Well, then. I don't see any problems we have at hand." She said with a warm and understanding smile, reached for her bento box, and opened it.

"Thank you, for understanding." I answered her with a slight not.

"I am your girlfriend. If I don't understand you, then I am not fit to be."

"Hmm.. I see," I said with a slight smirk as I take a first sip of my MAXX COFFEE.

"Is that all you are having for lunch? It's not good for you. Do you want half my bento?" Yukino says in concern.

"Nah, I'm fine. I don't want you to be hungry."

"Neither do I…Why didn't you buy any food?"

"I was worried you would be upset or angry….So I didn't really have an appetite." I explained in a slightly embarrassed tone as I thought Yukino was going to act way worse than I expected. As usual. I am overly cynical.

"Oh you…." Yukino said in a frustrated tone and divided half of her bento and placed it onto the cover, using it as a makeshift plate while handing me just a spoon.

"You don't have to…" I said as I tried to reject her generosity.

"Just take it. If you get sick, I have to end up taking care of you. Take it that I am merely trying to avoid that."

"Fine…Thank you." I answered as I took the plate and the spoon. Then began to eat the lunch that she made. Despite it being slightly cold now due to us talking. It was still fantastic to say the least. There was nothing wrong with her cooking. It was fantastic.

"Do you like it? It's nothing fancy. I didn't marinate the beef long enough, I think." Yukino said in a slightly worried tone.

"It's fantastic." I said simply and I tried to give her a kiss in the mouth. However, she pulled back and avoided it.

"We're eating. It's unhygienic...Maybe later…" She replied with a slight blush.

"Sorry." I replied as continued to eat and eventually finish the half she gave me. However as I finished she still had a few bits left.

"Hey, you want a drink? I can grab you one if you want."

"It's fine. I'll just take a sip from yours." She answered as she finished and closed her bento box. She placed it into her bag. Got her handkerchief and wiped her mouth. She then reached for my can of MAXX COFFEE and takes a sip from it before handing it back to me.

"Didn't you say you didn't like this rubbish sweet stuff?" I said and then took another gulp of my drink. She took way more than a sip….That girl…

"A mouthful once in awhile isn't too bad; perhaps I am saving from you from your impending heart attack." She teased.

Cursing me to die again huh….

"Well, make sure to see me off till the end."

"Don't say that…" Yukino pouted.

"Hey you started it." I complained.

"You made it too dark…" She retorted.

"Fine, fine."

"By the way. Do you mind if we skip club session today? I would like to go purchase something."

"Sure, I'll go with you. I'll message Komachi later. By the way. Yuigahama said she would take a break from the club, until she's ready or moves on."

How did I completely forget that important piece of information is beyond me.

"I see." Yukino answered in a slightly guilty and concerned tone. However, it understanding as your best friend has feelings for your boyfriend and was rejected. I think I should change the topic to try and change the mood towards something more positive.

"Well then, what do you want to buy today?"

"Just some groceries and household items." Yukino answered with a slight giggle as she caught on to what I was trying to do.

"Alright…By the way Yukino…We only have 4 months till graduation and since we'd be sharing a dorm then apartment in university So…Do you…Do you…. want to move in with me?"

* * *

 **I took a different approach to this chapter. Before seeing Yukino, Hachiman is very himself. Like he overthink things, is quite philosophical and more cynical. But once he sees Yukino everything he thinks about simplifies and turns more positive. I hope readers could give me opinions of using this is a way to reflect how different he is when he is with Yukino compared to when he is with others or alone.**


	21. Chapter 21

"Pardon?" These words were not the ones I wanted to hear from her. The words "pardon" could mean, that she genuinely missed the words I said, Didn't not understand it or is giving me a chance to rectify and correct it before it goes into a full blown argument.

The words pardon could also mean no. A rejection but placed in nicer words. The word No is an weapon of integrity and a shield against exploitation. It often takes courage to say. It is hard to receive. But setting limits sets us free. The No that is an affirmation of self implicitly acknowledges personal responsibility. It says that while each of us interacts with others, and loves, respects, and values those relationships, we do not and cannot allow ourselves always to be influenced by them. The strength we draw from saying No is that it underscores this hard truth of maturity.

No has two faces: the one we turn toward ourselves and the one that creates boundaries between ourselves and others. The struggle to strengthen our internal No, the one we address to our own self-destructive impulses, is the struggle with which we are most familiar. That No controls our vent of rage on the road and our urge to kill or rape. We call that No "self-discipline."

However, how should I proceed? Should I restate my statement? Thinking that she misheard or misunderstood my words. Which could lead into something worse and potential worth breaking up for due to my words seriousness in the grand scheme of things or should I rectify and change what I said hoping that she would take it as me backing off and dismissing my original plans or statement. But only one of them is being genuine. Being genuine is also a rare quality. In a world full of phony fads, media hype, virtual personas, positive thinkers, and personal brands where everyone wants what they don't have, nobody's content to be who they are, and, more importantly, nobody's willing to admit to any of that it's becoming more and more rare all the time. So, I have made my choice. I will say it again.

"Yukino, since we would be living together for the next 4 years with university. Do you want to move in with me for like a trial period?"

Okay maybe I may have changed my words slightly…quite dramatically to be honest.

"Hmm." She placed her hand on her chin and pondered for a second. The signs show that this isn't going to go well for me.

"AH, never mind! It was a stupid idea anyways! Forget what I said!" I quickly splatted out to diffuse the bomb I have created.

"Its not that I don't want to, It's that I don't see a point." Yukino said after finally finished thinking and completely dismissing my attempt to diffuse the situation.

"Why?" I asked her as I do not understand her reason.

"When we are living in university, we live alone together, However if I move in with you, Your parents and Komachi san would be there too, thus it is not an accurate representation or an effective method if we wanted to trial it correctly." Yukino explained it to me in detail.

"I see…" I guess I was being dumb after all.

"However, as I live alone. My apartment would be a good representation and area for the trial. Sooo…how about you…move in with me…instead…?" She recommends in a slightly quiet tone.

"Wait, what?"

"Never mind. If you don't want to.." She quickly tried to withdraw her offer.

"No, No. I will. My parents will be glad that I am out of their house anyways. So I will."

"I see…" Yukino said with a faint blush.

I then took a deep breath. As usual. My fears with her did not turn out to be true. But…..Cynicism is part of a defensive posture we take to protect ourselves. It's typically triggered when we feel hurt by or angry at something, and instead of dealing with those emotions directly, we allow them to fester and skew our outlook. When we grow cynical toward one thing in our lives, we may slowly start to turn on everything. When we get cynical, we are often indulging in self-righteous attitudes and forming expectations that people should behave a certain way. Our cynical attitudes mirror those of influential figures from our past. Therefore, my actions are justified. Damn you youth!

"Did you expect the worse to happen again?" Yukino asked in a frustrated tone.

How can she read me like a book? Is she psychic?

"I thought you were going to break up with me for making that suggestion." I replied with another deep breath.

Yukino placed both her hands on her temple and rubbed it, as if she is trying to cast away a headache. That headache being my pessimism and cynical outlook.

"Your worries make no sense." She began with a deep breath, then a sigh.

"I am going to be sharing a dorm room, then apartment with you in the 4 years of university. I don't see why I would break up with you, if we were to begin this arrangement now. Perhaps, you rejected girl for me today, which is almost like winning a lottery in itself. Treat it as I'm using you as my household lucky charm."

Wow. That is so condescending.

"Okay sure…Maybe we should run the details, tonight after we go shopping and I'll talk to my parents tonight."

"Sure."

"Lunch is almost over. We should head back."

I returned the my homeroom after dropping Yukino off and went toward my desk to check my time table. Final lesson today is History. Great… That means that class presentations thing.

"Yo, Miura." I said loudly across the room. Trying to peak her attention, as she was talking to Hayama in the corner of the room. They have been a lot closer recently. Engaging in private conversations more so than just being a part of the clique. It could be inferred based on posture and eye contact alone that they have mutual attraction. Miura face is slightly redder than usual and her pupils are dilated while Hayama's chin is slightly moving. Not to mention the open posture they are both sharing. I guess things are starting to go well for those too. About damn time.

"Yes Hiko?! Sorry I was talking to Hayato." She said while she approached my desk

"It's fine. Sorry to disturb you two, but did you do your half for the history presentation?" I asked nochallantly. However, I knew the answer already.

"Uh. Is that next lesson?" She answered slightly stunned, as she is scared of Watanabe sensei. Due to his way of offending people if they fail to answer or do badly. Its quote funny for Miura to look this worried.

"Yes." I replied.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier Hiko! I didn't do it! We are both scr.." I cut her off by shoving a few pieces of paper into her face.

"I already did your half. Just paraphrase or read it straight off." I said as I picked up my bag as History was one of the few lessons that weren't held in homeroom.

"Eh, Thanks Hikio!"

"You should really get your boyfriend to help you. Otherwise what good is he. He is top 3 too you know." I said with an annoyed tone.

Of course I am annoyed. I doubled my workload!

Miura gave a face to Hayama. I couldn't tell what she did as her back was facing me. Nevertheless, Hayama gave a forced smile so I don't think it was anything good to behold. The notion that Miura didn't have to appeal or act to be better in front of Hayama and can be natural is evidence that even their relationship is heading toward something somewhat genuine.

I stood up and walked first toward the next class. As expected, the presentation went without a hiccup. After all I went to meet Komachi to tell her to go home first on my bike with my bags and told her to tell my mother about my moving out trial. I then proceeded to meet Yukino in the front gates.

"Yo."

"Good afternoon Hachiman." She said with a small smile.

"Let's go."

We walked toward the town to a multi-storey mall. The mall was slightly symbolic as a bit over a year. We bumped into each other here and she told me to not force myself to go to the club anymore. All of this led to me wanting something genuine, mutual understanding and the desire for feelings and emotions and purge myself of just logic. Rumination is the compulsively focused attention on the symptoms of one's distress, and on its possible causes and consequences, as opposed to its solutions. Rumination is similar to worry except rumination focuses on bad feelings and experiences from the past, whereas worry is concerned with potential bad events in the rumination and worry are associated with anxiety and other negative emotional states. Rumination has been widely studied as a cognitive vulnerability factor to depression; however its measures have not been unified. However, my knowledge was proved wrong. My past was nothing good to be honest. But the past year alone pretty much made it all worth it.

"What do you want to buy?"

"Just some house supplies."

"What kind of supplies." I asked out of sheer boredom.

"If you are that bored then go somewhere else."

Shit.

"I'll be more bored if I stay outside alone."

She seemed shocked and slightly disgusted by the words I just said.

"I thought you enjoyed being alone, loner kun."

"Not when I have a choice to be with you." I replied snarkily.

"Flattery won't get you anything." She said with her typical irritated tone.

"I never asked for anything." I teased.

After the boring session of shopping we returned to my household as the shopping was quite heavy and she needed my bike to carry it home. Upon opening the door I see a sealed box in the living room and we walked toward it.

"Onii chan! Yukino san!" Komachi said with excitement. As she ran to the living room

"Yo. Komachi."

"Good evening Komachi san."

"Komachi, what is that box?"

"Oh, it's all the things you would need to bring to move into Yukino sans place, I came packed it once you told me about it!"

"Do you really want Onii chan gone that much..."

"Well I kinda wanted two rooms!" She said with her tongue stuck out. If only my sister wasn't acting so cute I would be extremely angry.

"Where's mom?" I asked.

"Oh, she's washing the dishes, did you guys eat?" Komachi asks in curiosity, how can my sister be such an airhead. Its 7:25, of course we ate. Deductive reasoning….Komachi…

"Yes, we have already eaten."

"Can I talk to mom about this thing?" I asked Komachi.

"Sure…" She then ran in to the kitchen and got my mom out.

"Ah Hachiman, Yukino san. Please sit down. Komachi has relayed the details to me."

We sat down to the opposite couch to my mother, while she clears the condensation build up on her specs.

"So, you two want to have a trial period of living together before applying to dorms and eventually sharing an apartment for university. Is that correct? Can I ask why?" My mom asks us.

"Well, if we don't try it out and go straight to dorms, we might not be compatible in terms of living style and stuff like that. So better not dive too deep before we can't get out of it." I answered my mother

Yukino nods as she approves of my answer. While my mom also nods in agreement as if we signed a tenancy agreement or signed for a dorm. We would be bound to stay there even if things do not go too well. So it would be best to have a trial or a test before making a irreversible mistake or error.

"What about your parent Yukino san? Have they permitted? It is a boy and a girl sharing an apartment after all." My mom asks in concern.

"I have talked to my father and sister previously during a family meet up and they also feel this is a good way to make sure things are compatible as in university things may not be as flexible since we are in Tokyo. As here as we still have our own homes to go back to in case things don't work out too well." Yukino explained.

Wait how long has she thought about this!? Did she talk to her father or something about this before already!? Help she's so scary!

"Well, then. I don't see any problems. However, please try to be safe and think before doing anything stupid, Hachiman." My mom says in a extremely serious tone. And why are you only addressing me. She equally capable of doing something stupid too. Why is all the blame going to me!

"Well, then…thanks mom….Goodnight. I'll call you or something later.

"Goodnight Mrs. Hikigaya. I will be sure to take care of your son."

"Goodnight and have fun you two. Remember, if things don't work out its fine to go home." My mom said in a reassuring tone.

I then picked up that box and walked toward my bike. It just fit on the front storage basket. Komachi charges out the house to wear I was.

"Goodbye Onii chan! If you need anything I will get a carrier to mail it to you! "

"Wait Koma..."

Before I could finish Komachi then slammed the door shut and I could hear her run up the stairs.

Meanwhile Yukino just stood behind me giggling. At least she has the decency to do it while turned around.

"I guess we are done here" I let out a small laugh. I went sat down on my bike looking at this house which I have called my only home for years.

As we reached the door. Yukino walked in front of me and stopped me. She placed her held my hand then looked directly at my dead fish eyes and face.

"Welcome home Hachiman" She said with a warm smile.

"I'm home. Yukino" I said in an annoyed tone. I opened the door here myself for the first time. With her key, which she handed me.

As I entered my new home with Yukino I unpacked the box Komachi and mom packed. It was all I needed...All my clothes, Some school books and toiletries and my phone charges, computer and a box of condoms. Damn mom. Where did she even get this…

"Look what Komachi and mom placed in here.." I said to Yukino as I showed her the huge box of condoms.

"That is going in the trash, don't even think about it. As your girlfriend I am at huge risk here. I will keep the police in speed dial. I am extremely worried and afraid for my chastity." She said in an angered and disgusted tone.

Geez, as if I would actually dare to do anything to you. You could probably kick my ass and cut me to shred with the kitchen knife. Not to mention the notion of going to jail for 15 minutes tops of happiness and enjoyment. It is not worth it.

I took everything out of the box and placed it onto the floor. By then Yukino has changed to casual home clothes including the pink scrunchie I gave her for Christmas to tie her hair and unloaded all the shopping she did in the mall.

"Hachi, please let me show you your drawers." I entered the bedroom with her.

"You can have this shelf and this drawer and here is the spare key, if you lose it. You might as well be dead to me and I will not open the door for you. Also feel free to place your toiletries in the bathroom. " She pointed and then placed the key into my hand.

Wow, 1 whole drawer and 1 whole shelf...Probably she doesn't want me to bring to much stuff to messy up the place. Perhaps If I bring all my manga and books and it ends up not working out, its going to be a huge ordeal to bring all that back home.

"Wow. Thanks for all the gracious space." I said with a sarcastic voice.

"Well...You do take up half the bed every night so vent at me all you want. Perhaps limiting your usage space refrains you from bringing all the random junk I saw from your room previously. "

"Fair point."

"We will also need to sort out a schedule, so we won't bump into each other in awkward moments. As school starts at 8:30. I will take have the toilet from 6:30- 7:00am. While you get it from 7:00 to 7:30am. I will make breakfast and lunch for us unless you request otherwise and we must be out of this apartment by 8 latest. At night I usually shower upon return to the apartment and prior to dinner. So I will have the time slot of 6:00 – 6:30pm. So please tell me your desired timeslot." Yukino suggested or commanded.

I feel like I'm going to boarding school…

" Uh. I'll shower after dinner. Maybe 7:30 to 8:00pm then."

"Fine. Please be aware that if you use the bathroom during my allocated slots, you will be met with extreme prejudice."

"Fine, fine. So do I get to shower now? Its 7:45 right now."

"No. I have a priority, as this is my apartment and you are a freeloader and don't you dare peek, if you still want to keep those dead fish eyes of yours. " Yukino explains then walks toward the bathroom.

Then what the hell was the point of having a schedule! I have a feeling this living arrangement, trial run it may be is going to be hell. It may become an actual trial….


	22. Chapter 22

I felt something soft brush through my hair as consciousness began to come to me. The brushing was soothing and it made me want to slumber even longer. In fact, I wanted to stay like this forever.

"Hachi. It's 6:45, could you please wake up for a moment." A soothing voice whispered to me.

"But my assigned wake up time was 7am…..Please let me sleep…." I complained to the voice, which I felt was god's, or my inner consciousness.

"I'm sorry to wake you but you are heavy and I can't get you off me. So I can't get out of bed." The voice complained.

I opened my eyes to see what as befallen to me. It turns out I was laying on top over one of her legs and thighs. Holding down her centre of gravity with my shoulder. It was obvious why she couldn't leave the bed.

"Sorry…." I muttered and I rolled off her and planted my head face down to the pillow. Soon I fell back into the silence and solace of sleeping. Sleep is essential for health and well-being. But millions of people don't get enough, resulting in such problems as daytime sleepiness, poor decision-making, interference with learning and accidents. So in short. If it weren't for sleeping. I would be a whole lot worse of a person. However, there is one being that does not understand that, and she was the one that threw something onto my head.

"Ow!" I shouted, and then yawned. As if I was to expel all my tiredness out of my mouth.

"What was that for?" I complained. My eyes barely opened and still fuzzy to comprehend the demon that has just woken me from my second slumber.

"Hachiman, it is 7:05 am. Please take a shower and get changed for school. Breakfast is almost ready." The strong feminine voice demanded, in a cold tone. Then I recalled what happened. I had moved in with my girlfriend to test out if it would work if we lived together. To make sure we would be fine with before taking the plunge into a 4-year long tortuous mistake. So far based on this morning. Things aren't going to be good for the next few years.

I flopped myself out of the soft and comfortable bed. Took a towel and went into the shower. A lot of people say they have aha moments in the shower, maybe after wrestling with some problem the night or day before. That's the "unseen mind" at work. Even though it seems you're NOT thinking about something, your brain is working away, making connections all the while. So, I believe showers are actually a catalyst for work and should be installed in every work place and we should be allowed to stay in it for as long as we want. Perhaps the best thing about a shower is that perhaps the best reason of all, you are by yourself where no one will interrupt you. You can stand around for two or ten minutes, without someone coming with a question, a demand, or even a comment. Shower, the perfect place for a loner such as myself. However it is mere wishful thinking to be able to stay in here forever.

I got out, dried my body, put on my uniform, brushed my teeth and somewhat fixed my hair, I say somewhat because not matter what I do, a bunch of stray ones always pop right back out. Not that I really care. I got out of the bathroom and headed to the living room and sat on the dining table. Yukino that was all done and ready, wearing a purple cat apron, placed a plate in front of me, followed by a glass of orange juice. She then placed a bento box carefully into my bag before sitting opposite me on the dining table.

"Forgive me for the simple breakfast, As you hand held me down this morning, I was not able to make anything special."

"Whatever. English breakfast is okay too." I said before I grabbed the piece of bacon with my hand and placed it into my mouth.

"Have you ever heard of a fork? Or are you too much of a wild animal to comprehend the notion of table manners." She said in a annoyed tone.

"Hey, this is technically my home now right? Can't I just relax!" I said in an annoyed tone, but I may be a bit too loud, so she might take it as me scolding her.

"Sorry.." She quickly said after a slight startled jump.

"I'm not angry by the way. I didn't mean to be so loud, haha." I tried to fix the situation at hand.

"Please stop talking with your mouth full, it's disgusting" She complained. I finished what's in my mouth, took a sip of orange juice, then replied.

"Yes mom." In which made her giggle slightly.

"By the way, what did you make for lunch today?"

"I made teriyaki chicken and sesame rice with fried vegetables," she said nonchalantly, as if it was no big deal.

"All this morning?! How amazing are you?" I said out of sheer surprise.

"I marinated the chicken and made the sauce last night, the rice was also prewashed. So it was just a matter of turning the cookers on."

"I see." I said in a extremely impressed tone.

"Talking about lunch, I can't be with you today. My homeroom sensei wants to talk to me about something." Yukino added before taking a sip of her orange

"Sure, I'll manage. I'm a loner, I'm used to eating alone anyways." I said nonchalantly.

"Loner huh?" Yukino muttered silently.

I dismissed it, as it is probably one of her normal sly and offensive retorts. After we finished breakfast, we headed toward school. The day blew past by a relative speed. Time is an interesting thing. We live in a fragmented age. People seldom spend 18 consecutive hours in the same enclosed space, and when they do, it's rarely by choice. Prison sentences, debilitating illnesses, and epic blizzards force people to occupy the same space for hours on end, but long haul flights differ because people choose to endure them for the privilege of rapidly traversing continents. How do we perceive each hour of the journey? Does the first hour seem just as long as the final hour? What about the hours in the middle? Simply put: are all hours endured in economy class created equal? The short answer is: no, humans don't perceive time objectively. Common wisdom suggests that good days pass too quickly, and days waiting for loved ones to return from war pass too slowly. It feels like a black hole swallows time entirely. When you look back on the journey or day, you remember every minute of the first hour, but nothing of the six or seven hours in the middle. Then, excitement builds as you near your destination or the end, and the hours correspondingly slow to a crawl. Such as the last few minutes of a lesson toward the end of the day or in this case lunch time. we don't perceive time the way clocks portray time, one second at a time, with each second passing just as quickly as its earlier and later counterparts. Indeed, clocks prolong the pain of an already too lengthy experience of life. Finally, the clock ticked to that desired second and the bell rang.

Freedom. I felt tired so I was too lazy to go to my old spot, instead I silently took out the bento Yukino made me and the can of MAXX COFFEE I stored in my backpack. Which reminded me to buy in bulk as I now live with Yukino and she doesn't have it. I opened my lunch box and I could already smell its delicious fragrance. "itadakimas" I said siently to my self and took out the chopsticks to take my first mouthful.

"Hikigaya? How come you are eating alone today?" The voice of Hayama Hayato disturbed me.

Should I just ignore him and carry on eating. Or should I answer him so he gets a hint and goes away?

"Yukino had to see a sensei and my sister thinks it's weird if I hang with her." I explained as I take my first bite and then opened my can of coffee.

"I see, well then eat with us!" He suggested.

"Can't be bothered to move." I replied in an annoyed tone.

"Then, we could sit here! We didn't start eating anyways!" Hayama says and signal his clique which just came back from buying lunch. The pushed the tables around mine and form one long table.

"Hikitani kun! Why didn't you come eat with us? Its totally boring eating alone man!"

"Yeah Hikio, we are kinda your friends."

What?

"Huh. Friends?" I retorted, confused.

"Of course we are your friends, you helped us all! I used to think you were totally trouble man, but it turns out you are such a good guy!" Tobe explained with his mouth full of something I can't tell anymore.

"Yeah, Hikio you used to be such a creep." Miura explained as she elegantly took a spoonful from her bento.

"Creep huh…"

"Yeah, you just sit in the corner and brood all the time. All you are missing is dead parents and a cape and you'd be batman."

That's nice lunch talk. Thanks.

"It's called being a loner…" I explained to Miura annoyed.

"Hikio you aren't a loner, not anymore at least."

"What? I totally am!" I defended my noble status.

"Nah, a loner is someone who avoids human interaction. But you interact with people, positive or negatively. Plus you go to the service club, have friends and now you even have a girlfriend. So how is that a loner?" Miura explained without looking at me as she continued to eat her bento.

"Uh…" I was stumped. In our society, where extroverts make up three-quarters of the population, loners are pegged as creepy or pathetic. But, they simply prefer traveling through their own interior universe. Loners often hear from well-meaning peers that they need to be more social, but the implication that they're merely black-and-white opposites of their bubbly peers misses the point. Introverts aren't just less sociable than extroverts; they also engage with the world in fundamentally different ways. While outgoing people savor the nuances of social interaction, loners tend to focus more on their own ideas—and on stimuli that don't register in the minds of others. Social engagement drains them, while quiet time gives them an energy boost. Contrary to popular belief, not all loners have a pathological fear of social contact. I may be one of them. But is Miura's words true and I am not a loner or am no longer a loner? But are they my friends is another conundrum. Friends are a strange, volatile, contradictory, yet sticky phenomenon. They are made, crafted, shaped, moulded, created by focused effort and intent. And yet, true friendship, once recognized, in its essence is effortless. Best friends are formed by time. Everyone is someone's friend, even when they think they are all alone. If the friendship is not working, your heart will know. It's when you start being less than perfectly honest and perfectly earnest in your dealings. And it's when the things you do together no longer feel right. However, sometimes it takes more effort to make it work after all.

My deep thoughts are disturbed by an unruly Tobe.

"Hikitani kun, you bento looks totally delicious! Do you make that! I didn't know you could cook!"

"Tobe, Obviously Yukinoshita san made it, Hikio could never cook something like that!" Miura answered before I could even usher out a reply.

"Can I have a piece of chicken? It totally looks good!" He asks.

"Sure." I said to shut him up and he picked up a small piece and puts it in his mouth.

"Ah, Yumiko. Hayato kun! It's so good you two want to try too!"

"No, I'm fine." Hayama declined.

"Hikio, if you don't mind, I want to try, Maybe I could trade you something for it."

"Uh…fine…." I replied

I placed a small piece of chicken onto Miura's bento and in place took a piece of roast pork or similar size. Miura quickly placed it into her mouth and tasted it, while I did the same. Long story short, It was not worth it. I bet Miura's mother of housekeeper has made this meal as she is a female that won't not indulge in kitchen tasks. She believes that modern woman does not need to be needed in the kitchen.

"Eh, Hikio, this is really good! Yukinoshita san will surely make a good wife huh? I hear from Yui things are going pretty serious between you two! Family meetings and going to same University!"

I immediately blush from hearing her words. Better change the subject.

"Shut up. Speaking of which, where is Yuigahama."

"She's with Hina, catch up sessions for a few subjects."

"I see." I replied.

Hayama gave me a slight nod as he knows that I am testing the waters to see if Yuigahama is okay after what happened. His slight nod should mean that things are fine and he would take care of it. This man is strangely dependable when it comes to the status quo of his clique. He is the "king of keeping things the way as it is" anyways.

Lunch ended followed by the final lesson of the day. As usual. Today I came to a semi striking realisation. That I may not be a loner anymore. Is that a good thing? I don't know and I don't know will this last. However, I will enjoy the moment, until life throws another curveball. It's my first step to try and be happy, along with her.


	23. Chapter 23

Preparing for the future has been an integral component of human survival on this planet. From deciding what to eat for lunch to choosing a retirement fund, we engage foresight with great frequency and to great effect. While this extraordinary adaptation has no doubt been a blessing for most of humankind, it may nonetheless be a curse to most; those who perpetually envisage a threat filled future replete with agony and discomfort. Anxiety disorders rank highly amongst the most prevalent mental illnesses and cause significant, yet they may persist today because of a survival or reproductive advantage they conferred to our ancestors. Anxiety, unlike other mental illnesses, is characterised by hypersensitivity to detecting threats, providing possible benefits in the future. Fear is not to be "overcome." Nevertheless, like all emotions, this most primitive one is a signal about a possible reality, which must be tested against actual reality – what is the sensed danger and how likely is it to be harmful? Fear did not evolve to be overcome. We are not descendant from the early humans who were able to say, "There's a T rex there, but I'm not going to let it ruin my day!" We're descendant from the ones who ran away, hid, or appraised the danger - and their coping skills - sufficiently to fend off the threat. Anxiety is about the future or, more accurately, imagination based on experience projected into the future. Fear is about the imminent. So am I angst or afraid? I don't really know.

My thoughts ended when I hit the doors of the service clubroom. A glorified storage room. However, who is inside is what I really care about.

"Yo."

"Good afternoon, Hachiman."

"Hey, Onii chan" Komachi said then returned to listening to her songs on her headphones.

I was bombed by an array of usual voices. Except the usual Yahallo of the pink haired girl. In her place was a fox today.

"Senpai! Your late!" Isshiki said as she laid her head onto the table while slapping its top with her hands. I have not seen her for a while. It seems like her hair got longer, slightly over shoulder length.

I walked over and plopped by self-down on my seat while Yukino came over to pour me a cup of tea and give me some snacks.

"Thanks." I naturally answered

"Your welcome." She replied with a soft smile.

"By the way, why did your sensei need to see you today? You in trouble?" I asked as I reached for my novel and a can of MAXX COFFEE inside my bag.

"Unlike you I never get into any form of trouble. My sensei announced me that I would be the valedictorian for our year." Yukino said proudly.

"Kay"I replied nonchalantly because it was something of the norm and to be expected.

Yukino then pouted and frowned slightly.

"Are you not going to praise your girlfriend?" Yukino said slightly saddened.

"You score the highest in the year; it's to be expected anyways."I explained as I took a sip of my drink. I could hear Isshiki mutter "baka" but she didn't join in to our conversation probably because she is afraid of Yukino.

Yukino's frown became more evident.

"I thought my boyfriend would be at least proud of me…" Yukino said softly.

Hey, I score number 3 and all you do is make fun of me for being worse than you!

"I am proud of you, I'm just not surprised, that's all."

"Oh…I see…."

"What did you expect me to do? Embrace you tightly and kiss you, then take you out for a nice dinner and buy you a cake and then give you a massage back home before singing you a lullaby to sooth you to a good night's sleep?!"

"At least." Yukino answered coldly to my sarcastically retort.

"Fine. I will do all those things tonight." I piled on to Yukinos retort.

"Blarghh" Isshiki said in a disgusted tone.

"Isshiki san, why are you even here?" Yukino asked her coldly with a plain expression that would surely send chills down any gods or devils, let alone a foxy high school girl.

" Uh…I…was just bored…Yukinoshita…senpai…sorry…"Isshiki muttered.

"Oi, Yukino, play nice." I said to her coldly in an annoyed tone.

"You are always like this." She said coldly to me, and then returned to her chair and began reading her book again.

Clubroom was soon over and we all proceeded to walk out of the school gates, However a familiar black limo greeted us.

"Onii chan, that's!"Komachi said in a worried tone.

"Komachi, Isshiki, you two go home first. This is something we will deal with."

The two younger girls nod and they proceeded to walk toward the opposite direction while Yukino and I proceeded to walk toward the black car. The door opened and out walked a fairly tall and fit man, with gelled black hair and a warm smile. He then walked toward us.

"Father."Yukino said in a calm tone.

"It's been a while, Yukino, Hikigaya kun." He greeted us warmly and then shook my hand.

"Yukin, I heard you became valedictorian, congratulations! And Hachiman, I hear you are the 3rd highest scoring student as well, Well done both of you!" He continued.

"Why are you here? We all know you aren't here to just congratulate us." I spoke directly.

"Is that how you speak to your future father in law?"He teased with an impressed smile.

"But as usual, you see directly through to the truth. I hear that Yukino and you have semi officially moved in to see if you too would work out during university. However, Yukino is the second daughter of the Yukinoshita family we can't allow like this without making an official announcement, it makes us look bad as a family. So Hikigaya kun, we want to announce you as the secondary head of the family during this Sundays annual company dinner."

"Hmph."I let out a small laugh at his or her words.

"Did your wife put you up to this?"I asked. Yukino then glared at me

"How did you know?" He replied sounding even more intrigued and impressed.

"First, you said the second daughter of the Yukinoshita family, instead of my daughter or our daughter. You love Yukin, so that is point one of of it not being your words. She probably told you to talk to me, because I prefer you to her and she may think I won't be as cautious. In which she is wrong. Also, the true reason she wants to announce me as a secondary head of the family is to avoid the media from saying anything that would damage your family's reputation. If they see me and Yukino entering and leaving a building together everyday. Also, if we were to break up as my face would be seen, you have a figure head to blame and gain sympathy, thus yet again saving your family's face. " I told him me deduction.

"I'm impressed, Hikiagaya kun. But your deduction is true. So…do you agree?"

"Actually, this time. I do. If its reason is to protect Yukino's name and reputation I am fine with it."

"Hachi!" Yukino spoke in a concerned tone.

"But, I as usual have something I want to add."

"Sure." He said cautiously.

"I want Yukino and I to be able to break up or even divorce without either of your intervention. We want something genuine and real with each other and we won't force ourselves to be together and be unhappy for your so called family name."

After hearing my words, he relaxed his tense look. He probably expected something worse.

"That has to be the strangest request I have ever heard in my whole life. Most will ask for money or something materialistic, but not you. No wonder Yoshino approves of you and trusts you. I thought you brain washed her when I heard her say those words."

"Your wife actually trusts me?" I was surprised at what I heard and so was Yukino.

"She said you aren't someone that is for money. However, you are with Yukino for her and nothing else. Therefore, she said she would trust an emotional driven idiot like you. Pardon her words. She also adds that it is also a good plus that you are high functioning and could be a good head of the family and the business in the future."

"High functioning, emotionally driven idiot….huh." I said in a defeated tone.

"That's the biggest praise my wife has ever given anyone…"Yashiro said with an embarrassed smile.

"Father is not lying.." Yukino piled on with an impressed tone.

"Anyways, that it for me. Ah, if you need a suit for this Saturday's event. Yukino can take you to the place where we get our suits made. Place the bill on me, since it's my request. I'll see you this Saturday then Hikigaya kun!" He said then returned to his car.

"Uh, bye…"

"Goodbye father."Yukino said as the limo began to drive off into the distance.

"Emotionally driven idiot…" Yukino muttered and giggled. It looks like more offences has be added to update her battle dictionary…

"Alright lets go now…I still needa kiss you, hug you and massage you and tuck you in tonight right? "I said in a sarcastic tone.

"Yes, I expect that as a bare minimum for my reward in becoming valedictorian."

"What kind of massage? You want one of those erotic ones where you have to be naked and I get to oil you up? I'm down for that, all the time." I teased as we began to head toward town

"Don't you dare touch me and please stop saying things of a sexual nature in public as I fear for my chastity."

"Okay so since I can't touch you, it means I don't have to tuck you in, embrace or kiss you today." I teased her again.

"Did you just bait me?" Yukino said in an annoyed and frustrated tone.

"Yep and you fell right in." I said with a cheeky smirk.

"tst." She clicked her tongue and picked up her walking pace, annoyed at me.

"But I still needa take you out for dinner. So, you still get that, valedictorian san."

"Don't forget you need to sing me a lullaby." She added.

"I don't think you would be able to sleep to my singing, but sure. At Least you being unable to sleep would guarantee that I won't end up sleeping on top of you, making you wake me up at 6 in the morning, i still haven't forgiven you for that."

"I hate you." She said coldly

"Well, I love you too."


	24. Chapter 24

Formal suits. I never understood the notion of suits. Why is it considered formal? Each culture has their different kind of formal clothing. Japan has Kimono and the Chinese have theirs. So why suits? Who decided for the whole world that this creation would be the defining formal standard of all the men of the world? Who has the ego to decide this for us? For men, most suits are either two-piece or 3 piece. They all look pretty much the same except for colour and some minor details. Although, men does not care. However, females have dresses that differ in impossibly many ways and clashing colour or style seems like a sin or an awkward situation, while men would give each other a high-five and find a mutual talking topic.

I finished wearing my suit and tidied up. My suit was simple. A black 3 piece suit with a white shirt and a red tie, Black leather dress shoes called an oxford, because it does not decoration. How I know this? Ask the female currently changing behind the closed door of my bedroom. I combed my hair so it looks presentable and fixed my tie. Although I admit, I do look quite good. I hate how I feel bounded by the suit. As people say, the suit is a modern man's armour. Therefore, I guess its uncomfortable nature is justified. After I was done. I walked out to the living room. Sat down on the sofa and tightened my shoes lace.

Yukino then walked out. She wore a white dress that almost resembled a wedding dress, if it weren't for missing the cape and hood thing and the dress ending where her ankle is and not drooping onto the floor. The dress outlined her figure perfectly. It was low cut enough to show enough of her…Uh B cup chest and it showed enough of her back to be sexy but not beyond that. The dress what tight, showing her perfect figure and her dress was finished off by a simple necklace and White heels with silver trims. She was gorgeous. Naturally as a man, I stared. Allot.

"Hachi-ecchi kun…Stop staring its embarrassing…" She complained.

I stood up, walked toward her and held her hand.

"You look beautiful."

She did, she really did. Beyond anything, I have seen her before. Except maybe in a bra or bikini, because like all men, I am a pervert.

"I have to admit, you look quite handsome too." Yukino praised as she looked at my suit.

"Well that's quite a compliment, coming from you." I teased.

"Maybe, once we come home later tonight, we could….you know.." She suggested seductively.

I am confused. Not with what she was suggesting, but with her comfortability with somethings and lack of comfortability with some other things confused me.

"Who's the pervert now?" I asked.

"You don't want to?" She frowned.

"No, I am confused, How come you are comfortable with us using hands and mouth but not with going all the way?"

"We have been dating for over a year after all, but I want to save "that" for a special occasion with you." She answered truthfully.

"Anyways, enough of that, I am just curious. Don't really care anyways. Let's go."

She nods and we went downstairs toward the limonene Yukino's family arranged. We sat down and we were driven to the arranged ballroom in some 5 star hotel in Chiba. After a short drive we arrived and we got out. We slowly walked in as Yukino was wearing heels and I held her hand to make sure she doesn't trip or anything. When we gotten into the ballroom. I was stunned by the amount of people in there. I froze; worried about all the forced small talk I would have to make to not embarrass the Yukinoshita family.

"…."I felt a shiver down my back.

"You stunned silent by these people when you could commit social suicide without hesitation?" Yukino teased at me quietly.

"Well, compared to these people, social suicide doesn't scare me…" I retorted.

Yukino made a sweet giggle and we walked forward to find Haruno and her parents.

"Yukino, I am seriously consider breaking up with you just to have an excuse to run away from these people…" I joked to her quietly.

"Do we really scary you that much Hikigaya kun?" Hearing Haruno's startled me and I slightly jumped. This was not helped with her placing both her palms on my shoulders and slightly jumping up using me as a push up.

"Haruno, please keep yourself composed. Do not embarrass us." Yoshino said in a piercing cold voice.

"Sorry, mother."Haruno immediately apologised and stood straight and formal. As if a drill inspector arrived to do a weapons check in camp.

"Darling, this is a party after all, you should cut them some slack." Yashiro, said to her wife. He was wearing a suit similar to me, while his wife was wearing a black and red Kimono. Their mother looked like a demon.

"Being in a party is no excuse to be ill composed as a woman."Yoshino retorted.

"Anyways, it's nice to see you all. You all look great tonight." I said trying to defuse the situation and shook Yashiro's then Yoshino's hand.

"This is how to properly behave in a situation like this. Yukino, Haruno, you need to learn from Hikigaya kun. Especially you Yukino. It should have been you too greet us, instead of standing there soulless."

Did she just praise me? Did hell freeze and heaven turned into a fire-filled hellhole?

"Yes, mother. Sorry." Yukino apologised. With her head down.

"Please don't scold her, It was my fault for stepping in first. I am sure Yukino was going to greet you. I just reacted too fast. My apologies."

Okay, better not piss her off. It's strange to see her in such a good mood. To me at least.

"Oh, no matter. Hachiman. You don't have to take it in yourself to defend for Yukino's mistakes."

"Actually I do. Perhaps, I don't think it was a mistake to begin with." I replied coldly.

She let out a small smile for some reason even though I rebutted him. Does she enjoy the fact that someone is willing to stand up to her?

"Anyways. Hachiman let me introduce you to our friends."

She then introduced me to all these random important people I don't know. I had to make fake small talk. Such as say they look nice. Comment on their business from hints from Haruno and after an hour. I was all done. I have been officially introduced to these people they call friends when most of them are just two faced suck ups trying to hoard money, benefits or favours. These people are friends. Not even acquaintances. They are just mutual benefiters.

"Hikigaya, kun, Yukino You two are done for the night, Enjoy the party!" Yashiro said as he took a sip of champagne.

"Indeed, Hachiman. Good job tonight. However, Yukino you need to try to act more open and less quiet toward our guests. Enjoy the rest of the party." Yoshino slightly bowed to me and they returned to the party.

"What have you done to my mother?!" Haruno exclaimed silently.

"Indeed, why is she so nice to you?" Yukino piled on.

"Uh…Because I actually dare to confront her properly? Maybe?"

"What?! Anyways, I am going to get some food and then get out of here. You two want to come?"Haruno added.

"Sure." Yukino replied.

I nod, we went and got a plate each and filled it with what we liked, we went outside to the balcony, and we sat down to eat.

"Is this what you two do every time you two have a family event?' I asked the two of them.

"Well, I tend to do this once my business ordeals are done. While Yukino chan, either never comes or mother will be scolding at her after about this time. She would take her to the car and then scold her." Haruno teases.

"Your mother would scold you?" I said in a concerned tone.

"She would scold me for being unsocial, quiet and embarrassing. I had it well today." Yukino said in a saddened tone, reminiscing the sad past.

"Well, as long as I am here, she won't do anything like that again." I said to her as I held her arm.

"Aww…I totally feel like a third wheel now!" Haruno teased.

"Anyways, any sad stories from your end?" I asked Haruno.

"Well. I always followed orders. I was trained from day one to be the first daughter of the Yukinoshita family and I was good at it. I never talked back and just followed orders. So, I never had too bad. The worse I get is that she would correct things I said that she thought were mistakes."

"I see."

"Well, when we were younger, father would always pamper us afterward." Yukino explained.

"You mean he would pamper you! he would always buy you something or get you ice-cream or cake. To stop you from crying."

"Your dad is a younger daughter con?"

"No…" Yukino said with a faint blush.

"Yes! He was never that nice to me! He always treated you special." Haruno insisted in a teasing tone.

"I bet if I was with Hikigaya kun instead of you, father nor mother will approve." Haruno continued. While she took another bit of her dinner plate.

"As if I would ever fall for you, we are too similarly rotten." I retorted to Yukino.

"I believe nee san was talking about your cynicism, rottenness, pessimism, dead fish eyes and sheer idiocy." Yukino added.

"Oi…Since when did you two get so chummy again…" I said in an annoyed tone.

"Hahaha. By the way, Yukino chan, Hikigaya kun. I am sorry for that document-signing thing. I wasn't able nor did I do anything to protest mother." Haruno shifted to a serious tone. Followed by a slight bow. A bow from Haruno Yukinoshtia. I have seen everything in this world officially.

"Its fine nee san. We are fine." Yukino said with a slight smile.

"Yeah, it's not like you could have done anything anyways." I added in a carefree tone. While I looked at the dark blue night sky.

"But you did. What exactly did you do or say to mother?" Haruno asks out of curiosity and slightly closes her eyes.

"Nothing. Just know that in the end. She loves you both."

"Wow, that's disgustingly positive coming out of you Hikigaya kun." HAruno said in a cold and irritated voice.

"Indeed…." Yukino added in a similar fashion.

"What. Do you want me to tell your sister all the details?" I teased Yukino slightly, which cause her to blush out of embarrassment.

"Fine. I'm sorry." Yukino replied softly in defeat. Recalling what happened.

"Eh, Hikigaya kun! Tell me!" Haruno said in an excited tone.

"You gotta ask Yukino."

"You are so boring! Anyways. It's getting late. I'm going to head home."

"Yeah, us too in a bit." I answered.

"Eh, remember to wear safety. I am sure if something happened, mother nor father would approve and be happy about it."

"Nee san. We would not indulge in such activities. Please refrain from talking things with a sexual nature."

"You two really are so boring…." Haruno said as she walked toward the lift of the hotel.

Yukino and I sat there for a while to enjoy the night breeze and the sky and then we proceeded back to the Limo after saying goodbye to her parents. Soon enough we arrived back home.

"Ah, I can't express how good it feels to take this damn suit off." I exclaimed in ecstasy. As if chains have been broken free. As I thought. Casual wear is always better, despite losing that professional and slightly empowered adult feel.

"Hachi, could you please help me unzip." Yukino asks.

I proceeded to the bedroom and help her do just that; I may have lingered and stared at her backside a bit too long. I am a man after all.

"As expected. You are an unruly pig. Stop staring and stop touching me perversely." She said then nudged me, knocking me wall into the wall.

"Where are you going?"

"I am going to take a shower."

"Can I use the tap to get rid of this hair gel first? It's really irritating my scalp."

"Fine. You could indulge on your task while I shower, But if I see your eyes focused on anything other than the sink I will tear both your eyes out." She said in an angry tone.

Yukino went into the shower box and turned on the water. I then walked in the bathroom to use the tap to wash off the hair gel and wash my face. All I can say is thank the gods of romance for the reflection in the mirror.


	25. Chapter 25

Reading is like other activities: the more effort you put forth and the more skill you possess, the better; but you will only grow in skill as you challenge yourself. This means that you and I must read things that demand something of us. Portions of the book must be difficult to understand, or perhaps difficult to apply. However, when we engage such books, the mind passes from understanding less to understanding more. This takes work, but unless you are reading merely for entertainment, some level of effort is required. I believe that making a habit of reading books is useful for training the mind for critical thought. For this to occur, one must learn how to read well, or skilfully. This doesn't apply to just books but only people.

I like reading because it allows me to relax and live in another world. A mass coming onto the bed disturbed my relaxation.

"Hachi, could we talk for a moment."

Shame, in relationships of other men, usually a girl coming onto the bed to disturb the man, will result in something intimate in nature. Unfortunately neither of us are normal people. I placed my bookmark onto the page and set my book into the nightstand of my side.

"What's up?"

"Its about Yuigahama san."

Oh shit…what now…

"Is everything okay?" I ask in a cautious tone.

"She said that she would be resuming club activities and hope things won't be too awkward between the three of us." Yukino explained.

"Does she know we are living together now? "

"Yes, I told her so. But she does not seem phased as she told me she met someone in her apartment complex during these few months and have gone quite close with him."

"So she moved on? That's good."

"Indeed."

"Well, maybe you two could try to be friends again."

"That's exactly my intention. Since tomorrow is Sunday, would you like to go out with me to buy her a gift each? It could work as an ice breaker of sorts."

"Repairing relationships with a bribe or a gift? Seems like the Yukinoshita way." I teased her.

She pouted then elbowed me on the stomach before lying down next to me and snuggling close.

"You sleeping already?" I asked rhetorically.

"What does it look like?" She retorted with her voice muffled.

"What about the lights outside. In the living room?"

"I'm, in a comfortable position though…" Yukino said slyly.

"Fine. Lazy girl." I kissed her on the back of the head, got off the bed, and went to the living room to turn off the lights. Then it came to me. Jesus, I so became whipped in this last year. I returned to the room laid back onto the bed, turned off the nightstand lights, and laid down.

"I being lazy is your fault. You are rubbing it off to me." She finally replied after I did my labours. I placed my arm around her and whispered into her ear.

"Why, I am glad that my perverted nature is also rubbing off on you."

She squirmed slightly and we went to bed.

Department stores. The world's biggest scam centrals. They dominate the market by flooding with everything you could buy forcing small business's out of business with their cheapo made in china products. The also to mess with us. Using sales as an incitement to make us pay for things albeit at slightly lower price but still gaining a massive profit. I noticed this over and over again with diapers; the department store would display a rack of them with a huge sign above them displaying the price – but it would be the same price I paid for them a week ago. But, Ever noticed how you go to the store to just pick up one thing, then by the time you get back to the checkout aisle, you have five or six things in your cart and a bigger bill than you could have possibly anticipated? This happens repeatedly because department use an array of techniques to get you to pick up these items. Most of the items I go to a department store to buy, like light bulbs and laundry detergent, are located many, many aisles from the entrance. This means I spend my time walking by many consumer goods on my way to find the item I actually want. Since these consumer goods are effectively marketed to me, there is a good likelihood that I will spy something that I do not necessarily need and toss it in the cart. Most department store customers enter the store only intending to buy an item or two, but the shopping carts are right there by the entrance and oh wouldn't it be convenient to have it so I can lean on it a bit while walking around and also put my stuff in it? The cart has a huge bin compared to the size of most items for sale in the store, making it psychologically easy to toss in an item you do not need – after all, there is room for plenty more, right? Stores stock the latest DVD releases and "froth" magazines there, along with overpriced beverages and candy. Why? Because people leaving the store are thirsty, and they are going to be standing in line for a bit, which is the perfect place to hook them with some entertainment options. Look sometime at the arrangement of different choices for a particular product, such as laundry detergent. Almost every time, the most expensive options per unit are placed at eye height, so that you see them first as soon as you enter the aisle. The bulk options and better deals are usually on the bottom shelf. If I am just looking to buy some new socks, I have to traverse through a number of racks full of different types of clothing in the clothing section just to reach them. Why? If my mind is already open to the idea of buying clothing, I would be more likely to look at other clothing items. If you see something in a glass case that has lots of space around it, your gut reaction is to believe that it is valuable and prestigious to own, and for many people it can be attractive like a light to a moth. The truth is that these items typically have tremendous mark-up – you are literally just buying an idea, not a product.

Although I have seen through the scam of the department store, my girlfriend has not and before we even got to Yuigahama's present she has already bought multiply things that are completely useless. Granted forcing me to pay for some using ridiculous excuses.

"Did you really need that Pan san scarf?" I asked her annoyed at the bill I just paid.

"It was on sale and I see no reason to not purchase it."

You mean for me to buy it for you, despite neither of us have full pay jobs and you come from a ridiculously richer family.

"It's April…." I retorted in an annoyed tone.

"I bought it for the graduation trip that we are going together. It's cold in Hokkaido." She defended her shopping choice with a relentless cold voice.

"Fine." I answered her with a sigh, better to shut up than disagree.

Why did I even agree to go there….

I see something that caught my eye that Yuigahama might like.

"I'm getting her this." I said to Yukino. I held up a plush of a dog that reminded me of sable with a pink shirt and hat. Seems cute and stupid. She would like it.

"Sure." Yukino said with a slight shrug.

"What's, with that condescending tone."

"Nothing. It just seems kind of simple."

"Do you expect me to put much thought in a gift for your ex love rival best friend." I teased.

However, honestly. Yuigahama is a close friend of mine too.

"She's not my love rival!" Yukino pouted.

"Yeah, Yeah. Whatever. So what are you getting her. So far, you bought more for yourself than anything else."

"You know my gifting tastes are….abnormal…." She says with a faint flush.

"Well, I enjoyed my present." I teased.

"Please refrain from saying anything of a sexual nature in public."

"I didn't say anything….. Just get her a summer wear or something. Make sure they are bright pink, flashy and something that looks like it belonged to a person with a low IQ and she would surely like it."

Actually a nice and dumb girl like Yuigahama would like anything that people give her…..

"Fine. I will buy her a pair of sunglasses."

Wow, she is easy to manipulate when it comes to buying gifts…

"Good, get anything that rings your bell. You wanna go home now?"

"Sure, but let's drop by the pharmacy and the market. I need to get some female necessities and to buy groceries for dinner."

"Sure. Housewife- san."

"Don't even.." Yukino taunted in an angered and cold tone.

She always felt females should also work and not be stuck at home to take care of kids or be a homemaker. Typical feminist mind-set. I wonder how it ends up for her though.

Next day.

"What are you doing standing outside the door. Go in." I said to the pink haired girl.

"Ah, Hiki. Uh long time…no see huh, Doesn't the air taste nice!?"

"Sigh… You've used that to try and defuse the situation before. It didn't work last time and it's not going to work this time. Let's go."

I said as I opened the door and walked into the clubroom. It has been months since all three of us stood inside this room together.

"Yahallo…Yukinon."

"Good afternoon….Yuigahama san."

I went in and sat in my usual seat.

"Eh, Hikki, Yukinon. Before we go forward. I just want to say I am sorry for all the trouble I have caused." She said and then bent over for a bow.

"It's fine." I said casually.

"Agreed. We are fine." Yukino said with a warm smile.

"Thank you, you two…." Yuigahama says as her eyes slight water up."

"Ah, by the way, Yuigahama, we both got you something as a welcome back present." I said to change the mood.

"Indeed."

Yukino pulled out her gift and so did I and we handed it to Yuigahama.

"Thank you guys…" She said in a touched tone.

"By the way Yuigahama, you told Yukino that you met a guy?"

Better change the topic and to reassure Yukino's potential unconscious insecurities.

"Yeah! He lives in my apartment complex. He goes to a prestigious culinary school!"

"Wow, It seems like you might find a compatible mate that you won't poison to death with your cooking."

"That's so mean Hikki!"

"Although Hachi's words are quite mean, I do have to agree to an extent…"

"Eh, not you too Yukinon…."

We then spent the rest of the session catching up about the things that happened in the last few months when she wasn't here. Maybe genuine friendships also exist after all.


	26. Chapter 26

Graduation. The last time I will dawn this black uniform. What a waste of money came into my mind. Why do we need to wear the uniform. Clearly it does not unify the people or student body. Some of us don't even wear it correctly. It is merely a foul desperate attempt of society to show unity. Actually, the uniform is the battlesuit for the student. As we came in here to wage war against each other, for a place in society and a place in college. I consider myself a winner as my grades have proven me worthy to be in the top 3 of this bunch. Although there's nothing really that special about this bunch to begin with. Then I remembered. Sobu is supposively a high end school for smart kids. Which means I am very smart. Yes I am.

As Yukinoshita and I walked into the hall for probably the last time. The hall was full of chairs and the students began to walk in. As Yukino and I have to go up to the stage later for a special reason. Our seats were labeled.

"Hey valedictorian did you prepare your speech? "I asked as I fiddled with my graduation armband, which made a weird noise whenever I moved my arm as it clashed with the armpit of my blazer.

"Of course. Who do you think I am Hachiman?" Yukino said with a cheeky smile and wink as we proceeded to our designated seats.

Who you are? You are a cold ice queen, that speaks overly straightforward, but your smarts and beautiful appearance makes up for your inert rotten personality, making you popular. But god damn do I still love you.

We began to quietly chat quietly as the principal began his typical, pre-written boring speech. I feel bad for the principle to be honest. Each year he has to do this and each year it is exactly the same except for the names read out and maybe the decoration. It may be exciting to do this for the first time. But as he has been here for god knows how long. It must be a labour. Another example of the pain of a slave to their work.

"I can't believe Highschool is over already, and I am moving out with you to Tokyo together in about two months."

"I am not excited to be sharing a dorm with you. I fear for my chastity. Perhaps an unruly beast like you is definitely going to be difficult to handle. I can barely handle you as my boyfriend after a year and a half."

"Perhaps you are sharing a hotel room with me during our planned grad trip anyways."

Grad trip, for just the two of us. We didn't even invite Yui. I kinda feel bad, but I kinda don't. Perhaps she can tag along Hayama and Miura's clique as they go on last hurrah of their so called superficial friendship, then probably never talk to each other again.

"I am not looking forward to that too."

Hey, you were the one that planned it that way, what was your excuse again? Cost savings? When I have a scholarship for University and you coming from a rich family, money is the smallest of our issues.

"Mean woman. Anyways how does your speech go?"

"You'll just have to wait and see." She remarks slyly.

I then turn around to Hayama because he was actually paying attention to the principal. Why? I have no idea.

"Yo Hayama, does the valedictorian speech go first or do we get our certs first?"

In Sobu the certificates are handed out in name order. However the top 3 students get there's first exclusively. Which means…..Unwanted attention on me that even Stealth Hikki couldn't camouflage me from.

"If you paid attention you'd know, Hikigaya. But Yukinoshita san will make her speech first, then it's us."

You should thank god you did not slip and call her Yukino chan again. Since I can't get expelled anymore. I will break your perfect face if you did so. Since when did I get so violently protective of her?

"You could have just told me the second part." I said instead in an annoyed tone.

"Now may we please welcome our valedictorian to make her speech." The principle announced. As Yukino approached the stage. She was met by the typical cheering and swooning. But it was no surprise. Despite her being a loner like me, she is popular. She even manage to keep her popularity after openly dating me since after valentine's day of the second year. She approached the mic stand and began her speech. But not before flicking her hair, showing her unbelievable off her divine beauty.

"Good evening my fellow classmates, parents and teachers. It gives me great pleasure to be able to stand here to represent and talk to you all today. Throughout these three years I have met many interesting people. Some of which are even life changing. But today I want to talk about what's beyond the idea of education or future prospects. Beyond jobs or careers. I want to talk about us. All of us have lived a life of trying to fit in, to adapt. While that is nothing wrong. I hope that one day we could all find someone that we could truly be ourselves with. Someone that could argue, agree, correct, and love you for you, to find you. Someone that shares a mutual understanding with you. I hope that you all find someone genuine. As did I. The final part of my speech I want to dedicate it to a certain person. When I first met him, I detested him. Then we got to know each other. We were not similar in anyway, but yet we are also very similar. It may sound like an oxymoron, but that is how it is. I hurt him and he hurt me back. But somehow unlike the past. We always returned to each other and bonded stronger. All I want to say to him is. Thank you, for saving me."

The crowd roared and cheered much to my annoyance. Most of these people know that she is talking about her boyfriend. Except for that most of them don't know my name or what I look like. They simply know. He exists.

The principle then continued his job.

"Thank you Yukinoshita san for that heart-warming speech. Now we shall proceed to proceed to give out the graduating certificates to the class of 2014."

"In first place, Yukinoshita Yukino." The principal then handed her certificate and she walked to the middle of the stage. For the joint photo in a moment.

"In second place, Hayama Hayato"

Hayama's walk up was greeted by the cheering of everyone. He is the Superman, the Mr perfection after all. However, I beat him in science. So, I have that going for me. That's about it though. Wait. I have Yukino too. Therefore, he could suck it.

"In third place Hikigaya Hachiman."

As I got up to get my certificate. The crowd was silent. I got a few "Who?" and mutters as well as the congratulations of the few people that know me. I hear a Hikki from Yuigahama. A Hikio from a certain fake blonde-haired woman with drill bits for hair and a few Hikitani's from a BL maniac and an idiot.

I proceeded to the middle of the stage along with the principle to have our photo taken. As I walked toward the other two top graduates. My girlfriend was giggling at the lack of response I received. I thought about doing something to embarrasses her publically as all these people I will never see again anyways, as graduation is a social reset button. Then I remembered that I am dating her and going to university with her. Therefore, I did not act. The three of us stood closely together much to my irritation as I was too close to Hayama and Hayama was too close to Yukino to my liking. Not to mention the principal standing behind us. As several flashes went by and were finally allowed off the stage.

"Would we please have a round of applause for our 3 highest scoring students in the class of 2014." The principal announced as we got off the stage. I bet most of those claps aren't for me though. I mean my parents didn't even bother to come tonight. I got money though, which is nice enough on its own.

The rest of the graduation ceremony went on normally. Everyone else got their certs which took the majority of the time as each went up one by one and got their photos taken. Why do they get their photos individually when I am stuck with Hayama in mine for all eternity? After what felt like another school year, the ceremony was officially over and we went to greet our friends and family.

Yukino and I walked to the clubroom, as it was our predetermined meet up spot. I remained silent as I walked to the clubroom one last time since it is probably the last time I enter this building as a student. Yukino followed me trying to keep up.

"Hachiman, slow down, you know my stamina is subpar."

"Oh, sorry. I was thinking about something." I finally answered as I slid open the door.

We walked in and sat down on our seats. One last time. For a few moments.

We then walked toward each other in the middle of the room. I held her hand and then…

"Am I disturbing something?" a familiar womanly voice announced after the sound of a door sliding.

"Sensei. Knock!" Yukino and I say in unison

"Whatever, this is the last time anyways. By the way. Situational awareness. This isn't the first time I walk into you two."

"We have never done anything socially unacceptable in here sensei," Yukino barked.

"Yeah. If holding hands is socially unacceptable, no wonder you couldn't get married, let alone find a boyfriend."

"Brat. Just because you have a relationship longer than any of mine. Doesn't mean you could talk to your teacher that way! But since it is your graduation I won't hit you."

I graduated. You are technically not my sensei anymore.

"Why are you here sensei?" Yukino asked annoyed

"I'm here to announce the battle royale results"

"Shouldn't we wait for Yuigahama?"

"Nah, no need. I saw her with her parents just now and they are probably going to take a long time. Perhaps she isn't even in the running based on numbers alone."

"Fine. Please make it quick sensei." Yukino says, as she does not care anymore.

"Remember, the winner gets all. Although I want to say that you both are winners for what you two accomplished. Hikigaya did win in terms of sheer numbers. Even if I counted the first request which was to correct his personality. So congratulations."

"Thank you sensei" We said in again in unison as she left the a spare key of the room on the table. Then she left while waving at us. I picked up the key and placed it into my pocket.

"Be as irresponsible as you two like." she says as she closed the door.

"Yukino.."

"Hachiman…"

I held Yukino close and she slowly moved her face close, angling it so our noses wont clash. We closed our eyes and tried to kiss…Then…

"Yahallo!" by three synchronised voices. Yuigahama, Komachi and Haruno.

Komachi ran toward me and hugged me.

"Congratulations Onii chan! But did you really have ditch us!"

"I didn't ditch you. This was the designated meetup spot. You guys are just late."

"Congratulations Yukino san! And please take care of Onii chan in Tokyo!"

"Thank you Komachi san and don't worry I will."

Then Haruno approached us both.

"Congratulations you two! Oh by the way, mom and dad was here, but I told them to leave." She then tugged us close and whispered in our ears.

" If you two are planning to seal the deal tonight. I will get these two out. Don't worry."

Yukino and then I blushed red.

Haruno then backed off with a broad smile.

"Hikki, Yukino, congratulations! It's a shame I won't be able to go to the same University as you! But I would totally visit!"

Of course you can't get in. Your grades are horrible. Big boobs can only go so far in life. Maybe you would have had a chance if you made it to the interview stage. But wait. Only if the interviewer is a guy or a lesbian. Yeah, only that way you'd get a chance. A mild one.

After a brief exchanged and hugs, Haruno did what she said she would.

"Hey, I booked a table in a restaurant. Maybe we could all go there now."

Haruno then pushed Komachi and Yuigahama out of the room.

"What about Hikki and Yukinon" Yuigahama asks

"Oh. They are going to be cumming later, very quickly infact." Haruno remarks slyly with a sinister smile. I can tell it was a play on words. Because it was Haruno.

Although, I never even intended to be intimate with Yukino, not that I don't want to because, look at her. But because I want her to be sure and ready and not regret it for the rest of her life.

"Okay then. See you guys"

"I'll see you later. Onii chan, Yukino san"

The door then closed behind us and Yukino and I finally get to kiss after a long night.

"So…since you won…what do you want, Hachiman? Keep in mind that you do get everything…" Yukino slyly remarks.

"I don't know actually. I already have everything I want." Yukino was somewhat irritated by that answer for some reason. I have no idea why.

She walked back a step and took a deep breath to keep in her annoyance.

"What? I really don't want anything. You know what? You can have it."

"Really?"

Yukino then slowly approached me and pushed me toward the long table in the middle of the room. I could feel my thighs hitting the edge of the table, forcing me to sit on it.

"Wait…What are you doing?"

"Remember how I said, if you scored top three in graduation, I'll give "that" to you." She whispers into ear. In an extremely out of character way. It almost felt seductive.

"Well. I'm giving you "That" …Now." She then unbuttons my blazer and moved toward my belt.

"Wait. You don't have to do this! I didn't even know what you were talking about back then." I said as I pushed her away slightly

"Idiot!" Yukino squirmed then placed both her palms on her red face. Is she is embarrassed or face palming?

"Fine, Let me put it this way. Since you gave me that winners get everything power. I want that! You get it now?" Yukino exclaimed in an annoyed tone.

"Wait…so you want to do it right here? Now?

"Do I really need to be that straight forward?"

"Okay fine. Geez" I remarked slightly annoyed.

What happened next was a bit of a blur for me. All I could recall was flashes and feelings. I remember holding her and kissing her as she sat onto the table. I then remember that her body was warm and soft and I felt hot and sweaty. When I pushed into her for the first time, It was tight and I felt like something was broken or torn. Followed by her moaning in pain. Then after a while came pleasure. After we were both finished we both laid on top of the table, her on top of me in the middle of the room. By then our neatly worn uniform was mostly off or unbuttoned and the table we laid on had a small white puddle along with drips of blood.

"Yukino…"I panted as I kissed her forehead. She looked frail and her forehead was slightly sweaty.

"Hachiman...thank you." She whispered

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It hurt in the start,but I'm fine now."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I wanted to."

"Why here though?"

"Because in the very start. We were here as two unacquainted strangers that was threaded together by a single tragic event and today we lay here in this room as one. So I felt it was appropriate to be here."

She phrased it poetically but then again it made sense. In the start we our distance was extremely far. Somehow, we ended together and even became one. But technically doing it here was illegal. But whatever. She was great, it felt great. If only she had bigger boobs…But then another issue sparked my mind.

"What if you get pregnant? I didn't exactly use any safety."

"Don't worry. It's okay. Perhaps I wouldn... Never mind…"

"Should we join your sister and the others now?…"

"Let's just stay here, like this for a bit longer."

"As long as you like"


	27. Chapter 27

Although graduation signified a moment of growing up mentally, for Hachiman and me, it also became a moment where I grew up physically. I laid on top of him exhausted. Sweat pouring out my body on my exposed skin onto his. My lips were dry and I was deeply dehydrated. Although the warmth of the fluids that are inside me are now gone. I could feel it still dripping out of my nether regions and onto the table. The pain of the tearing of my hymen has also disappeared in the most part but I do feel slight sore radiating inside me from my vaginal areas to my stomach. This is his entire fault entirely. Although I still embarrassed for the lewd behaviours we both exhibited in this clubroom, I must say I do not regret it. I don't know how long we have laid, resting in this position. However, I feel like it is time to leave.

"Hey, Hachi. I think we should go and join nee san and the others now." I whispered to his ear.

"Sure but you okay? Your colour seemed to have returned but you still look a little frail." He said in concern as he turned his head to face me.

"I'm fine." I said to reassure him followed by a kiss. I tried to get off him and stand up on the floor. I reached for a piece of tissue to attempt to clean my private areas as well as the mess we made on the table. However as I bent down slightly a sharp pain rose inside of me. Like a punch in the gut. This is all his fault. Idiot…dimwit…Hachiman. The small groan I made alerted Hachiman and he bounced up and held me.

"You okay?" He said in a concerned tone.

"I'm…sore.." I mumbled weakly, trying to appeal to him to make up for my sheer embarrassment. His face glow red and flustered and he looked away. This is so embarrassing, as if the act we executed to each other was not embarrassing enough. He held the tissue and helped me wipe and clean my "areas" as bending down hurts tremendously in this moment. I although, I am supposed to feel embarrassed by this…for some reason I feel happy that he cares…What has happened to me…have I become a lewd woman? Is he right that his perversion has rubbed off onto me? All his fault….Idiot…Dimwit…. Hachiman.

"Don't worry; I'll clean up the mess. After all, I did come out of me. Just get dressed." He said warmly before returning to the table. He was in a better state then me. He had all his clothing worn, more or less properly. Aside from his shirt being unbuttoned and his belt undone. I or the other hand was much less well composed. I located my undergarments and bra on the neighbouring table and placed it back on quickly. Followed by locating my skirt and shirt. I was able to place on my skirt on relatively easily. However, I still felt incredibly fatigue and I leaned by the table to rest. By then Hachiman has cleaned the table and tidied up himself…more or less as good as, he could ever look.

"You need help?" He said in concern. Since when did he become so caring? If sex was all it took, I would have given it to him ages ago…What am I saying!?

"I'm fine. Just tired." I said as I reached for my buttons again. Instead he shook his head, walked over close to me and helped me button up. I felt blood racing toward my face. How embarrassing. I feel like a child unable to button up my own shirt properly.

"Thank you…"I muttered in a flustered tone. I redid the neck ribbon and then he handed me my blazer.

"Thank you." I said again.

"Hey, demon super woman." He suddenly said which shocked me. Why did he suddenly call me that?! What did I do..

"This doesn't change anything, it's our natural next step. Right?" he asks in a creepily caring tone.

"Hachiman, I am a girl….just let me act like a normal girl for just a moment okay?" I said in an tone that I immediately regret as It seemed quite hostile.

"Sorry." He said weakly. Probably shocked by my outburst.

"No, I am." I said as I closed in to give him a slight peck. We stood there for a moment. Just to come to realisation what we had done. Although this still alludes me. It does not seem worth it. All the pain, slight comfort and pleasure which builds up to a 30 second climax that is satisfying, it doesn't seem to worth the 15 minute long build up. Although I say that now, it was not what I felt when I was in the act with Hachiman.

"We've been here for almost an hour. We should go." He said as he patted me in the head. We made our way out the gates of Sobu high school one last time as students and we took a taxi toward the restaurant nee san had booked. We walked in hand in hand, trying to act natural. However, the truth is both of us just wanted to go home and try again. However, more people than expected greeted us.

"Mother, father." I said eerily

"Ah, Y..Hello." He said in an equally awkward sounding tone. We sounded like bandits being caught in the act by the police.

"You two are so late! Yukino chan, Hikigaya kun…What have you two been doing alone this late at night...Ah by the way, Gahama chan went home with her parents." Nee san slyly remarks. That nee san, she could never just give me some peace and quiet. She always has to make things awkward.

"Yo, Haruno. Stop teasing Yukino and I. We are in public you know; perhaps what we do is none of your business." Hachiman said out in a slightly louder tone.

"Indeed, please compose yourself Haruno."My mother said in her typical cold and piercing tone, piling on to Hachiman's retort. On she was ever able to stop nee san. Her voice alone sent chills down my back.

I never understood why mother always stood by Hachiman's side since he gave us her blessing. The reason nee san gave is that Hachiman was like the son my mother and father never had. They had always desired a son. Nee san and I are not exactly, as they wanted us to be. In addition, Hachiman's courage and ability to retort and disagree seemed to have also intrigued and made mother come to like him. How unfair. All I remember were scolding's when I did those things.

Hachi and I went to our seats. As I sat down the pain and soreness inside me radiated as I bent down slightly to pull the chair in. Nee san noticed this and gave me a smirk. As she probably has come to know the feelings of this as she is 21 years old after all. Although come to think, of it I have never met nee sans's boyfriends or partners.

"You okay?" Hachiman said in concern once again as he grasped my hand tightly. I wanted to kiss him but I don't dare to in front of my parents and sister.

"Yukino san, are you okay? What did Gomii chan do to you?"Komachi san said in an annoyed tone and pulled on Hachiman's stray hair. She always was a cheerful one, even in front of her parents or in this case mine.

"Hachiman, Yukino. We have waited for you to arrive, is there anything else you two would like to order? Otherwise, I will tell the waiter to serve." My father said with a slight smile. He was probably drinking prior to this. His face is all red. Probably to toast with Hayama kun's parents.

"Its fine father." I answered

"Yukino, your father did not tell you to answer for Hachiman." My mother said coldly.

"It's fine. By the way, I am fine with Yukino answering for me." Hachiman rebutted my mother with a slight laugh to diffuse the slight tension. I gave him a brief smile as I slightly and subtly stroked his thigh underneath the table. Thanking him for retorting my mother. Although I dare to stand up to my mother in intense situations. I would prefer not too unless it is completely necessary.

My father signalled the waiter with a lift of his hand and whispered to him that the meal could be served.

"Speaking of which, congratulations to you two. Graduating with such high honours no less." My father praised us both.

"Indeed, I expect no less from my soon son in law and daughter." My mother proclaimed calmly in a proud tone. Since when did I agree to marry this unruly beast of a man next to me? This is so embarrassing.

"Komachi is so happy! Onii chan will not be alone after all! You are in law approved." Komachi san said in a cheerful tone and slapping Hachiman in the shoulder, piling on to my embarrassment.

"Oi, I never agreed to marry her or anything." Hachiman said in an annoyed tone.

Although I know, he is not completely serious. I still felt a slight thud and stab in my chest and my throat felt bitter. A slight frown escaped onto my face.

"Eh, judging from Yukino chan's reaction to what you said, I may think you would want to take those words back." Nee san added

"Nee san, I never did agree on marrying this rotten fish eyed beast. Perhaps, he has never proposed." I retorted to my sister's remark.

"Yukino. Do not address Hachiman in such a way. You embarrass our family." My mom said coldly. Forcing my quiet.

However, instead of coming to my defence, Hachiman just looked at me and smirked. How dare him! What happened to your lover protection instincts! I hate you. Idiot….dimwit…Hachiman.

"Anyways, darling. Marriage is a bit too early to be discussed. Let's just let them enjoy their relationship for now. They still have university to go through." My father comes to my defence and not my boyfriend. How unacceptable!

"Excuse me. Weren't you the one that arranged marriage our daughter to the Hayama's? But did not only due to their fallout in middle school." My mother snared back coldly to my father like a viperous snake, declaring her place.

I could see Hachiman twitch his eyebrows in irritation from the corner of my eye and he let go of my hand underneath the table. It seems my mother's words may be more damaging that expected…

"But they both signed and agreed at the time" My father continued. Please stop father…Hachiman is here!

My mother silently gave father a cold glare and my father then gulped. Perhaps my mother understood the situation, more so.

"Sorry, darling..."My father retreated cowardly as usual.

Throughout the whole dinner, Hachiman did not talk to me again. We silently returned home and Hachiman went right into the shower. I sat on the couch silently waiting for him to talk to me. However, after he got out of the shower, he went into the bedroom and ignored me. I sighed, took a shower, changed to my Pyjamas and headed to bedroom. He lied there and ignored me sitting onto the bed.

"Can you stop being angry for a moment so we can talk." I said in a dire tone.

"Go talk to your ex-fiancé." He taunted at me in a defeated muffled tone.

"Why are you even upset, I explained it to you?"

"But you lied. You willingly signed it. Which means you had feelings for him. So sod off." He said coldly.

"You are mad because I lied? But I didn't lie!"

"You said, you did not have feelings of affection for him. You said you were confused or whatever. So why would you sign something like that."

"As if I had a choice." I spoke silently. Recalling all the things, I did just because my mother forced me to.

"Yeah, Yeah, It's always your mother. As if, you don't have a voice at all. If you really disagreed that much. You would have protested to your father or even mother even if it meant a huge argument if it meant your life's happiness. So go away, I don't want a second hand woman." He said coldly to me.

What he said hit hard. He was right. I should have rebutted my parents. However, I was too much of a coward to. After all, it was only after I openly said my displeases of Hayama kun in tears to father and nee san for his betrayal did my parents call off the arranged marriage and placed it on indefinite hold. Because they worried that Hayama kun would not look out for me in the future of a scenario like this arose again. Hachiman was right.

"Sorry." I muttered holding in my tears.

"So you admit you lied to me." He continued.

"No. The only one I ever loved was Hikigaya Hachiman. I gave my first time to you tonight for that sole reason." I responded adamantly.

"Then why did you sign that thing during middle school." He asked again.

"Because I am a coward okay! I am willing to sacrifice my life in fear of my mother. You happy!?" I shouted at him as I began to cry, which made him turn over and look at me with a concerned face. He then pulled me down onto the bed and hugged me. Is this man bipolar?

"Sorry…for my harsh words. You are not second hand….I love you…" he said in a slightly guilty tone. Surprised his words cause me to outburst in such a unfeminine manner.

"You better make it up to me tonight, and last longer than 0.00001 seconds," I snuffled out, trying to usher out a teasing tone but failed.

"That's awfully funny coming from Yuki-no-stamina san….." He teased back.

"Fine, let's just sleep then." I said coldly, annoyed as his response. Although he did not comply with my request. Idiot…dimwit…pervert….Hachiman!


	28. Chapter 28

**Finale of this story. I will start one that is university based next. I have tried to mirror moments that have happened in season 1 and 2 and showed how things are different and how much the characters has changed for better or worse. Thank you all for reading. Please feel free to review and comment.**

* * *

The problem with getting intimate in relationships is that you will spend a lot of time in bed after you two get "active." However neither of us are normal people. Well she isn't, more so. We decided, well she decided to go to Hokkaido. Because snow.

Traveling to Hokkaido for our graduation trip was not difficult, but slightly tedious. An hour train ride followed by another hour and a half of a plane ride in the world most uncomfortable plane. By the time we arrived to our hot springs hotel, it was quite late. At 5pm, it was not wise to head out far.

"Hachiman, would you like to head out tonight? Maybe we could visit the local town." Yukino asked me gently. While unpacking her small suitcase.

"Uh, sure. You don't want to go to the hot springs though?" I asked out of curiosity.

"It is only 5, perhaps we could head out to down, have a meal and then proceed to the hot springs afterward. We do have a 45 minute private bath slot for each time we book it." Yukino explained.

"45 minutes, seems like the perfect time for.…" She cut me off as usual.

Rude woman, rude.

"Please refrain from saying or hinting anything of a sexual nature." She said coldly.

"Yeah, yeah. I wasn't even thinking about that. I wanted to say that time slots and your arrangement seems fine." I explained.

I'm not always a pervert. Why does she think of me this way?

"Oh. My apologies" Yukino said in a slight disappointed and embarrassed tone. Her cheeks lit pink from her faint blush and she slightly avoided her gaze toward me and looked at the bed in our suite.

What is in the mind of this woman?

"Anyways, I am done unpacking. I'm not going to use the drawers. I'll just take everything directly out of my suitcase. We are only staying here for the long weekend anyways. You want to head out now?"

"Just give me a moment to unpack and tidy up." Yukino said softly.

By the time she was done we and headed out the local town it was 5:40. Hokkaido was colder than expected. Therefore, I had to wear my coat and a scarf. I guess Yukino was right when she bought that Pan san scarf a few weeks ago…

The local town could be described best with the words, stereotypical. There were many hot spring hotels. Local family run restaurants and stores, which sells local produce or other products such as figurines and trinkets. It is completely opposite of the urban cityscape that is Chiba.

"You like this sorta place don't you?" I said to Yukino as the many things sold in the small general store intrigued her.

"I do. The simple life where I don't have to worry about anything other than to live and be happy with my own family. I want that one day." She said as she looked around. Mesmerised by her slight dream of wish that is unlikely due to her family's place in society.

"Maybe I can give you that one day." I muttered quietly at her.

"Pardon? Did you say something?" Yukino said to me with a blank and confused look.

"Uh…Nothing! I just said your wishful thinking was naïve that's all." I quickly lied and said the opposite of what I hoped in attempt to maintain my composure.

"Perhaps it is the naive wishful thinking of a little girl." She admitted with a sorrow smile. As she picked up a small handmade wooden figurine of a goldfish.

I felt guilty for breaking her bubble and dream. Bringing her back into reality because I wanted to avoid my own selfish embarrassment.

"Maybe, one day. When I retire. I could get a place like this and you could come help me out." I muttered out. She looked at me in surprise. I was never a person that would indulge in works that involve incredibly amounts of manual labour and dedication.

"I'm not sure your future spouse would be happy for you to invite one of your ex-girlfriends to help out." She said with a slight hint of sorrow.

"What if you are the co-owner?" I mustered out with as much courage as I could, I could feel blood surging and rushing to my face, turning it red. Even though I am not proposing or anything. Saying something like this has its impacts. I have always avoided this thing at hand. Both our families are acquainted and even the final boss, her mother has given me her blessing. Still I haven't come to the realisation of how everything is almost falling into that place and leading into that path.

She looked at me shocked as I have always openly either dismissed the possibility or tried to avoid the topic from coming into hand either seriously or out of banter. In fact, I have said more times that I won't ever marry her than I will.

"I never agreed to marry you…" She silently muttered. Her face bright red. Not a very convincing face to say the least.

"Well. Then that's your choice." I answered nonchalantly. However, I think I may have already made mine. After all, she was the first person in my whole life that didn't openly reject me for no reason. Maybe there's a reason for that. If there is an upper power screwing around. Maybe my life was destined to be crap in the start for the sweetness in the end. Isn't there this saying about sweet coming later after the sweetness or having the desert later?

She gave me a small smile and placed the small figurine back onto the shelf. She leaned her head on my chest slightly and closed her eyes for a moment.

"It's almost 6:30, you want to get dinner?" I whispered to her and gently pecked the top of her head.

"It's always about eating with you, isn't it?" She teases.

"Hey, it is one of the 3 best pleasures of life!" I replied.

"What about the other two?" She replied in a confused tone.

"Sleeping and the other requires another person." I slyly replied.

She gave me her typical irritated face when I make a perverted or ill-natured comment. She sighed and the turned around to face me with a red face.

"I'll think about it…" She muttered before we headed out to a local seafood restaurant. Hokkaido is known for its seafood. Mainly crab and sea urchin. I've never had sea urchin before and was quote disappointed when I gazed upon it for the first time.

"It looks like yellow baby diarrhea or phlegm when you have a really bad cold and cough." I said bluntly after the server left. Yukino set her pair of chopsticks down and sighed. Her face was of disgust and irritation. It almost like she was trying to convey the message "Why did I fall in love with something like you that embarrasses me constantly."

"Please refrain from speaking words so vile on the dinner table. Just because you are an ill-mannered dog doesn't mean you won't embarrass the owner." She said in disgust.

"You are calling me a dog, when you are the one that is usually on all fours?" I snarky retorted. Her face grew pink from a blush or anger. I could not tell as I took another mouthful of my sashimi rice.

"If you could spend less time being a pervert and more time actually benefitting the world, you may actually be of substantial use to society." She said in a cold tone.

"If you would spend less time nagging me on concentrate that on someone else, you would be the world's best mother." I retorted back.

"I care that's why I correct you. I do not want my partner to be someone as disgusting as you." She retorted.

"This disgusting sea urchin will be a better partner than you!"

"Sure, return to your prior life of loneliness and darkness."

"At least I didn't have mother and sister issues back then, unlike you."

"You are sleeping on the floor tonight."

"I am sorry. Please forgive me." I quickly replied to diffuse the situation. Which made her slightly giggle.

"Try that sea urchin and I will forgive you." She said in a teasing tone as she takes small portion then puts it into her mouth. I do the same and placed it into my mouth. It tasted like fishy seawater, with the texture of jam. It was not pleasant. I could feel my face distort from its taste.

"Do you enjoy it?" Yukino said with one of her eyes closed in a teasing tone.

"I see why you could endure swallowing…" I said after taking a hug sip of tea to wash it down.

Yukino placed both her hands on her temples and gently rubbed it.

"Why does everything have to be of a sexual nature with you?"

"Well I do love you." I replied.

"Let's quickly finish, we have our hot spring slot very soon." Yukino quickly spoke with a smile. Although aside from the sea urchin. The food was great.

We went back to the hotel to change. All we had was a towel, covering our private areas. We entered the waters and did not face each other due to embarrassment, despite us having seen one another before already. We just faced our backs toward each other.

"This was a bad idea…"I said in embarrassment.

"Just turn around….Its more embarrassing if we keep thinking about it.." She muttered

"What!?"

"It's nothing we haven't seen before. Just turn around…" Although embarrassed, it did what she told me and approached her. She sat between my legs and leaned her back onto me. Her tied up hair was hitting my face as I moved it and placed it onto her shoulder. This was strangely comforting and relaxing. I began to kiss her neck and down to her shoulder.

"Not here.." She moaned.

"Why not?" I retorted.

"It's not good to do exercise in hot water…" She complained as she slightly returned my kiss. You are not being very convincing…

I turn her around and sit her on my lap. She wrapped her legs around me and she sat up, then down to align herself into the right place and began to move her waist.

"Stop." She complained.

"Then why are you moving?" I teased as I began to move as my comment stopped her from continuing.

"Just hurry up and finish. Let's go back to the room.." She complained in a weak tone. After a short while. Well, shorter than I wanted. I knew I was about to finish.

"Can I do it inside?" I asked as my breathing sped up.

"I'm safe today…Just do it…hurry.." She answered in a dire tone. She sounded exhausted and was breathing quickly. As I finished I could feel her fingers dig into my shoulder and she rested her head onto my shoulder while she moaned and panted. Her body twitched and shivered.

"Pervert." She then complained as she regained her composure and then she kissed me gently and threw a warm. Satisfying smile. Her cheeks were redder than normal and so was mine. The heat was probably getting to us.

"We should get back…and thank you…" I replied.

We quickly changed and got back to our rooms. I changed to casuals and laid onto the bed to rest. She followed suit after she was changed too. She snuggled close to me, our skin was still hot and steamy from the hot springs and we were both tired, hoping not to the extent of heat exhaustion.

"You thirsty?" I asked her as I sat up slightly.

"Was that not enough for you? " She questioned in a worried tone and placed her palm in her stomach area, probably indication pain or irritation.

" No, not that pervert, unless you want to…. Do you want me to go grab you a water from the outside vending machine? Heat exhaustion is a thing and I don't want either of us to get sick after just a night here." I explained to her.

"Sure, thanks." She moved up gave me a peck in the cheek then laid back down. I stood up. Got my wallet and went out the room to the vending machines. I bought two waters and an MAXX COFFEE and returned to the room.

I handed her a bottle of water and she quickly opened it. The vending machine's ice cold beverages was great for a post hot spring rest. I opened the MAXX COFFEE and took a sip then placed it on the nightstand.

"I am so glad Yuigahama didn't come along, or else we wouldn't get to do any of this." I said as I stroke her hair gently.

"Well. Yuighama san seemed quite understanding, when she found out about us going on a private graduation trip. Perhaps we planned this trip prior to her returning to the club." She replied as she closed the water bottle lid and placed it on the nightstand of her side.

"Well, we won't get to do this or anything along these lines if she was here, I'd probably have to be in my own room all alone."

"I thought you didn't mind being alone, loner kun."

"Who could keep their hands off of you?" I whispered as I pushed her flat, held her down, and began to kiss her gently.

However, I stopped as I was about to go in for a second time.

"Do you actually enjoy this? Or am I forcing this upon you, you seemed quite reluctant just now in the spring…it's okay to say no. I won't be upset." I asked in a concerned tone.

"I…actually…enjoy it….I just don't want to seem lewd…." She said in a broken voice. Her speech chattered due to the her blush and sheer embarrassment of admitting this.

"Alright then…." I proceeded to continue.

I finished outside, as I did not want any accidents to happen much to her dismay, as she needed to clean up the mess on her chest. We slept fairly well that night if it wasn't for the uncomfortable bed and slightly too cold environments that the bedsheets and body warmth alone couldn't make up for. The following day was a more scenic day. We needed to go to Asahiyama Zoo and neither of us knew the way. Therefore, like any other tourist we took a taxi. Being Japanese itself was an advantage toward us not being ripped off.

We looked at the penguins first. Like we did back a year ago in that park. However, back then we weren't what we are today. We silently gazed upon them looking at the penguins in this space living as well as they can. Why are penguins classified as bids? I understand flight is not a characteristic that describe a bird a bird. Insects and bats are the only other animals that can fly too, but of course neither one of them are birds. I guess it is because they share biological similarities such as feathers, beaks and laying eggs are potential reasons. But they do not look like birds.

"Why did you leave me and Yuigahama together that day? When you read that penguins stay with their partners or life until they die." I asked out of the blue.

"I…." My sudden line of questioning shocked her. It is not surprising to be stumped though.

"Because, I didn't know how you felt about me. But I knew how Yuigahama san felt and I thought it would be better for me to be out of the picture." She replied as she looked upon the birds in eyes of nostalgia.

"That's really selfless of you."I said to her and patted her head.

"No. I wasn't, unlike you... After hearing Yuigahama san's solution and your disapproval of it. I tried to do things by myself, be independent and I thought my first step would be to express my feelings toward you. But that hurt Yuigahama san more than in one instance. I was selfish in the end."

"But it was real. We all walked into this knowing that the real thing was going to be painful and bitter. We are all selfish beings, animals. Nothing you did was wrong. Perhaps Yuigahama and I would have never worked out. I thought about it once."

"You did?" She answered me in a curious tone.

"Although the notion that Yuigahama was a nice girl is a pedestal I placed her on. I could never be real or genuine with her. She is a nice girl at heart. I won't be able to be clear or truthful to her as I would be always worried in hurting someone that's so nice. I thought that our thoughts would overlap. But it didn't. Perhaps, fundamentally I didn't feel that way toward her." I explained truthfully to Yukino.

"I see….Is that why you left Yuigahama san and went to me after I left you two in the penguin's area?" She asked in a curious tone.

"Not really. I just felt like I needed to go after you. Especially after reading that information sign. I didn't feel like it was right to be with Yuigahama there." I explained as I looked at one specific penguin dive into the water.

"Well then..does it feel right to be here with me…here..now?" She said softly with a faint blush.

"Nothing feels more right than to be with you here." I said truthfully and pulled her close, giving her a long kiss. It feels weird how much has changed with this year, this last year.

"I love you. Hachiman."

"I love you. Yukino."

We shared a new moment here today. Something that overlapped the past. It was not déjà vu of a past event. Actually, No. It doesn't overlap the past. It is just something that happened. Something that was similar, yet still different. The past may come and bite you again, But it will never repeat in the exact same way. Thats why is is called the past. But today had a different ending. I have a feeling that the story of Yukino and I is just at a new beginning.


	29. Chapter 29

Prologue is equivalent to a fanfiction volume 12. The results of which allow Yukino to be developed into a more independent girl after understanding her issues. Face and confront her mother as well as be brave enough to confess to Hachiman. I decided to make Yukino make the first move per say as Hachiman has faced too much rejection in the past and it is unnatural for him to make a move or yet even understand his own feelings. Yukino confession would show that she is making strides to be stronger and independent, showing courage and her rejection of Yuigahama's ultimatum in the end of Vol 11. However, some moments show slight relapse as she hasn't fully developed to be herself yet. Until she finally blows and confronts her mother head on. Completing her as a character and allowing new issues to emerge.

On the other hand, Hachiman would finally find the genuine thing in the similar emotions him and Yukino shares. He would finally gain the courage to confess and even say that he loves someone. As well as understand that he never was a truly alone and hated. As the people, that he helped has accepted him as a person and grown to care for him. The pedestals he placed people in blinded him. He was blinded by himself in a sense and he understands that social suicide isn't always the answer and there's always another way if you rely on people.

Chapter 1 starts being as bit of a mirror to season 1 episode 2. Instead of Yukino, finding Yuigahama. Yukino goes to find Hachiman, showing that their "love" per say has transcended the relationship between Yukino and Yui. It was also a chance to show the growth in the relationship and how much they don't care about facades as they unconsciously hold hands or even say the words I love you in public. Unlike the two which always hid their emotions. The physics class is also to show that sensei has said in season 1. If Hachiman could have friends (yukino) or someone to ask about school and stuff. He could actually be very smart. As demonstrated by the physics experiment, where he outwit Hayama. It also shows that he is also accepted into the Hayama clique due to all he's done for them. Showing the fact that he is in fact no longer a real loner. The later part about Hayama and Hachimans conversations show that he could trust people. Which backfires later. The final part of chapter 1 shows Yukinos power with angered and haunted by the past, which is a problem Hachiman also has.

Chapter 2 sets up the Hayama as the villain and how overly trusting of Hayama he has been, only to be shocked back by Haruno. The chapter also shows the importance and depth of the relationship between Hachiman and Yukino. It also hints on Yui's jealousy with her awkaward laugh.

Chapter 3 is a twist and the opposite of Season 2 episode 2. Hachiman gets heartbroken and pained by Yukino instead. Not to mention instead of Tobe and ebina's thing. It is Miura and Hayama. It also the opposite of Sagami incident. Where Hayama was the villain and Hachiman was seen as the hero. To show that these two are truly antithesis. It also shows how love and emotions have blinded Hachiman to see through something like this.

Chapter 4 is Yukinos pov to give the reader insight on the truth. It also acts to show how much stronger Yukino is now and instead comes to help Hachiman independently instead. A polar opposite of how she was in the series.

Chapter 5 is the resolution and is the opposite of how the confession incident ended in season 2. Instead of a huge drawn out cold war between Yukino and Hachiman. It was a talk of feels and understanding. Showing their growth and their wiliness to open up and be trusting.

Chapter 6 is the resolution and it shows how Hachiman is has gone closer to the clique proving that he is not alone, even if he thinks he is. Also Hachiman's outburst to his teacher shows that he is no longer than silent voice and he is willing to defend people he cares about openly. It also brings Haruno as more of an ally than a villain like season 2 as he mission to help her sister was over. It also shows Yuigahama's sadness and jealous when she thought that Hachiman and Yukino had sex.

Chapter 7 shows the better of Yukino and Haruno''s relationship. This is to contrast basically all the Yukinoshit sister scenes in season 2. It shows Yukinos strength to stand up to her mother for things that she cares about. Unlike the past. In addition, Hachiman is her pillars of support she doesn't just rely on him entirely now. It also shows that their mother is melting to Yukino and Hachimans relationship.

Chapter 8 basically shows how not of a loner Hachiman is right now. Even though he is still in self denial.

Chapter 9 shows Yukimom melting. And shows how strong Komachi is It is to reflect Hachiman. He used to be strong but his feelings had made him weak and to succumb to stuff like this.

Chapter 10 is a recap and to state the changes and it also explains Yukinos self-doubt and insecurities.

Chapter 11 shows Hachiman not being genuine in fear of hurting Yukino. Also Yuigahama's playing dirty and trying to seduce Hachiman using excesses and taking advantage of the situation.

Chapter 12 allows Hachiman to regrow into himself. Talk, mutually understand and try to be genuine with the girl he likes and desire to want happiness and not live in pain anymore.

Chapter 13 is the opposite of season 2 episode is still due to the requses t of Yumiko. Hachiman wins and Hayama loses. Hayama finally understand his views were wrong, as Hachiman was always his equal. He just looked down on him. So in a sense Hayama won more than Hachiman, much like in S2 where Hayama won the marathon but Hachiman won Yukinos heart. The final scene when Yukino tidies up Hachimans hair is also the opposite of season 2 episode 5. Where Yukino tidying his hair shows that she is deeply in love with Hachiman. And mirrors what Yui did. Also Ebinas request like in season 2 would be the thing which tears the service club apart.

Chapter 14 show Yukinos willingness to fight for Hachiman, even if it meant hurting Yui and how Yui has still not moved on. The ending is also the opposite of season 2 episode 2. Where Yukino and Hachiman did not grow apart or tear apart. Showing how much stronger their bond is now compared to a year ago.

Chapter 15 is the confrontation between Yukino and Yui. Completely the opposite how things played out in season 2 episode 13. Where Yukino almost gave in to giving up on Hachiman for a solution.

Chapter 16 is the oppsite of season 2 episode 7. In that episode there was like a breakup like scene between Yukino and Hachiman. With her telling him to no longer, force himself to go to the club. This is the opposite of that, Hachiman making it clear with Yuigahama with Yui leaving the club instead. Hayama understand as he rejected Isshiki in season 2 ep 9. Hense another parallel between the Hachi and Haya

Chapter 17 and 18 shows the difference of how Hachi acts with others compared to Yukino. He doesn't over think or monologue as much as he trusts her and she trusts him as their relationship is genuine. It also shows their relationship going to the next level with moving in. 18 also hints at why they broke up for 5 days in the future during university.( you would get it if you read my other fan fic)

19 is Hachiman understanding he is not a loner anymore. As pointed out directly by Miura as he was stumped by her words and he finally comes to realization he has been in denial for a long time. He also takes a stride toward the next step in life. He wants to be happy and not be bound by past sadness and events like he was before.

20 is to show Hachiman's acceptance into the Yukinoshita family. As well as demonstration Hachimans reading between the lines hasn't deteriorated when he talked to Mr Yukinoshita. It also shows Yukino's side of wanting to be pampered and annoyance of how Hachiman doesn't treat her special. Compared to his sister like figures. I.e. Komachi and Isshiki.

21 shows the Yukinoshita parents acceptance of Hachiman. Because they wanted a son, and Hachiman was like the son they never got. It also showed the coldness of the mother. But she has improved compared to the past as Yukino wasn't rendered in tears. It also shows the bond of the sisters and how much it improved. It also hinted at the intimacy of Hachiman and Yukino.

22 is a mirror of season 1 episode 6. Buying Yuigahama a present. They are dating now instead of being acquaintance. And Yuigahama showing that she moved on….or did she?

23 and 24 is graduation. Sex had to be put here because I was bound by the timeline set by my previous fic. It also explains that the Yukinoshita's treats Hachiman as the son they never had. Also Hachiman being angry at Yukino because he thought she lied. Much like season 1. Although it was merely her weakness in the past. Showing how much Yukino has grown in terms of strength.

25 is contrast of season 2 episode 1. In that episode, Yukino was hesitant to be walking close to Hachiman. But now after dating they are completely comfortable. The restaurant scene was a play on the scene when Yuukino ate ramen. Instead, this time it was Hachiman suffering. Sexual intercourse was used to explain their closeness and to reflect on s2 ep 1. Where Hachiman thought about bathing with Totsuka. Instead, now he baths with Yukino. Also stating that Hachiman finished on Yukinos chest was not an act of perversion. It was intentional. In ep 1 of s1. The first thing that Hachiman commented about Yukino was her small bust and Yukino calling Hachiman a pervert. It seemed fitting that in the end. These elements were used to show how much has happened in the last 2 years. And how everything either a opposite or is similar yet different.


End file.
